I Can't Believe This Happen to Me
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: This story is about a girl who falls in lov her enemy...will she get pregnant? or will she become a druggie? or will she die find out soon;p umm i was kidding about the druggie thing...
1. Chapter 1

Ummm Hi this is my first fanfic soooo I hope u enjoy it. Call me Bubbly. The reason why its rated M for Mature is because of language. Well that's my nickname. Ummm I should start huh? Uh he??

Disclaimer: I do not own the ppgs or rrbs

**BUTTERCUP POV:**

UGH!!!! It's the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! Well on the bright side I can sleep in my classes. He he. Am I right?? Mmmmm I sleep………..PANCAKES AND NOT JUST ANY PANCAKES BUBBLES PANCAKE!!!!!!! I jumped right out my bed and ran to the door then I felt my head in…pain? I open my eye and see my older sister Blossom. Blossom Melissa Utonium the smart one and naggy 1. She has red LONG hair, she ditch the bow she had on when we were little, she is a little taller then me, oh and she has pink eyes. I mean she's pretty but not that pretty. All her of classes are A.P. As for me my name is Buttercup Carry Utonium, I have black hair with green streaks that goes up to my shoulders, I have green eyes , and I'm a tomboy and the STRONGEST OUT OF ALL 3 OF US BABY!!!!! Oh and I almost forgot our baby sister Bubbles Marie Utonium. She has blonde curly hair that goes to her midback, she's the shortest out of all of us _and _she's the prettiest. Every boy adores her cause she's loving, caring, and cute. I swear I bet she can make a gay guy go straight!!! A GAY DUDE!! She has blue sapphire eyes and she's a wonderful cook! I saw Blossom glaring at me to get off the ground.

"Well aren't you gunna get up BC??"

"Huh? Oh yeah I was gunna go eat breakfast but heres the funny thing I couldn't cause a certain some1 OPEN THE DOOR IN MY FACE!!!!!! " I watched her look at me innocently. I scoffed. "Don't even try to look innocent Bloss Gloss." Then a girly high voice came up

"Yeah Blossom that _my_ job." Blossom and I turn to look at Bubbles who had her arms crossed.

_BUBBLES POV:_

_I was waiting for Blossom and Buttercup to get their breakfast got cold, so I went upstairs and found them arguing and over heard Buttercup say don't play innocent with her so I said._

"_Yeah Blossom that's my job." They both turned and saw me. I blinked and smiled at them. "Are you 2 gunna stay like that or- I was cut off by them running to the kitchen. I sighed and followed them. I'm always the 1 who stops them from killing each other. As I walked downstairs the front door open. Great BC's gross friend Mitch I swear he always makes a 'move' on me._

_NO 1 point of view:_

Mitch smiled his mischief smile. "Good morning ladies."

Buttercup smiled annoyed but said, "Morning Mitch! What's up?"

Mitch looked around then looked at every single one of the girls. Blossom had jeans with a pink flower shirt and regular shoes, Bubbles had a jean skirt with a skinny strap tank top that showed her curves and ballet shoes, and Buttercup had baggy jeans and a big shirt that said 'You're a loser so be proud of it!' Mitch smiled.

Do u hate it??? Love it???? I think it was the best I could do I may need some help. please no flaming. Review!!!:D and help me if I made a major mistake please.


	2. Chapter 2

WHATS UP PEOPLE??? Umm hi!!! Sorry for getting you guys worried about Bubbles ull find out what the hell she's wearing and y. plus I forgot to tell you guys thank u CandyCane418. so since you are wonder the girls are 16, Mitch is 17 along with the RRBs, _but_ you'll see them soon realllllllllllllllllllll soon hehe I'm evil. I will try to make this longer then my last one. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the PPGS, RRBS, OR MITCH!(though if I did Mitch would be gay:Djiji)  
_______________________________________________________________________

Mitch smiled evilly and looked at each girl checking them out. Buttercup glared at him and yells, "YO! Are you done?!?" Mitch smirked, "Just making sure Bubbles is doing our dare after all she did _lose_ our game." Bubbles looked down ashamed, "It wasn't my fault I never gambled before!!" Blossom glared at Mitch and said, "She right Mitch _YOU made_ her play cause you both needed _more_ players!". Mitch looked dumbfolded(a/n: is that the right word??)And stared at her as if he didn't do anything wrong. "I have n idea what your-btw uhh did you know they changed the names on the week days????"

_BUBBLES POV:_

_I watched Blossom's eyes go wide as soon as Mitch said that. Did they?? But shouldn't I no that??? I was in between both of them watching._

"WHAT!?!?!??!?! AND U BARELY TELLING ME THIS TODAY??!?!?!?!?!??!_" _I _turned to Mitch curious whet the new names are of the week._

"Yeah they did do you wanta know what they changed them to???_" I saw Mitch looking at me. Buttercup glared at him shaking her head annoyed. While Blossom and I were curious._

"_What are they Mitch??" I asked sweetly. I watched him smirk at me. Blossom looked very annoyed yet curious also._

"Yes Mitch tell us! I NEED TO KNOW!!!_" I glance at Mitch and saw him he looked amused and entertain. "_Hmm Ok I will Moanday, Teaseday, Humpday, LapDanceDay, Fingerday, Suckday, and Sexday._"(_a/n; I got those names from my friend Ana jiji in a fwd._) I looked at him confused. What kind of names are those?? So I said, "What kind of names are those???" Mitch smirked again and said, "You and me in bed baby!!!!" I looked blankly at him while grabbing my white jacket to cover myself totally freaked out. I put my jacket on. I saw BC glare at him then turned to me. "_Don't listen to him Bubbles he's playing._" I turn back to Mitch he smiled and nodded and said, "_Yeah sure im playin._" Blossom was really annoyed and said, "Lets get to school." The rest of us nodded and headed outside while Mitch grabbed 3 bacons._

_NO 1 pov:_

The girls andMitch were walking toward Pokey Oaks High. Mitch put his hands behind his head and thoughtfully said, "ok the _real_ news is 3 boys are coming to our school." Bubbles & Blossom smiled while BC scoffed. Mitch looked at BC and said, "hey the usual???" Buttercup smirked and said, "No a 'Welcome to Hell Go Back to Where you Came From Bitches'!!!!!" Mitch smiled and said, "SO gotta let me help you!! This is gunna be awesome!!" Bubbles frowned and said, "It depends on who, what, and how they act, look, and names." Blossom nodded and added, "totally what if their major hotteis???" Bubbles nodded, "yeah what if they are??"

"Still pull prank.",BC said.

"Major nerds?"

Mitch looked at Bubbles, "Prank." Blossom asked, "What if their normal??" Bc answered her again, "Prank". Bubbles stopped walking and asked, "What if their superheroes like us??" Blossom, Buttercup, & Mitch stopped walking and looked at her. "What? It COULD happen! I mean remember the Rowdyruff Boys??" Buttercup glared and said meanly, "Those damn perverted Bastards!!!" Mitch looked confused and asked, "no way there were guys that matched each and every your power?!?!? And wait SOME1 WAS BEING FAMILIAR WITH MY BUBBLES!?!?" Bubbles sighed and looked at him while they started walking, "If I say no will you leave me alone??" "Hell 2 the no babe!!!! Tell me who was that guy so I can kick his wimp ass!!!" Buttercup chuckled, "To bad he was wimpy." Bubbles giggled, "BUT a cute wuss. But then again their ALL hot bad boys!! I mean what girl couldn't resist HOT BAD BOYZ?!?! Buttercup & Blossom laughed while Mitch frowned. "What you know itz t-AHHH. 3 streaks went right uder her skirt.

I'm gunna stop right there a perfecto cliff hanger no? jiji I hope I answered most of your questions since cleared most things up:D


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PEOPLE!!! YAY its my 3rd chappie:D!!!! Trying to make it longer ill try! Because I feel like Im making them too short…..anyways……..ENJOY!!!!!!!! lolz

**DESCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE PPGS, RRBS, & MITCH AND OTHER CHARATERS**

_BUBBLES P.O.V:_

"What? U know itz tr-_" I screamed as a 3 blurs went under my skirt. GREAT!! JOCKS!!......I think. I saw 3 blurs going around me. I started to get dizzy. I keep seeing blue, red, and green along with red, blonde, and black hair? Ugh I think I'm seeing things! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

BUTTERCUP POV:

I watched 3 streaks go around bubbles and under her skirt. I tried to punch 1 of them but their to quick!! Instead I hit my hand against something hard, so I pulled back. I turn to Mitch and saw him REALLY PISSED OFF:D!!!! hehehehe I wonder what he will yell:3. I heard the 3 streaks…………laughing?? Wait till I get my hands on them!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrr

* * *

NO 1 Point Of View:

Person 1(a/n:do u think I was gonna tell ya???? Lolz jijiji) said, "Well helllllo beautiful." 2nd person just laughed and said, "Babe nice rockin that sexy body!!!!" Bubbles went eyes widening with fear. Person 3 smirked and cooed, "Don't be scared I'll make all better." Mitch angry raised as the 3 boys said their comments. "HEY!!!" All 3 boys turned and looked at Mitch with a bored look on their faces, "Oooo looks like hottie here has a boyfriend." the blonde 1 said. The blacked hair 1 smiled (a/n: I feel like I put 'and'/& too much.)and picked up Bubbles chin, "I don't care I'll fuck her harder then her boyfriend's tiny dick." Bubbles backed away scared. Buttercup yelled, "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE U BASTARDS!!!!!!!!" The red head eyes went wide, "Uhhh dudes let's run for it Greeny and Loser right there are pissed as hell. Lets go we'll play around later." He turned to Bubbles, "Check u later Cutie ;p." Then he ran to Pokey Oaks High while the blacked haired boy ran after him while yelling, "PEACE OUT SEXY!!!! MEET YA IN THE CLOSET!!!!!!!!" The blonde 1 looked at her kissed her cheek in a blur and whispered in her ear, "See u later beautiful. I'll be waiting." With that he winked at her and ran after the others. Buttercup scoffed, "Well that was some show." Mitch growled, "I swear to god…im gonna kill them some day!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup looked at Blossom who looked like a lovesick puppy. Buttercup looked confused and asked, "Uhhh are you ok Blossom you look sick???"Blossom snapped out of it to look at her and said, "Yes I'm ok thank you very much. But the question is _who _are those ho-uh guys??" Bubbles blushed just thinking about what happen 2 minutes ago. Mitch sighed and said, "Those were the new guys I was talking about earlier." The girls looked at each other and said, "Oh ok." Blossom checked her cell phone and screamed, "OH MY OD WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF WE DON'T MAKE RUN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" Buttercup looked at her & shook Blossom's shoulders crazy, "Blossom relax!!! We'll make it!!" "HELL NO WE -" Bubbles slapped Blossom. "Ow! What was that for??" "Sorry but you were freaking out." Buttercup chuckled, "Let's go." They run to the office got their schedules and headed to their lockers.

WITH BUBBLES

Bubbles heard wolf whistles as she walked to her locker. Her best friend Sammy came up to her. "Hey hey whoa what's up with your outfit!?!?!?" Bubbles looked down and started blushing. "Ummm Mitch dare me to dress like this since I lost the game." "May I ask what game?? True or Dare?" "HA! I wish we were gambling." "OMG Ms. Goody-2-shoes Bubbles Marie Utonum _was_ gambling??? Wow." "I -" Bubbles felt 2 arms go around her waist and Sammy giggled. "Ooolala Bubbles who's this handsome man?? Huh?" Bubbles flushed red and turned around and saw the 3 boys who were giving her sex comments earlier.

DAmnit I wanted to make it longer this time but theres a really big storm where I live. And I keep losing the internet sorry!!!! I tried but at least you guys got somthign


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm sorry I accidently put the 2nd chappie twice my mistake hopefully itz the right one. I went to a field trip yesterday!!!!!! I went to an animal shelter and I saw all the poor animals that were missed treated and were treated brutally.:( Well I have a question for you guys so go on my profile if you guys want more information plz. Think of all the animals' and-well you'll see anyways on with the story….lucky ducks I putting 2 chappies.

* * *

The blonde boy smirked at her. "C-c-can I-I-I h-help y-you???" the boy smirked again and said, "Well 1st of all itz nice to see you again beautiful and 2nd of all we never got your name cutie?" Sammy smiled and said quickly, "Her name is Bubbles Marie Utonum and she's single I'm Samantha her best friend and I'm single too." With that she winked at them. Boomer scoffed at her and turns back to Bubbles smiling. "Bubbles eh? Long time no see. Well I see-" "Hot." Boomer turned at Butch and gave him a dirty look then turn back to Bubbles. "Body parts that had grown I wonder what's under those clothes." Bubbles flushed pink and shook in fear, "Um uh I-uh have 2 uh g-get t-to c-c-class." After she said that she ran out of Boomer's arms to her class.

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

_OMG!! I thought the Rowdyruff Boys were DEAD?!?!?!??! Great!! They like me.............well my body. What am I gonna do?!?!?! Cry and pout?? NO I should NOT!!!!-wait a minute im sounding just like BC I really to stop hanging around her. And Sammy that's for sure well heres my class. Awww please don't let the Rowdyruff boyz be in any of my classes!! I swear I'll scream. Sigh. At least my 1__st__ period is art. Wait what was I thinking the Rowdyruffs don't do art they destroy duh!!! God I'm stupid!!! If Blossom heard me say that she will say 'no ur not dumb ur smart unlike BC'. I laughed to that. I opened the door to my classroom and greeted the teacher. Mr. Craft.(a/n: lol I have a teacher at my school named that__) "_Ahhh!! Miss. Utonium itz a pleasure to have you here in my class! I heard many things you've done and how good your drawings are._" "Um thanks Mr. Craft." I swore I blushed at that remark, but he just smiled at me. "_Well your desk is the last desk in row 5._" "Thanks Mr. Craft." I went to my desk and looked around. So many art supplies the room was also very.........colorful. Then a girl with light brown hair came up to me. "_HI! I'm Christina. I know your gunna love this class. I know I do. Sooooo what's your name??_" I could tell she was really excited. "_Hi Christin-_" She cut me off. "_You can call me Chris or Chrisy._" I smiled at her. "Ok hi Chris I'm Bubbles. Nice to meet you & I no I will. I love art!" Chris smiled. "_Good, I should've known or else you wouldn't have chosen this class. Duh! So any cute boys you seen or like??_" I blushed & covered my face with my hands because I remember what those RowdyRuffs were doing earlier. I heard Chris laugh. "_Wow I guess you did eh? Mind telling me who??_" "_Yeah mind telling me to beautiful?_" I froze when I heard that voice. Aw great he's in my class!!! What am I gonna do?!?!?!?!?!?! A Rowdyruff!!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BOOMERS P.O.V. when Bubbles ran off:**_

_**Wait what? Bubbles??? My Bubbles?? If Bubbles is here then wait argh my head hurts!!!!!!!! Damnit! I turned to Butch & Brick who had a shock look then turn it to an evil smile. Uh oh I do not like the look of that. So I turn to head to my class when I got pulled back. "**_What do you want?_**"**_** They gave me a look. Brick smiled and said, "**Well little brother if 1 Powerpuff is here then where do you think the other 2 are?**" I looked at him 4 a long time thinking…..wow I never think about this. So I finally answered confused. "**Uh it means……you'll give me a cookie? Am I right?**" Then I felt a pain on the back of my head. I rubbed it. I saw Brick glare at me; I gulped. "**OW! Sorry geez I mean that Buttercup in her P.E. and Blossom is in her science class?**" I looked at them then I realized that Brick had a plan. I took glance at Butch he had a smirk on his face. Then the bell rang I guess time 4 class. I looked a my schedule:**

_1__st__-Art- Mr. Craft_

_2__nd__-Spanish Mrs. Bearnabee(_Burn-a- bee_) {a/n: trust me I have her in school and she's a real bitch.}_

_3__rd__-Dance Ms. Flaw & Mr. Lopez {no not George Lopez lolz }_

_4__th__-Math Mr. Berry(I have him for math I say CHILD MESTER!!!!!!!!!!! Did I spell hat right?)_

_5__th__-Socal Studies Ms. May_

_6__th__-Cooking Mr. Macintire(Mac-in-tire)_

_7__th- __Language arts Ms. Johnson_

_8th-Work out section Mr. Lee_

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?! DANCE?!? COOKING?!?!?! WHAT AM I A WUSS?!?!?!? OH NO I AM ****NOT ****REPEATING ****NOT**** A WUSS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrr. I soon as I walked in **_Art. _**I saw the Angel herself talking to some girl. I smiled. She's my angel, my love, my life. As I walked towards them I saw my angel cover her face with her hands trying to hide her beautiful blush that rose against her beautiful face. I heard the brown headed girl laugh and said, "**Wow I guess you did eh? Mind telling me who??**" I felt anger and jealously coming up, I tried to stay clam. As soon as I find that son of a bitch I'll fucken kill him!!!!! "**Yeah mind telling me too beautiful?**" I saw her look up and quickly turn red and hide her face with her hands. Aww she's so cute when she blushes. I chuckled. I saw the brown headed girl look at me and she looked pretty mad at me. She opened her big mouth. "**Umm hello who the hell are you?!? You made my new friend hide! What the FUCK is your problem you cant just walk here like you own Bubbles!!!! Wait a mint! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?!?!??!?**" I just stared at her like she's c-wait she IS crazy. "**Something so calm down damn you have a big mouth.**" I watch her eyes widen and she brought her hand and….SLAP ME!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH!!!!!!! Did I faint??? Damn I think this girl has chemical X in her cause nothing can't knock me out!!!! Huh? Everything went black?**

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

_I was listening to Chris and Boomer's argument. I peek to see if they stopped when there was silence. I saw Chris slap Boomer then he fainted! My eyes widened. I looked at Chris. She smiled took a deep breathe and started explaining, _"Um ok I uh have some chemical X in me. My dad was experimenting with it I touch it and I have a little bit in me. I'm only a little strong but I rather be a normal person. So oh I touch the chemical when I was little so you couldn't blame me for being curious!" _I looked at her for a while. "_Oh. Itz ok it was an accident._" I got out of my desk and sat on the floor where Boomer was. I saw every1 was looking at him. Mr. Craft came up to us as I put Boomer's head on my lap. I saw a bright red mark on his cheek. I looked up at Mr. Craft and said, "_Can someone get me some ice??_" Mr. Craft sent a boy named Michael to get some as soon he came back he handed me the bag. I placed the ice on his cheek and ran my fingers though his hair. It was really soft of course. Just because he's my enemy doesn't mean I don't care. After 1 minute he started to wake up. Great!!! WHAT IS HE GUNNA DO WHEN HE SEES HE HEAD ON __MY__ LAP?!?!?!?! Oh no......................_

_

* * *

_

_Whatcha ya think??? I need more reviews plz!!! Remember you can always help me__ . pluz this is a looooooooooooooooooooooong chappie 4 me lolz:D sooooooo REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

Hello 5th chappie here!!! I got a question how it tells me to end my story on the 5th chappie????? Answer me plzzzzz oh and tell other people to read and review!!!!! Uhhh I think that's all

**BOOMERS P.O.V.:**

**GAH!!! My head hurts. Boy that girl can slap!!! I think she has chemical X in her. Whatever hmmm I feel something cold, warm, and soft???? I wonder why? I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw the class looking at me. I looked up and saw Bubbles right above me………….O.O holy shit!!!!!!!!!!! IM ON HER LAP!!!!!!!!!! But then again I'm comfortable then I felt a pair of arms helping me up. Mr. Craft and Bubbles. I stood up. "**How the hell did I fucken faint?!?**" Bubbles looked at me with those beautiful baby blue eyes. Then I heard her wonderful angelic voice. **"Umm Boomer her name is Christina and she has she has some chemical X in her but only a little." **I blinked but that chick didn't need to slap me!!!!!!** "Oh. Figures since she made me faint!!" **I think I made Bubbles scared cause she shivered a little cause I yelled at her. "Sorry Bubbles I didn't mean to yell at you." She smiled a small smile**** . I smiled back at her.**

WITH BLOSSOM!!!!!!!

Blossom was doing a super hard chemical 4 class. Everyone was watching how fast she was doing and how quick she was talking, "if you connect the red & blue together 1 with the yellow it would make green thus made red and blue turn purple witch would make gold with would make violet then you join pink, sliver, baby blue, black, white, orange, brown, gray, and raspberry then you'll get" put the last color in and then fireworks come out of the tube. "TADA FIREWORKS!!!!!!!!" The whole class looked in awe expect Mitch. Mitch scoffed and yelled, "SHOW OFF!!!!!!" Blossom turned at him glaring deadly. "What did you say?!?!?!" Mitch smirked. "I said SHOW OFF!!!" Blossom scoffed and said, "Hey don't hate the player hate the game." Mitch glared at her. "I rather hate you!" Blossom gasped. "You jerk!!!!! IM HAPPY BUBBLES DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!" Mitch glared at her, "You take that back!!" "NEVER!!!" "ENOUGH!!!!! YOU BOTH GET DETENTION!!!!!"(A/N: Did I spell that rite?) Blossom's mouth dropped opened and she said, "1 more chance Mr. McCracken. 1 more that's all I ask for please!!!!" Mr. McCracken thought about it and said, "Fine Miss. Utonium 1 more and for you Mr. Milson (A/n: is that his last name? I forgot.) detention for 2 weeks." Mitch shrugged. He was used to it.

That's all I got so far. REVEIW!!!! Oh don't forget to cheak out my profile. Help me and the poor animals out!!! Oh and can some of you give me some ideas???


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA PEEPS!!!!! Haha lolz damn Nekomimi XD clam down!!! Lol shes fine……..itz you should be worried about*does a serious face 4 10 seconds then cracks a : )*. Por favor?? Look in my profile plz ON WITH DA STORY

DESCLAMER: I do not own the characters expect the teachers, Sammy, & Christina.

* * *

Blossom's class:

Brick had entered in & found Blossom. He walked up to her. "Hey hey Red! How's it going babe??" Blossom turned around and faced him. She took a good look at him before realizing its Brick. She stood there in shock.

* * *

With BITTERCUP I uhhh mean BUTTERCUP :):

Buttercup was playing dodge ball with her team. She was going for the pass until-she was picked up by a guy???? Buttercup at him and glared like death glare. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR YOU DAMN NEWBIE!!!!!!!!" But the black haired boy just looked at her with an amused face and smirk. "WELL?!?!? ARE YOU GUNNA ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU FUCKER!?!?!?!" Butch started to glare back at her but didn't say nothing he simply just dropped her……..hard. Buttercup got up. "What the hell is your problem?" Butch smirked and said, "I know I can beat you." Buttercup glared at him, "At what??" "In a fight. I'm better, faster, and STRONGER." Buttercup felt anger rising up, "Fine lunch time see you there."

* * *

WITH BUBBLES:  
_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

_After he apologizes I gave him a small smile because I didn't even know what to say. Who knew the Rowdyruff gotten I don't know hot, cute, &-wait I'm talking about the Rowdyruffs here!!! I heard the bell rang for 2__nd__ period. I ran away from him & the other teens. I know that class went by fast so did 3__rd__ & 4__th__. Now itz lunch time I was waiting for Blossom and Buttercup by the doors of the lunch room. I saw Blossom running towards me as soon as she got next to me she was taking a deep breathe. "Hey Bubbles did you hear about Buttercup??" I looked at her scared. "No what happen?? Is she ok??" I hoped nothing bad happen to BC I also hope that those rotten Rowdyruffs didn't do anything to her. Aw. "Bubbles clam down she's fine. But that stupid girl picked a fight with Butch!" I ran inside the lunch room looking for BC. I couldn't find her. Blossom and I split up to find her. While I was running I bumped into a person who I didn't want to see. I'll give you 3 guesses:_

_1: He has blonde hair_

_2: he's taller then me_

_3: he ha amazing ocean blue eyes._

_I bet you guessed it. I fell on my butt. Boomer looked down and offered me his hand. "Hey Bubbles you ok? Sorry about that." I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet in a shift move. I stumbled to my feet and kinda into his arms. I blushed. "Y-yeah I - I'm o-ok t-thx." Boomer chuckled. "Ok then why are you in such I a hurry? Hoping you wouldn't crash right into me?" I blushed even more. "N-n-no! I was looking for Buttercup before that fight starts!!" Boomer looked confused. "With whom is she fighting with?" "Yeah. Your brother………Butch." Boomer's eyes went wide. "Do you know when the fight is?" I gulped, "Yes today right now during lunch." Boomer grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. There was Butch and Buttercup getting ready to fight. Butch glared at her. "Ready? Princess?" BC glared back and said, "Duh you girly bastard." Butch got really mad and went to punch her. I got in between them to stop the fight. I was ready for the punch. But I didn't feel anything Boomer hold him back. I turned to Buttercup and said, "Su no se enojo. __Tiene un pequeños pesnis para dejarlo ir BC. ? Me entiendes?" __BC nodded. I knew she didn't understand what I said. I saw Boomer trying to hold in his laughter. I guess he could understand me; after all he is my opposite. Right? Maybe we could be friends after all right? I mean its not like I like him or anything………….right? Am I falling for him?_

* * *

BE HAPPY :DDDDDDD I UPDATED!!!!! Reviews make me happy so does meeting new people!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! I got nada to say so ummmm Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own ppgs or rrbs but I do own Sammy and Christina.

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

_As soon as we got home dad was furious. Blossom and I looked at BC, she hesitate and tried to look innocent. I shut my eyes hard afraid to see what might happen. I heard the Professor taking a deep breathe and- "_BUTTERCUP CARRY UTONIUM!!!! WHY ARE EARTH DID YOU-_" Blossom cut him off, "_Professor, Buttercup wasn't thinking. So I no she'll get grounded for like about 2 months. Agree? Oh and she already has detention for 3 months._" I opened my eyes and looked at the Professor then at Buttercup, waiting to see what might happen. The Professor took an other deep breathe, "_Fine, BUT it better not happen again Buttercup. Understand?_" BC scoffed and said, "_It's not my fault those Rowdyruff Bastards go to our school!!!!!_" I looked at the Professor wondering what he will say._

**

* * *

**

**WITH THE BOYS!**

**As soon as the Brick closed the door to their house, he turned to Butch glaring deadly. (a/n: ouch! Run Butch run! lolz) Butch opened his mouth to talk, but closed it. Brick yelled, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR IDIOTICE MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!? I MEAN COME ON BUTCH HAVE SOME COMMON SESNSE!!! BOOMER DID BETTER THEN!! BOOMER DID!!! YOU FUCKING MORAN! GETTING INTO A DAMN FUCKING FIGHT!!!! OH AND NOT JUST ANY PISS OFF FIGHT!! YOUGOT INTO A FIGHT WITH BUTTERCUP!!!!!! A POWERPUFF GIRL!!!!! DO YOU HAE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID!?! DO YOU!? HUH?! WELL?!" Butch looked at him annoyed. "YOU DON'T HUH?! WHAT HAPPEN TO 'LET'S STAY LOW SO WE WONT GET INTO ANY FUCKING TROUBLE'EH?!" Boomer looked at Butch who was getting angry. Butch glared back at Brick, "So? It's just a fight no big deal I bet Mojo is happy! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM MAN!?!?! RELAX GEEZ!! RIGHT BOOMER?!" Boomer looked at each boy calmly and said, "Hey don't bring me into this. Butch you know this **_**is**_** your fucking fault right? The plan was is to get the Powerpuffs to like us not to anger them, not to scare them. But to destroy them man." Butch was breathing deeply and hard. He glared at both Boomer and Brick then walked off to his room. Boomer looked at Brick, "Hey, you Butch always looking for a fight right? And I bet he didn't mean anything he said." Brick glanced at Boomer, "I don't know little bro I don't know." Boomer glared at him; he always hated being called 'little brother' just because he was the most innocent one. **

* * *

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS:

Buttercup glared at Blossom, "2 MONTHS BLOSSOM?!!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GUNNA BACK ME UP ON THIS 1!!!!!" Bubbles sighed. Blossom looked calmed, "Well it's better than a year right?" "But 2 fucking months!!! That ain't fair!! I mean he started it!!!" Bubbles looked at Buttercup and asked, "Do you even know _who _were fighting with anyway?" Buttercup looked at her confused, "Huh? No why? He's new meat." Bubbles eyes widened with concern, "Guys you might wanta sit down for this." Both girls sat down worried. "Guys the Rowdyruff Boys go to our school. Buttercup got into a fight with Butch and you Blossom yelled Brick." BC and Blossom's eyes went wide. "I know Boomer is there too, Bloss what are we gunna do?" "I don't know…..i really don't know." Blossom had a sad look on her face.

* * *

Well That's all folks!!!!!!!! See ya next time!!!! Jiji lolz ;p review please and tell your friends to read please!!!! urgh i keep making chappies soooo short!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Was sup? I'm ready to start! Uhhh I got really nothing soooo I'll just go with it

Disclaimer: we all know who owns and who doesn't!

ENJOY!!!!XD

* * *

IN THE MORNING:  
All three girls were up, ready, and now eating breakfast. Well looking at it than eating it. The Professor came in and looked at every single girls face. The door bell rings and the Professor went to get it. (Ok? I think it sounds toooo werid?) Mitch was standing by the door trying to look hot cause usually Bubbles answers it. "Hello Mitchell what are you doing here? And standing like that?" Mitch flushed and answered, "Uh Mr. Utonium nice to see you-and-I-uh-your daughters and I walk to school together now." He smiled innocently. The Professor quickly closed the door as soon as he stepped outside. "Listen I have no idea what happen to the girls. Right now they look really sad. Not even eating" Mitch looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I'm on it. Now let me get through." Mitch walked in while the Professor went to the store. Mitch heads to the kitchen and looked at the girls. Each one upset with sad faces. Though, Mitch checked out each one. (PERVERT!) Blossom was wearing jean shorts with a pink shirt that has a heart that says 'I know you love me!3' with white leggings and pink flats, Bubbles was wearing black jean shorts with a plaid(Is that how you spell it?) blue and black shirt with black ankle boots and she has a black bow on her hair, and Buttercup had jeans, a green and black U OF NY jersey, with black and green teeny(that's what I call tenses shoes) with her hair in her usual style messy. "Yo wassup girls!!!! Why the long face?" "Oh hey Mitch." Said the girls together. Bubbles lifted up her head and tried to fake smile at him but she failed. "Well? Are you gunna tell me or not?" Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Buttercup stood up and said, "THOSE ROWDYRUFF BASTARDS GOT TO OUR SCHOOL!!!! AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Mitch looked at the girls, "Are you kidding me? That's it? " 3 girls nodded. "Well I'll be-who cares if they are! I know what might make you feel better!!!" "What?" said the girls.

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

_We all looked at Mitch confused. So I spoke up, "What is it? A stupid song you sing what?" Mitch smiled and winked, "We're going to a teen club to NIGHT BABY!!!" We were shocked. I mean a club, a party, and ooo who I am I kidding! "OK!!" Blossom and Buttercup looked at me. Blossom had a mature look, "I don't know. I mean what if something happens? I mean a club a place where teens drink and have sex!!" Mitch looked at her strangely and calmly says, "Well someone is playing mom, and well yeah there is drinking but no closets or bedrooms. And the bathrooms don't have locks, so no need to worry mama." Blossom glared at him deadly. Buttercup spoke up, "Hey, what about Bubbles? Drunk idiots are gunna be trying to get her just because she's a blonde." Mitch looked at her bored, "She'll be fine. She will be with me right Bubbly" I looked at him confused. HELL NO I WON'T BE WITH HIM!!! I'll be with the hotties there ^w^. Oh yeah! I totally know what I am gunna wear!!! This is gunna be so much FUN!!!! Ep!_

* * *

**WITH THE ROWDYRUFFS:**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Boomer woke up screaming with Butch right on top of him, watching in amusement. "Are you done yet?" Boomer stopped screaming and started taking deep breathes, "yeah I am now! Now first of all GET THE FUCK OFF ME! Second, what the hell? And third, why did you do that?!?" Butch got off him and started laughing hard, "Sorry man is was really funny!!" "It is not!! I don't know what the fuck you're even talking about!" brick came in when the 2 boys started arguing. "Hey." The boys kept arguing. "HEY!! QUIT IT YOU MORANS!!!" Both boys stopped and looked at Brick then started laughing. "What?!" Butch walked up to him laughing and put a hand on Brick's shoulder, "Man, that is a stupid outfit your wearing! Who you wearing that for? BLOSSOM?!" Boomer and Butch laughed harder while Brick looked down. He was wearing a plaid red shirt open with his undershirt out and red shoes with his old tatty cap backwards. He looked at Butch who was wearing baggy jeans with a black shirt with green letters that said 'I'm a Punk so what?'. And Boomer is not dressed yet. Brick looked up with a deadly glare, "So what! At least I don't look ghetto!" Butch stopped laughing and glared back. Butch said with death written all over it, "What did you say?" "G-H-E-T-T-E-O. Ghetto boy." With that Brick smirked at him. Boomer sighed and said, "Hey, if you both are gunna fight then fight in the living room NOT in mine." He pushed them out so he can get dressed.**

**He put a white undershirt with a black and blue button up shirt but he lift it open, the shirt was black with blue flames on it, he also had kinda baggy jeans with black shoes and his hair messy as usual. As soon as he walked out he got tackled by both his brothers.**

* * *

**BOOMERS P.O.V.:**

**As soon as I walked out I got tackled by my brothers. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Brick just laughed and said, "Well little bro, do you wanta go with s to a club tonight?" hmmm a club eh? Hot girls? IM IN! "Sure, I'm up for it." I saw Butch wrinkle his nose. "What?" "You smell like cologne." "Yeah? So? The ladies like it." I winked at him playfully while he shoved me. **

"**Boomer, WHAT girl would like you?"**

"**Yeah? A blind one bro?"**

**GAH! I hate when they do this! So I said:**

"**NO, a ladies man who act like a gentleman to them but be a rebellious to my two cold-blooded brothers."**

**They both shared a glare then tackled me again, until-  
"BOYS!!!! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE AND GET TO SCHOOL OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!!"**

**Damn Mojo……….fagot monkey**

* * *

**Wow that went well right? Long one too I think right? Lolz anyways REVIEW ^w^ well i had fun! You may guess what will happen! review! plus I wanta hear what your little evil minds will come up with!!**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA PEEPS!!!! Sorry I haven't updated I blame friend drama cause my friend Samantha and she went out with my best Angel and he was cheating on her with his old GF Selena and now she kinda hates him but still kinda likes him…..HE WOVES ME!! jiji only as a friend-

disclaimer:BUBBLY DOES NOT OWN PPG OR RRBS EXPECT OC!!!:D

* * *

BUBBLES POV:

I was in my 7th period class watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Only 3 minutes to go and 60 seconds left!

"You do know watching the clock isn't gunna make it go faster?"

I turned my head towards Blossom with a frown on my face. Must she always do this?!

"So? I don't care I just want-"

Then the bell cut me off! FINALLY!! FREEDOM! STARSTRUCK CLUB YOU BETTER WATCH OUT CAUSE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ARE GUNNA TAKE THE DANCE FLOOR!!! I gather my junk and ran towards my locker, but then I smack into a guy. Sigh. MUST I ALWAYS BUMP INTO HIM!! He picked me up and smirk at me; his se-stupid stupid smirk! Yeah let's go with that.

"Where you going beautiful? Trying to find me?" he cooed. MAN SOMETIMES I JUST WANTA-ARGH! Instead of choking him I faked a smile and said:

"No, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm meeting my friends and sisters at my house so we could go-I mean hang out."

"Really? Fine Ms. Bubbly hottie you may go."

I rolled my eyes and ran off to my locker. Damn it! it took too long to get away from him! 5 good wonderful minutes wasted! As soon as I got to my locker I stuff my stuff in there and flied home. When I opened the door I went to my bed room to get changed. My outfit was a black skirt with a dark sparkly shirt and black boots. I lift my hair curly down then put black and blue sparkles in it. (A/N: did you know it's real? I have 5 of them!) Then I applied blueberry flavored lip-gloss and black eye shadow. I look awesome! Once I went down stairs, Blossom, Buttercup, and Mitch was already down there. Mitch had a black shirt with jeans on…..wow lame……BC had black skinny jeans with black shoes and a midriff green shirt with wow surprisely green eye shadow! Blossom had a red dress and a pink lace on it, and she had pink make up on, plus her hair was still up in a ponytail. OH! And her shoes were pink flats and she had red heart dangly earrings on. Mitch smiled at me checking me out.

"Ready beautiful? You look great!"

I groaned how many times are men are gunna keep calling me beautiful!?

"Ready."

Then we went outside in Mitch's black Tunero!

(Link: .com/images/cars/tunero_430_)

As soon as we got to the club Blossom started to freak out.

"Um I change my mind I'll wait here!" BC glared at her and dragged her out of the car _and said, "Too late your going!"_

_We entered the club the music was playing:_

_Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music. (2x)_

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

* * *

Buttercup and I ran to the dance floor with Mitch while Blossom went to the relaxing center!

_  
Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop t_he  
Please don't stop the music_

_

* * *

_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

* * *

Mitch and I were dancing while Buttercup was dancing with some blacked haired guy. Oh well! At least he's cute. My body was matching the beat of the music. Wow I feel so free! No worries what so ever! Mitch kept tring to put his hands on my hips but with all the turning I'm doing he couldn't. ;p

* * *

_  
Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor

Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  


* * *

_Then a blonde hot guy came near us, offering me a dance. I took it because I wanted to get away from Mitch. Anything to get away from him. _

* * *

_  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa (2x)

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa(6x)

Please don't stop the music

* * *

_As soon the song was over I noticed Blossom talking and laughing with a red haired dude. I knew she'll like it here! The next song that came on was Boom Boom Pow!:_

Gotta get that [x3]  
Gotta get that that that, that that

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]

Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that (Boom boom boom)

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

* * *

The guy I was dancing with was a little dizzy at some point. He yelled at me, "Do you want something to drink?" I nodded, "Please! Umm get me a soda I guessed any one!" "Ok." he lifted to get our drinks. I smiled, wow he's pretty cute. He came back with our drinks. I took a long one too, jiji. But something was different about it's taste. So I just ignored it, it might be diet anyways. So we danced some more, but soon I got very very dizzy and passed out?

* * *

Whoa long chappie! Well what will happen? Find out next time! Reivew! cause I need help!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I still kind of have a writer's block sooooooo uh he he? I'll try it now

Disclaimer: we all know who owns stuff right? Lol

Um I think you guys should listen to Starsturck by 30h3 then Rebirthing by Skillet, then uh oh by the Cheetah girls! In exact order

Starstruck: 0:00-1:30

Rebirthing: (only listen to this when it says with Blossom, BC etc till the when your finish reading it)

Uh oh: Till the end of the story.

**WARNING: MAJOR CURSING IF SO**

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

"Ow." I had just woken up from sleeping? Ow I think I have a headache. Wait how come I don't remember coming home? Or what happen last night? Oh well. Ow my body is so sore. Geez I must of did some major dancing I guess. I slowly got up saying 'ow' at every inch. I looked around the room. Wait this isn't my room! Where am I?!?!? Oooooh no.

**

* * *

**

**WITH BLOSSOM, BC, AND MITCH:**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING KNOW _WHERE_ SHE IS YOU MITCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? _YOU_ WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER YOU TWO-FACE SON OF A BITCH!!!!!"

"Well I-uh-well you see-I- we were dancing together than this-uh strong blonde guy came up and-uh-asked her to dance and she quickly took the offer and-umm left."

"WHAT?!?!?! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! WE _TRUSTED_ YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!"

"BC, calm down. It was an accident."

Buttercup gave her a dirty look and then glared back again at Mitch. Blossom hit Mitch on the head hard. "Ow. What was that-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!? I LET SOME FUCKING STANGER TAKE MY BELOVED BUBBLES!!!!!!! OH SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GUNNA DO?! I MEAN WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHERE SHES AT? AND IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!!!" Buttercup glared at him and said, "No duh dipshit!" Blossom gave her a warning look. "_Buttercup._"_ "_What? You now it's true!_" _Blossom stood up and sad, "If you two are done arguing than let's start looking for her." With that Blossom lifted them there. "I uh am going with her." Mitch followed Blossom; which lifted Buttercup alone. "…….WAIT FOR ME!" They went different directions hoping to find any luck.

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

I shivered while looking where I was at. Then I looked down. OH NO! I'M HALF NAKED IN A HOTAL ROOM BY MYSELF HALF NAKED AND TO TOPPED IT ALL OFF I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!!!!!! Oh no no no no no no no. Awe what happen last night? Ok Think Bubbles think. What do I remember before I got drunk? Ok I was dancing a lot. But with who? Umm I remember dancing to one song with Mitch than a tall, muscular, hot, guy asked me to dance and I took the offer. I also remember dancing a lot with this guy then he went to get my-(gasps). THAT'S IT! I GOT DRUGGED!! Awe forget Miss. Nice girl OH SHIT!!! I got up looking for my clothes and found them on the floor. Then I found a note. I picked it up and it said:

Dear Bubbles,

I had a wonderful time with you last night Babe. ;) Who knew you're really good. Anyways as you can see I lifted because I didn't want my brothers wondering where I am. I hope you get what you deserved for rejecting me.

Sincerely,

S.A.

Oh…..shit……I didn't do what I think I did right? I mean I'm a good girl right? And good girls don't do this RIGHT? I mean I'm just parainod (Did i spell that right?) right?

* * *

UH OH!!!! Omg what do you think what might happen next? :O Who is the guy who raped her? Why am I asking you people questions I'm suppose to answer you? Am I a blonde? Am I good at this story? Will Blossom, Buttercup, and Mitch find her? Will Buttercup beat the shit out of Mitch? Well find out next time!!!

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Wassup? I hate friend drama, stress, and basely everything in my life. This is my only getaway. So please make me happy with reviews: D.

Declaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys.

* * *

**??? P.O.V.:**

DAMN!! Last night was great! I can't believe I fucked her!! And yet I feel guilty. Man, I wish I didn't do that damn bet. Oh well who knew she could get it on! I had lifted a note for her to read. I never felt that way before. Lust, loved, and self-fishes. I remember listening to her moaning my name. I smirked it sound very sweet.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

_I lead Bubbles to a motel near the club. She was completely drunk! I had thought I was steps ahead of her but she was steps away from me! I hear her say my name. I turned and looked at her giggling like an idiot. But I stayed calm and answered her, "Yes?" _

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_A place where you'll feel satisfied, babe."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_I didn't hear her speak; it was quiet for a second. She was kind of walking funny. I saw she came towards me and starts to unbutton my shirt. I took her arms away and put my arms around her waist._

"_Whoa babe, wait till we get inside the room."_

_I heard her giggle like crazy again. She smiled a_

goofy smile and answered very tipsy, "Fine."

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

I smirked; after all she did do a great blowjob. I chuckled at the thought of that. I entered my house and saw my brothers in the living room. My red head brother was pissed off and my blacked headed bro was just smirking at me. I frowned and glared back at my red head brother.

"Where the _hell _have you been young man!?!?!?!?"

I looked at him blankly, blinking. I love pissing him off, its so funny seeing his face turn red. I guess that why his name is Brick.

"Well? Boomer are you gunna answer my damn question?!"

"Yes, I was fucking a chick."

I smirked at him. Just keep it plain and simple. I saw Brick's confused look than it turned very angry. He glared at me for a couple of minutes'.

"You're fucking off the hook."

I saw Butch snickering and Brick getting ready to explode. He turned to Butch and Butch smile turned into a frown slowly. I was ready to watch the show, now I was the one who's snickering.

"Do you think this is fucking funny?"

"……"

"Well Butch? Do you think THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?!"

"….Yes."

"How old is our little brother?!"

"Uhhhh 18?"

My month turned in a 'O' shape. How could my fucking brother forget how OLD I AM?!!? That bastard! Brick better give it to him!

"16 YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!"

That's when I came in.

"Oh, Brick did you know he _paid_ me to fuck Bubbles?"

"What?! YOU FUCKING MORAN BUTCH WHAT KIND OF A BROTHER ARE YOU?!! YOU ARE ALWAYS DISREAPECTFUL, AN IDIOT, HARDHEADED, PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!"

I looked at Butch and man you do NOT wanta call him any of those names Brick just called him. I saw Butch's face fill with anger and rage.

"SO?! WHO GIVES A FUCK! GOD DAMN!"

"I DO BUTCH! YOU ARE ALWAYS TREAT BOOMER AND I LIKE WE'RE LOSERS AND YOU'RE THE PERFECT KING!!!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FOR ONE IS TOO FUCKING BORING AND BOOMER IS A PUSSY!!!! BUT HE PROVED ME WRONG WHEN HE ACTUALLY FUCKED THAT BLONDE POWDER PUFF!!!"

"You know what Butch?"

I saw Butch calm down a bit, but still glaring at Brick.

"What dipshit?"

Brick faked smiled.

"You're sleeping out side tonight."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"You heard me."

"YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"Don't worry you're one too."

I watch Brick head to his room and he slammed the door. Yikes! I turned at Butch. I saw him calm down when I looked at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just go do your homework or something, Boomer."

"Ok, whatever."

"Hey."

"What?"

"How was it?" I saw him smirk at me while I smiled sheepishly.

"Awesome. Amazing. Good. Hot. Sexy."

"Damn. God job little bro."

"Thanks"

I rubbed my head as I went to my room. I closed my door and lied on my bed.i was thinking about what happen last night. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Major long chappie o.o'''''''''''''''''''''''' oh well it was worth it wasn't it? LOLZ review please


	12. Chapter 12

Was sup peeps!!! Some of your reviews were funny jiji. Thank you guys for reviewing :D!! They mean a lot! I want you guys to check out a new story The Love Triangle by well me and Twilight-Lily915. Please? Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys.

ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

Oh no no no no no no no What guy took me to Lenny's Motel?! I checked out and paid her $30.00. Wow I can't believe this guy brought me to a cheap motel. Oh well at least I don't need to pay very much. I might as well go home. I went outside and saw that I was near the park. Hmmm if the park is here than I guess home is 4 miles. Ow note to self never wear heels to a club _and_ don't trust anyone at the club. Aw I hope my sisters arint worried-wait I have a cell phone. Somewhere. I started digging through my purse and found my cell and called Blossom.

"_HELLO?!"_

"_Um hi Blossom."_

"_Bubbles?!?!"_

"_Yeah, it's me. Um do you think you guys come pick me up at uh Reed's park?"_

"_Ok! We have major talking to do! GUYS I FOUND BUBBLES! I see you!"_

"_See you."_

I started to get nervous. Maybe I should've called Missy or Jenny. Maybe even Moose. Great what am I gunna tell them? I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach and fell down on my knees. I heard a car park near and heard foot steps running towards me.

"Bubbles? Are you ok?!"

"Do I look like I'm ok?!"

"Buttercup, she doesn't look so good. Come on let's take her home."

"Ok."

They helped me up and took me home. As soon as went to my room I blot to the bathroom and threw up. Blossom, Buttercup, and Mitch ran where I was. Wondering what the hell happen and Blossom came up and hold my hair back. I continued to throw up. When I was done I rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth to clean out all the barf. Ok gross.

**

* * *

**

**Boomer P.O.V.:**

**I was lying down on my bed thinking about what had happen last night. I have these weird feelings like I don't know. I heard my door open with a bang and then I got tackled. Damn Butch.**

"**What's up bro?"**

"**Thinking about what happened last night. I have these weird feelings."**

"**Ah, the guilt trip and I have no idea the second one is."**

"**Why do I feel guilty?"**

"**Was that you're first time?"**

"**Yes but-"**

"**Then there you go lil bro."**

**I saw Butch chuckle. I feel guilty? I think that's one than what's the other?**

"**Oh, Boomer I think the other feeling is that you're afraid that she might get pregnant."**

"**Will she? And will she know who um-"**

"**Maybe. If you tell her than she would know."**

"**But doesn't the doctor tell you who the father is?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What will she do to me if she found out **_I _**was the father?"**

"**Then Butterbabe and Mitch will kill you."**

"…………"**  
**

**Buttercup? Mitch? Oh no what am I-wait what the hell am I doing she's not even pregnant by me! Ok Boomer just calm down at school just act normal and no will suspect you did something. Than when you get home just freak out. Please don't be pregnant Bubbles. Please!! I DON'T WANTA BE A FATHER YET!!!!!**

* * *

**Monday:**

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

I have been throwing up during the rest of the weekend. Blossom has been throwing worried looks at BC. Daddy asked if I was ok and if I don't have to go to school. I went to school with my sisters. Today I didn't feel so dressed up. I put on jeans, black vans, and a simple dark blue shirt with a black vest. I straighten my hair and lifted it down. I put in an extra shirt in case I threw up again and on my shirt. I walked downstairs and eat toast with cinnamon. After when all three of us ate; we lifted the house in BC's car or what she calls it her 'baby'. We entered the school.

"Yo Bubbles how you feeling?"

"I feel ok Buttercup why?"

"I wanted to know. You're my sister I have to protect you. If I don't than who will?"

"Blossom will."

"She can only protect herself."

"You do know I'm right here right?"

Buttercup and I looked at each other and turned back at Blossy.

"Yup!"

"Jerks."

"We know."

We laughed but your laughing fit got interrupted by Jerk, Stupid, and Dumbass. They all had smirks on their faces. Great what do they want. Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to them.

"Can we help you losers?"

Butch faked laugh.

"No Butterbitch. We're here to talk to Blondie here."

"Too bad because you're not gunna. Peace out Faggot"

"Dumbass."

"And Man whore."

We ran away from them before they could do or say anything to us. We started to giggle while we ran. We turned back and saw them with shock faces then it turned angry quicky. They started to run after us. Buttercup was laughing and said, "Let's head to our classes quickly!" We went our different ways. Finally, a class with none of the Rowdy Bastards. I took a second to catch my breathe and entered the class. Uh no here comes the sickness. I threw up again. Missy ran towards me and took me out of the classroom with Miss. Lopez.

"Are you ok girl?"

"I don't know."

Miss. Lopez also ran next to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"You feel ok. You're not heating up."

"But why don't I feel good?"

"I don't know girl. What happen last weekend? Did anything happened?"

"I can't remember, but I woke up in a motel."

Miss. Lopez and Missy shared a look. I looked at them confused.

* * *

Don't you just LOVE cliffs? Lolz jiji review please and check uh The Love Triangle! PLEASE?


	13. Chapter 13

Funny now I wanta know what's gunna happen to Bubbles too. Lol and I am the author! Lolz. Hmm well, now the time to find out what's wrong with Bubbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGS or RRBS.

* * *

ENJOY

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

"What? Is something wrong?_"_

"Girl, I uh don't know what to tell you, but-"

"Bubbles, Missy is gunna take you to the nurse is that ok?"

"Ok Miss. Lopez."

"Do you want me to call you're sisters out of their classrooms?"

"No thank-"

"Miss. Lopez we will have the nurse call them out when she's ready. Is that ok?"

"Of course and you both are excuse."

"Ok."

Missy took me to Nurse Mary. A gentle kind lady in her mid 40s; she was already getting her white snow hair. She always had a warming smile. And her assistant Mrs. Carrie; Mrs. Carrie is in her early 30s and had light brown hair. We entered the room.

"Good morning ladies. What can I do for you?"

Missy spoke up and whispered something in Nurse Mary's ear. The nurse frowned frighten as she looked at me. She came up and took my hand.

"Bubbles, how did you feel the next day when you were at the motel?"

"Um I don't know sore. Like I couldn't move."

"Sweetie I want you to take this pregnancy test in case."

"O-of c-course."

I started to shake when I took the test from Nurse Mary's hand and went to the bathroom. After I took the test I waited 3 minutes; when the test results came in I started to cry as I went back to the nurse. I heard someone whistling coming towards the bathroom.

"Bubbles?"

Boomer. Ugh can't he see I'm not in the mood! I hided the test in my pocket. I heard him come near me.

"Bubbles are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!?"

I ran towards the nurse office into Missy's arms. I gave her the test and heard her gasp. She hugged me back tightly scared as I am. I heard foot steps running here.

"Hey Missy is Bubbles ok? I saw her crying on the floor outside the bathroom."

"GO AWAY BOOMER! Can't you see she's upset?"

"I just wanted to help."

"You can help by leaving you ass."

"Why are you calling me an ass?"

"Cause you keep teasing, hurting, and being an asshole to her and her sisters with _you're_ dumbass brothers."

"Don't bring my brothers into this."

I heard two more people come in. I peeked and saw Blossom and BC worried. BC glared at Boomer.

"_What are you doing here?_"

"Well I _was_ trying to help. I guess I'm leaving."

"Than get your ass out of here!"

I saw Boomer leave through my tears. I can't believe I'm pregnant with some asshole's kid!! And a guy I don't even know!!! Blossom came up and took me away from Missy's arms and warped her own around me. Hushing me like when I was little. Buttercup asked Missy what had happen. I answered before Missy could.

"I-I'm p-p-PREGNANT!"

I started to cry harder. I hugged tighter to Blossom. Why me? Why me?! Why not someone else!?! I can't believe this is happening to me! I heard Buttercup was freaking out.

"You guys are kidding me right? Bubbles can't be pregnant! You're just kidding to get me back from everything I did right? Right?"

"No, Buttercup its true. She's pregnant."

I saw Buttercup kneed down and hugged me tight. I heard her talking to Blossom.

"Buttercup calm down. We have to support her and the baby."

"My little sister is _pregnant_! It's my entire fault because of me she's pregnant. I shouldn't have trusted Mitch in the first place. Now a fucking asshole fucked her and FUCKING RAPED HER!!! WHEN I FIND THAT BASTARD I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down BC. Just calm down."

I just cried. Can't believe this happen to me.

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V.:**

Oh shit. I was just listening what they were saying. Bubbles pregnant because me. Damnit I shouldn't have listened to Butch. Now, I'm scared because if I tell them it was me Buttercup is gunna kill me! Shit what am I gunna do? My baby gunna grow inside Bubble's stomach and I may never be able to see it! Damn it!! Wait till I tell Butch and Brick. Shit what am I gunna say? Oh I know 'Hey Butch, Brick guess what I'm a father of one the Powerpuff girl's baby. You know our enemy well believe it cause your gunna be its uncles!' In case you didn't catch my sarcasm it was there.

Well, what am I gunna do?!

* * *

I know what you're going to do Boomer! You better start running because BC isn't the only one whose gunna kill you. *Looking at the reviewers* RUN BOOMER RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways you lucky ducky I was in the mood to pose this story. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thank you ^w^.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys….:( I guess I better start the story. I had a good day and all but my best friend didn't and TODAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY!! He told me that it started off good but ending bad. read the disclaimer on the last chappie.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

I quickly walked back to my class shaking. I can't believe I am gunna be a father in 9 FUCKING MONTHS!!!!!!!! Shit what am I gunna do? I entered the classroom. Mr. L was looking at me confused. Butch stood up and walked next to me. He turned to the teacher and said:

"Um Mr. Love can I speak to my brother outside the classroom for a second? Just real quick."

I saw Mr. Love sigh and nod. Butch and Brick pulled me out of the classroom and into the hall. Brick looked me up and down than whispered in Butch's ear.

"Um Boomer you ok? You're shaking."

"Yeah and not the good kind."

Brick nudged Butch in the arm hard. Well it seems like it. I opened my mouth to answer them.

"O-oh n-nothing."

"Doesn't seem like. Come on bro what is it?"

"W-well let's just s-say t-that you're going t-t-t-to be u-u-uncles."

Butch's mouth dropped dead opened while Brick went bugged eyed. I gave them a weakly smile still shaking. What I tell you? You better have earplugs because this isn't gunna be pretty.

"YOU GOT BUBBLES P-"

"Shut up you idiot. Now _Boomer,_ how did you find out?"

"I saw her crying in front of the bathroom. And I asked her what's wrong she yelled at me than she ran to the nurse's office and I saw Missy holding her. And I got yelled at by Missy than Buttercup and Blossom came in than Buttercup yelled at me to get out. So I just hide behind the door and heard Missy say Bubbles is pregnant."

"Damn dude that's touch shit-ow!"

"Don't worry Boomer we will find a way to tell her or kidnap the baby after it's been born."

I glance at Butch who was rubbing his head in pain and confusion.

"But doesn't the baby need to be breast feed and a mother care?"

"Who said we were only kidnapping the baby?"

"Guys, I'm not sure I mean it's _my_ baby."

"But look that _baby_ might be powerful cause _both_ the parents have _super powers._"

"I don't know."

"Think about it. That baby of yours is either gunna be_ good or evil_."

"Sooooooo..........GOOD LUCK!!!!!"

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

There's a baby in my stomach. A un bebé en mi estómago. I gently put my hand on my tummy. Soon I will lose all my skinniest; I will be fat. I really need to find out who the father is. Now what do I remember.

_Flashback:_

_A tall blonde hot guy asks me to dance. I quickly took the offer so I could get away from Mitch. He went to get us drinks and-_

_End of flashback_

That's all I could remember. I need to lay down I'm getting a headache. Blossom helped me up and sat me on the nurse's bed.

"Do you think the father is in this school right now?"

"Pft he better because BC and me are gunna kick that guy's ass big time. I mean he put her in this pain."

"I'm with Missy. When I find this guy I'm gunna kill him and put him in a grave where he'll be all bloody and-"

"Guys? I don't want the father dead! When this child is gunna be asking where his 'daddy' is and what am I gunna tell him or her that his or her 'daddy' is dead?!!?!?!!?"

"Well uh I uh-"

"THEN WAIT TIL I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KILL HIM!!!! GOT IT?!?!"

"Uhhhh got it. right Missy?"

"Um y-yeah whatever BC says. Uh ehehe?"

"Good. Now can someone give me ice-cream?"

I looked around at everyone. What? I wonder what's wrong.

"Don't worry girls, mood swings are gunna be happening so my advice is to be gentle with her."

"But I'm not moody."

I pouted am I really that moody?

* * *

Whatcha ya think?? Lol review please!!! And thank you guys for reveiwing the last chappies!!!XD


	15. Chapter 15

Do you wanta know what I hate right now? Is a writers block! Lol anyways I'm just gunna ship to the story just read the disclaimer in the last chappies.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**BUTTERCUP P.O.V.:**_

Yes! Thanks to Bubble's pregnancy we get to stay out of school! OH YEAH! I took a look Bubbles who looked like she saw a ghost. Everyone was heading to their net class when we were heading to the office to go home. Blossom was looking at every single boy that passed by us. Hmmm not a bad Bloss Gloss. I give Missy and Blossom a wink. They didn't get it at first but than got it and wink at me back. I turned to Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles what up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just trying to remember who raped me."

I saw her pout trying to remember what happened that night. While I wasn't looking; I bumped into something hard. I turned around and saw……the rowdyruff bastards. What the fuck do they want?! I put Bubbles behind me in case they were gunna do something. They each had a perverted smirk on their months. I glared at them.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Oh nothing Butterbabe, we just _need_ to talk to you're sister."

"No way in _hell_ I'm gunna let you 3 talk to her."

"Come on Butterbabe, it will only take a second."

"Ok, she's all ears. Right Bubbles?"

"Um……yeah."

The Brick rolled his eyes and glared his stupid red eyes at me.

"_Alone._"

"Than she wont listen to you assholes."

"You got them girl!"

Missy pumped her fist in the air, but her smile slowly turning into a frown. I looked at her confused. I looked around where is Bubbles? Those bitches! They took her without me looking!!!!! THOSWE SONS OF A-wait do they even _have_ a mom?

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

Boomer and Brick took me behind BC's back. They covered my month and pulled me away from the other girls. Wait how can they kidnap me while BC had her arm on my stomach? I guess she was so busy looking at Butch she might've forgot about me.

"Where are you taking me?"

I saw Boomer slowly hugging me backwards with his head on top of mine. God! I feel so short. :(. Boomer gently whispered in my ear.

"Just right here babe, we're not gunna hurt you or the baby."

I frozed. He heard us talking about it. oh no.

"What baby? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"No we just need to ask you something."

"Yeah, Blondie."

"Um ok shoot."

"Ok first things first Blondie that we _know_ you're pregnant and second of all if I were you I would watch that stomach of yours."

"Why are you telling me this? I know I have to watch it and HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!?!?!?!"

I saw Boomer blush a little. GASP IT WAS HIM!!

"Uh a little birdie told us."

"Shut up! I know it was _you _Boomer you little_ twit._"

He scratch on the back of his head innocently. As BC would say bastard!

"Anyways, since when did you guys care if I'm healthy or not? I could always get an abortion (Is that it?) if I wanted to."

I could've sworn I saw Boomer twitched. He glared.

"You're _not_ getting an abortion!!"

"SAYS WHO?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE FUCKING FATHER!!! IT'S _MY _BABY AND I COULD DO WANT _I _WANT!!!"

"WELL I-"

Buttercup came up glaring at both of them. She was dragging unconscious bloody Butch. Yikes! Thank goodness I wasn't there. She threw him in front of Boomer and Brick.

"Here's you're idiot! And I will be taking my own idiot!"

"Hey!"

"I mean sister!!"

"Good."

Buttercup took my arm and partly dragged me home with Missy and Blossom.

* * *

Whatcha ya think? Lol review please! And I hope some day I'll make longer chappies.


	16. Chapter 16

What?! Someone emailed me saying they want 10 chappies!!! Lol I don't know I if I could do that I usually have time for 1 or 2 chappies 1 on this one and 1 on my other ones! Lol I'll try so no worries.

ENJOY  
________________________________________________________________________

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

When we got home, the professor was walking out of his lab confused to see us home so early. It took him a while trying to figure out what was going on. He gave us the 'look'.

"Why are you girls home so early? And hello Missy."

"Hi John!"

"Dad, we- I mean Bubbles needs to tell you something."

"OK, shoot my bubbly."

"Ok you remember when BC, Blossom, Mitch, and I went to a new club?"

"Yes, and I trust you're sisters and Mitch to watch over you."

"Well, you see I uh um-"

I didn't know how to put it, so he won't faint or yell or something. BC was waiting impatiently. I looked for the girl's help. I was scared that I would get kicked out of my own house. The place I was born in. I hate that hot guy who raped me!!!!

"Dad, what Bubbles is trying to say is um."

"You may wanta sit down for this, but-"

"JOHN BUBBLES IS PREGNANT!!!!! There I said it."

I blushed and covered my face in embarrassment. I couldn't see what daddy looked like right now. I was about to cry for the 2nd time today.

"Oh Bubbles, my baby princess? Are you joking?!?!"

"A-are y-you g-g-gunna kick m-m-me o-out?"

"Good heavens Bubbles. I'm not gunna kick you out because you're pregnant. Now who did you have sex with angel?"

He spoke with a calm and gentle voice. Like things are gunna be ok. Easy for him to say, he's a guy and guys don't go through this stuff!! HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO'S PREGNANT!!!!

"She doesn't know or remember. The guy drugged her."

"Oh angel, come here."

"When I find this guy I am gunna beat him into a BLOODY DEAD PULT!!!!"

"Me too!!!"

"MISSY! BC! NOT HELPING!!"

He wrapped his arms around me while I cried. He was hushing me when I was little and scared of the dark. All I remember is the guy when a couple inches taller than me and was blonde-maybe I should tell them.

"D-daddy, I k-k-kind of r-r-rem-ember some o-of t-the g-guys l-l-look."

"What do you remember Bubs?"

"He was this tall."

I stood up to show them by using my hand.

"And he had dirty blonde hair in a messy way."

"Bubbles, you do know you get to stay home till the baby comes right?"

"Yeah. But I will stop going till I'm um 3 or 4 months."

"Ok. When do we make an appointment for you and the baby?"

"Next week."

"Don't you guys think that we should keep her from going places? I mean paparazzi are gunna have a ball when they find out one of the powerpuff girls got prego."

I saw BC look at me bored sand studied my aperients.

"Give her a month when the bump comes."

"Ok. Wait how will you will find the guy who raped me?"

"By asking every blonde boy."

"But can you be a little nice to them?"

"Maybe I don't know."

"_BUTTERCUP!!_"

"Ok ok ok let's see how they act."

"Fine."

I sighed. I highly doubt it's a boy that I am close too or a boy that goes to our school.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

My brothers and I ditched the rest of our classes just to go home. I was still shaking. God, I hope my baby will be ok. If I tell her I am the father I'll be dead and she will hate me forever. If I don't tell and she finds out I'm gunna be dead and she'll hate me. So both ways I'll be dead and she'll hate. GREAT! -__-

"YO Boom you cool?"

"Y-yeah."

"Don't seem like it."

"Leave him alone Butch he just found out he's a father so cut him some slack."

"Whatever. I'm not the one who fucked her."

"But you are the one who betted him to fuck her."

I saw Butch laugh. Now I remember that mother fucker owes me $2000 bucks!

"Yeah….it's not like I was gunna give the money anyways. I thought he would be too much of a pussy to do it."

I tackled him with all my strength. It's _HIS_ fault Bubbles is pregnant! He's the one who betted me!!! Gah! Who am I kidding it's my fault. I'm the one who is gunna put her through all that. I de-I really need to stop talking to myself. I saw Brick and Butch arguing again. Eh I'll stop them later when it gets bloody.:D

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH I MAKE SHORT CHAPPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

HI! Guys please check out The Love Triangle please! Its pretty easy what I got in mind. Ok anyways recap:

Bubbles told her dad what happen to her. Now BC and the rest of the girls are gunna try and figure out who raped her and why he did it.

Boomer on the other hand is still shocked because he is gunna be a father without Bubbles knowing. He is also thinking about telling her.

ENJOY!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

I got up in the morning to make breakfast for the girls and me. I gently shook Missy who had spent the night. I heard her slur and mumble. I think she said '5 more minutes mommy'. I lifted an eyebrow at her than rolled my eyes. I shook her harder.

"Wake up Missy!"

I heard her mumble again. I think she said 'BC don't kill me. It's not my fault I was staring at Butch! I mean if you look at him you could see all those HOT MUSCLES!!!' Ok I give up. I pushed her off the bed and fell down with a loud thud. I looked at the floor and SHE STILL ALSEEP!!!! Wait a minute I remember to throw water at her to wake her up. Duh! I hit myself in the head and head towards my bathroom. I turned on the sink and got a paper cup and filled it up. I walked towards Missy and threw the water at her. :3

"AY!!! HEY! ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? Y quien lanzó AGUA DE MÍ?!"

"I did because it's almost time for school, chica."

"Oh…..ok. Now help me up!"

"And I thought I would have mood swings."

"Shut up! I'm tired!"

I pulled Missy up laughing. God, this girl I might have to take care of two babies. He he.

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V:**

I heard yelling downstairs as I woke up. Damnit I hope my brothers didn't kill each other last night. Once I walked down, I saw Mojo and my brothers arguing; I hide behind the wall so they won't see me. I leaned my ear to listen what they were talking-well yelling about.

"Its not Boomer's fault he got a _powerpuff_ pregnant!! It's Butch's fault, if he didn't bet, cuss, or threated him he wouldn't have done it!"

"Well it's STILL his fault for knoking up a damn powerpuff!!"

"I find that bitch hot!! All of them are so if I was Boomer I'll be happy the fuck that chick!"

I heard Brick and Mojo yell at Butch together.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Dad, Bubbles doesn't know Boomer is the father of that damn baby!! For God's sake we don't know which side its gunna choose evil like us or good like them."

"OK, how is he taking this anyways?"

I stepped in the kitchen. I saw that Butch was rubbing his head; brick and Mojo were standing up.

"I'm taking it well, I want this baby dad. We can't kill it; it has my flesh and blood in it. even though it was a mistake I…..I love it."

"Fine you can keep it. But do you fucking know how you act responsible? All you fucking lazy asses do nothing!"

"HEY I'M PROUD OF MY LAZY ASS!! BECAUSE I HAVE BOOMER AND BRICK TO DO MY THINGS I'M TOO LAZY TO DO!!!"

"SHUT UP BUTCH!!"

"YEAH NO ONE NEEDS TO HEAR YOU!!"

I saw Butch loud whisper to Brick.

"Someone needs to get laid again."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU BUTCH!"

"I'm just saying jeez."

"Than shut up and keep it that way till we get to school."

I surprised he shut up. I grab my backpack and headed towards the door. I heard Brick get up and grabs his backpack and Butch just ran quickly and quietly; got his backpack. I have a feeling something bad is gunna happen today. I wonder what it is probably nothing.

I wonder if Bubbles will let me help her rise our child. She might hate if I told her either way she hates me right anyways. Shit what the fuck am I gunna do? Gah! I need help! I rubbed the back of my head as we entered the school. Then a loud crash came from down the hall and some blonde guy came between me and Brick. What are the odds of that? Some kid just flew between us out of the front door of the school!!!! When we turned back we saw Buttercup breathing hard-damn that guy must of did something. Then I saw my love coming next to her breathing hard. Blossom and uh I think the other girl was named Bissy Lissy Missy yeah that's it coming next to Buttercup and Bubbles.

Brick was looking at the girls than us. Girls than us. Girls than us. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!!?! Hey why is Buttercup looking at me that way? I saw her running towards us very very angry. I backed up hoping she'll be aiming at Butch. I closed my eyes and felt getting pushed out of the way. I fell to the hard cold floor, I opened my eyes in confusion. Brick was also on the floor. Butch on the other hand was behind us I guess he pushed us out of the way. Since Buttercup was outside. Bubbles came running after her breathing hard. I got up and stopped her from going after Buttercup. She looked up breathing hard and glaring at me.

"Let go of me Boomer!"

"No!"

I felt her struggle to get away from me. I just don't want her to push herself I looked at her stomach. I think a smirked at it. she glared at me trying to get out of my grasp.

"And why not?"

"You can't push yourself Babe, or that babe will be gone."

"Shut up! How do you know if I got an abortion or not? What if its dead already?"

I froze than glared at her. She sent daggers at me. I spoke to her with Vietnam (Is that how you spell it?) in my voice. I really did not like that question AT ALL!!

"Cause I know you wont fucking kill living breathing thing. If you keep pushing yourself that fucking baby will die. _Do_ _you understand me?"_

I saw her go wide eyed at me in fear.

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

After I heard him say that I froze. Why the hell does he care? I looked in his eyes and saw the deep ocean blue turn really dark blue like almost black. I just want to get away from him. Why can't he leave me alone? Geez il a une emprise sur moi. (its French she is saying Geez he has a tight grip on me.) Every time I make a movement he just held tighter. I softly whisper ow. I looked up I thought I was a goner right there and then. But he's eyes soften and he let go.

"Just _be careful._"

"I-I know."

"Better."

I walked up to BC and give her my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up. She sent daggers to the boys and pulled me back in the school. I just hope the principle didn't see than BC would be in big trouble. Missy ran up and gently hugged me and Blossom just glared at the boys. Well I think she is eyeing at Brick. Oooolalala ;p but I'm not gunna tell her. He he. I went to my locker with the girls following me. I opened it and took out my water bottle and took a drink. I glance at the girls. I heard BC mumbling to herself that she just knows something is up with Boomer and his brothers. Well they are acting different.

I mean since when did they care about me anyways? I AM their enemy after all. Boomer is the one who is acting weird. He keeps telling me to 'be careful', 'don't push myself,' and 'the baby will die.' Damn him he doesn't know a thing. His brothers are worse. Butch is a sicko and phyopath (Is that how you spell it?) and Brick is well a um I don't know but he is the smart one and always acting the bad boy. Pft if he's so bad than why does he always get good grades eh? Damn them I could do as I pleased.

"So Bubbles what happened with Boomer?"

"Nothing."

"Are you serous?!"

"Guys, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."

"Shut up Blossom you can cover you're ears while me and Missy listen."

"It's 'Missy and I'."

"I don't care."

"Well Bubbles? What happed?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"He just told me to not push myself too hard or the baby will die and to be careful."

"That's it?"

"That's all he said?"

"Yup."

"Are you pulling our legs?"

"Nope."

"Fine alright but I still don't understand why they care about you're health."

"Please BC you're just jealous of Bubbles cause she's getting all the attention, especially from Butch."

"Shut up I don't care about attention!! Or Butch!!!!"

"Uh huh suuuuuuuure."

"Whatever."

I giggled typical BC always declining the fact some boys like her. But still that I don't understand why they care. They never cared about anything but themselves and destroying stuff. I think that question is gunna be haunting my mind for a long time before I find out what's really gong on.

* * *

Wow 4 and ½ pages long!!! Not bad eh? So please review and check out my continuing story 'The Love Triangle' please. Peace out!


	18. Chapter 18

You guys are really lucky I'm updating. You would not believe what happen Wednesday!! Lol I know I shouldn't you guys this but I GOT ASKED OUT BY ANGEL'S FRIEND SAUL!!!! He is really cute. He was the one who asked me out yay! But he did it really romantic! While I was walking down the stares to get to the café, it was just me at first cause I had detention for chewing gum and Saul was at the end of the steps. I said smiled at him and said hi and he took my hand and kissed it softly and HE ASKED ME OUT!!! And I said Yes! Ep!!!! JIJIJIJI I'm soo happy!!! Oops got a little ahead of myself there anyways on with the story. Lol

Enjoy my lovely readers.

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

I nodded at the girls. Geez, they really need to calm down before it gets to their-

"Hey wait you meet this guy at the club right?"

"Wait which club? And how I wasn't invented?"

"I don't know and the um Bloss what was the name of the club we went to?"

"Star Struck Teen Fling."

"Yeah that's the one."

"AT THE GRAND OPENING?! WITHOUT ME!?"

"Even if we invented you you're mom won't let you anyways."

"My parents were out of town for a week!!!"

"Ooooh….AND YOU BARELY TELL US NOW?!"

"Oh I guess I forgot."

Missy and I giggled at BC face. I grabbed my health book out and started to head to class. Jenny was by the water fountain waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Um we got boy trouble."

"Which boy?"

"Sup Jen and uh Bubbles got u know."

"MISSY!!"

"What she was gunna find out sooner or later cause soon you're gunna be big girl!"

"But why now?!"

"…..I don't know."

"Ooooh wait till Moose, Chase, and the others find out!"

"WAIT JENNY!!"

She just stood there for a couple of seconds than ran towards them. Missy and I looked at each other and ran after her yelling her name. Damn that girl! I better hurry before Boomer and his brothers catch me running and start yelling at me. Those jerks!

"JENNY COME ON DON'T SAY ANYTHING YET!!!"

We saw her turn to a corner. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I stopped running to take a breathe. Missy stopped and looked at me.

"Bubbles, Are you ok? Do you need to throw up or do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No…just go catch Jenny I'll catch up in a minutine."

"Ok."

I watched her run off to stop Jenny. Once I caught my breathe I started to run after her. But I got seeped off my feet…..liberally. I looked up and saw angry-no-furious Boomer glaring at me. Uh no. WHO IS HE MY DADDY?!

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?_"

"Um running?"

"What did I say an hour ago?"

"To be careful….why?"

"What happens if you're not careful?"

"Boomer, I'm not gunna die neither will the baby I'm responsible enough to take care of myself and this um child even though I don't know who the father is. And why do you even care about what happens to me?!"

"I-uh no reason!"

I heard a voice behind us.

"Bullshit Boomer! Put her down!"

I looked at Boomer and smiled sassy. He he I knew chase and the gang would come! I knew-aw who am I kidding? I didn't I thought I was gunna get another lecture. Well I'm saved and ready for the pain when he drops me.

"Um Chase is it? Well, I'm just having a little chat with Bubbly here."

"Yeah, another lecture on me being treated like a little kid and not being careful."

I smirked at him evilly yet innocent at him. He was holding me bridle style so I crossed my arms waiting to get put down. I looked up at Boomer than at my friends. Boy, if BC was here she would be yelling her head off at him. :3 I would so kill to see that!

"Listen if you don't mind I want to talk to Bubbles in private."

"In fact, we **do** mind!"

"Yeah! Wait don't I get a say in this I mean hello I'm the one is in the air being hold my enemy!!"

"We know that."

I rolled my eyes. Moose can be a pain in the ass. He's lucky I don't get BC on him…..what? I let BC do my dirty work for me.

"Fine, but I wasn't gunna kill her."

That time I saw him roll his eyes. Hm something changed about Boomer. I wonder what it is. I think it's his attitude. Like it changed from a jerk, dumbass, and man whore to a protective, caring, weird freak. I studied him up and down. Hey he has muscles and a 6-pack! Ooooo I think I could stay like this for a couple of seconds. He he. XD

"Just put her down Boomer."

"Ok."

He put me down gently and walked away. Wow and I was waiting for the drop the 'put down'. See! I told you his attitude changed!!! I wonder why? I guess I'll find out in-

_RING!_

There goes the bell. Great! Heeeeeeeey my class is right here well at least I won't be late. Missy, Moose, Jenny, and I went into the classroom. In my class my sisters and the Rowdy's are in the same class as us. Coach Adam and Coach Leah were in our class. Another thing to wonder!!

"Good morning class. Today we are gunna talk about important subject. You may guess what it is."

Blossom and Brick quickly raised their hands. Oh brother how am I related to Blossom? Relax I was kidding. Mrs. Carman picked Blossom.

"Yes Blossom?"

"Is it Collage?"

"No. Brick?"

"Our grades?"

"No. Can anyone guess it?"

I saw Butch think wait am I seeing things straight or _is Butch really thinking? _I saw him raise his hand in the air.

"Butch you may wait to go to the bathroom after class."

He flushed red while the rest of the class giggled.

"No Mrs. C I have a guess."

"Ok go for it."

"Sex?"

"Butch that was a nice guess but-wait what? That is correct. Good job Butch."

I saw the look on Mrs. Carmen's face it was shocked. Then I looked at Butch who smirked what Brick smirks like when he has the answer before Blossom. Wait did that even make sense? I looked around then it hit me. Sex? We're gunna learn about SEX?!?! ¿Por qué el sexo? porqué el canto no será otra cosa?! PERCHE 'il sesso? Perché non essere qualcos'altro?! (Btw it's the same thing but in Italian) J'ai déjà appris que la manière forte!! {I already learned it the hard way!!=French} En het wil ook mijn schuld! {Dutch=And it wasn't even my fault.}

* * *

A lot of languages huh? Lol Saul is here so peace!!!!! Please review and Check out my story The Love Triangle. I wanta see what you guys think of it if you don't like then give me tips to make it better. Thank you !!!


	19. Chapter 19

Dannnnnnnnnnnnng 38 reviews you guys must love this! Lol me too! Jaja. Ok reviews!

For one the reviewers who asked me to make 10 chappies. Well I pretty much can make 1 a night or so. I'm sorry I can't too much homework o.o'''''''''. So here's the deal :3 I want new reviewers not that you the people who do review isn't good enough I also want to see if other writers like this or want to help me. To become a better writer! :D jijinow CARRY DISCLAMER!!!

Carry: man Bubbly does not own the characters but only the story. Hey wait I'm only do this for Dance with me and The Love Triangle!!

But you're doing me a favor and doing this in this story :3

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

I breathed in and out. DAMNIT!!!!! I already learned the hard way! I don't need to learn this even though I don't remember anything except a hot blonde guy raping me! Well dancing with me and getting me a drink but other than that NOTHING! And did I bring up that the guy was hot? Oooo I bet the baby will be very good looking. Wait, I don't even know if I should keep it! I opened my eyes and saw the whole class looking at me.

"Miss. Utonium is everything alright? I have been calling you're name for a while."

"Um yes. Oh and how much was a while?"

I saw the class chuckled. I mean it was after a question! Felt a breathe against my ear. Missy was behind me. She whispered in my ear.

"Bubs, is you're hormones kicking in already?"

"…..yes."

"Ok I know you learned this already but act normal like nothings wrong ok?"

"I will try."

I heard her giggle. Hey I would try too at least I'm telling the truth.

"OK class as I was saying Butch is correct! We are gunna learn what our bodies do during-"

"Sex."

"Thank you Butch you shut up or teach the class."

"Teach since I most likely had it."

I saw Butch smirk at Boomer who glared darkly at him. Hm, I wonder what's up with that.

"Ok than sit back now Mr. Chavez.(That's the boys last name I didn't want Jojo or Rowdy jiji)"

"But my brothers and I-"

"Sit down!"

"Yes ma'm."

He quickly sat back down.

"As what I was saying Coach Leah and Coach Adam are going to be teaching you. so behave that's includes you Butch!"

"Aw man!"

I rolled my eyes. This is gunna be a long period. Coach Leach took Mrs. Carman's place.

"Good morning guys! Ok I have a question for you guys. Do you know anyone who got pregnant from sex?"

I saw my friends, sisters, Butch and Brick raise their hands. Bastards!!! And um Bitches!!! I sucked down in my seat. I covered my face as heat went up to it. At least Missy didn't raise her hand. Boomer was glaring at his brothers. Ok that is weird. Coach Leah picked Butch for some strange reason.

"Technically, the woman will get pregnant just like- "

BC Jumped Butch covering his month. Damn him!!! He almost blew my secret!!! And to think he was nice!!

"Like who Butch? And Buttercup get off him, please."

BC was giving him a deadly glare as Butch looked for an excuse as he sat down. His eyes went wide. I saw Boomer's finger had electricity on around it and it was near Butch's back. Oh that's why he went wide eyed. Ha ha sucks for him!!! And serves him right!

"Um like that one girl who got pregnant by this one um blonde guy."

I saw the electricity get bigger and hit Butch's back. Ouch! That gotta hurt! Butch started rubbing his back where the electricity hit him. Well he did deserve it!

"Ok, class we are gunna watch a video about-"

"Coach Leah don't you think us boys will get any ideas if we watch this?"

"Well Butch-"

"Butch shut up!! Let it go!"

"You shut up Boomer, you just pissed off because I still owe that money for-"

Brick covered Butch and Boomer's months while he smiled innocently at the coaches.

"Thank you Brick. Now, Butch is right-"

"YOU IDIOTIC BOYS BETTER BE MATURE ABOUT THIS HERE VIDEO!!"

The boys went wide eyed at Coach Adam and answered him.

"YES SIR!!"

"But Coach what if we get hard?"

"Shut up Butch!!!"

"Make me blondie!!"

"You self-center Idiot!!"

"Low-life moron!"

"At least I have a life!"

"You did not just go there you you lesbian!!!"

Boomer left his eyebrow up at Butch in confusion while Brick was looking at him like Butch was some kind of freak. Missy started to giggle. I turned to her

"Wait if a guy gets called a lesbian then would that mean their straight?"

"Funny now that I think of it I really don't know, but what I do know is that is fricken funny!!"

Missy and I broke out into more giggles then the rest of the class started laughing. BC fell off her chair laughing hard.

"B-B-Butch i-is t-t-that y-you c-could come u-up w-w-w-with?!!?!?!"

"……….."

BC broke down laughing again pointing at Butch. He was blushing red as Brick's jacket.

* * *

Well that's all folks!!!!! Review please ;p lol you guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Awwww people love this jaja its ok akai'Princess where I live its in English. So no worries oh and Spanish……I also can speak French! Jiji……..ok I wasn't gunna delete the story if I did that would be a waste of my time and pointless, I meant I was gunna delete the Note on the date, because I have spring break next week. YAY! Lolz. Ok so

Thank you

Lantina-Chica-16: I love the idea of the slapping part jiji :p ;p

The awoke'n: thanks a bunch for the advice…I saw Juno!! Lol

Akai'Princess: jaja maybe I should add that a red moment…..O.o lol it's ok so what ever you say on you're review in a language because it will pop up in English on my laptop. ^w^

Candycane418: thankyou for all the reviews you gave me you rock!

Carize: jaja thanks a bunch girl!! And

And thank you

Savannah: jaja you're reviews make me laugh XD thanks a bunch girl!! But sorry but it depands when I wanta stop the story in the end I mean um like the ending.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

Everyone looked at Butch as he turned red.

"…..um…"

"Ok class that enough."

I watched the teacher ramble on and on the whole day went by pretty fast….wait did I say day I meant MONTHS! It's been 4 months I had my appointments already. They even asked me if I wanted to know what the gender is; I said no cause I want it to be a surprise! I got visits from my friends mostly Missy. She kept me updated on rumors about me like 1 said I was dead. How stupid huh? Buttercup always came home pissed off again while Blossom always came in sighing. They started doing this every day since let's see……..2 months ago. I thought it was just a phase, so I'm gunna ask right now.

"Ok why do you guys keep sighing and cussing?"

"*sigh* Because we can't find the guy who raped you. All we know is that he has blonde hair."

"Yeah! And I wanta kick the guy's ass!!!!!"

"Well if you need more description then you could've asked me. The guy was tall and had…."

"Do you remember what color eyes he has?"

"Blue…blue eyes."

"Hmm then let's see there's-"

Blossom started counting her fingers and listing names on a note pad.

"HOW MANY?!"

"6 if I'm correct."

"IF?!"

"Calm down BC."

"Fine, but let's check it out tomorrow I'm tired!"

I heard Blossom mumble to herself.

"I bet you are after all that yelling at those poor boys and that one girl."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing!"

"Better be."

I giggled as Blossom playfully glared at me. She looked down my stomach and got a worried look.

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Good and so is the baby."

"How did the appointment go? Is the baby healthy?"

"Wonderful and yeah the baby is healthy."

"Great!"

She frowned. I went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…I'm ok nothing is gunna happen to me. I can take care of myself."

"But what if you're in danger I mean yesterday when it shocked Buttercup with electricity when she was feeling it kick!"

"Maybe….it sense evil in her!!"

Blossom gave me a 'Think-real' look. I giggled nervously I mean hello it could be worse like pappazzi coming and asking me questions. Like who raped you, when did you find out you were pregnant, who is the father, or how does it feel to be the most innocent and sweet one and get into a situation like this? Bastards!!! I went into my room on my balcony smelling the fresh air. I saw something flash I looked down and saw-

Paparazzi!! (Lol you thought it would be Boomer jaja Xp!!!)

Flashes were going everywhere. Ok that's it.

_

* * *

_

_BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.:_

I heard a scream from upstairs-Oh no Bubbles!!! I ran to her room and saw Bubbles closing the curtains quickly and saw Buttercup helping her close the balcony door. I checked the windows and saw the paparazzi. Great we're in big trouble now! And we're going to make this week's news!!!!

I quickly ran next to Buttercup locking the door and ran downstairs to lock the back door, front door, and the gate. I saw flashes going everywhere then I heard a girl's voice that had a gangsterish, girly, and angry voice.

"YO LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF BITCHES!! AND MOVE IT!!"

I saw Missy looking pretty mad with Moose looking kind of embarrassed yet posing in front of cameras. Oh brother, how can Bubbles be friends with that guy!! I mean just look at him!! He has curly brown hair, brown eyes, a big mouth, and well a pretty good dancer that's for sure. Oh and Chase ahhhh he's smoking hot!! With a 6-pack any girl to die for!! (Check my profile to see what they look like….and yes they are from Step Up 2 Kick it to The Streets :3)

"Hey Bloss Gloss let's get out of here. We really need to get moving and hide Bubbles."

"Right, but who would be nice enough to let her stay-"

She gave me a look that looks like it says 'And you're the smart one'. Bubbles has like what? 30 friends!! We ran back inside and closed every window, holes, and checked for camera. After that we all clasped on the sofa well not Bubbles she just went to make pink lemonade for us.

"Ok um Blossom how are we gunna get away from all those paparazzi?"

"I don't know!"

"AND YOU"RE THE SMART ONE!!"

"Shut up Buttercup! If you're so 'smart' then you come up with a plan."

"Ok I will. Bubbles no more going outside and stay away from windows, doors-er-anything that they can see you though."

"Um ok."

She put the lemonade on the coffee table then sat back down while pouring herself a glass. I leaned over and got some. Hehe, I just loved Bubble's pink lemonade! Not only it's my favorite color, but it's really good. God, I wish I was that perfect like her. I mean she's very beautiful, kind, pure, loving, caring, and talented. I'm none of those things all I am good at is being smart. I have no good looks, I can be weird, and no boy likes me. I notice Bubbles giving me a concern look at me while the others were arguing about Bubbles she got up and took my hand. She leads me upstairs.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing I know you better than that."

"It's just-…."

"It's just what Blossom? It's ok I wont get mad if it's about me."

She gave a soft, comforting smile. See, I told you she is caring.

"Ok fine, it's just that most of the boys at school like-"

"Ok I'll do it."

I gave her a confused look. She'll do it? Do what?

"Do what?"

"Give you a make over duh!"

"But-"

"MISSY!!"

I heard running coming and Missy brushed though the door.

"Yes?"

"Let's give Blossom a make over!"

"YAY!! Oooo since she loves pink hm- TO HER CLOSET!"

"Wait what-"

Bubbles lightly pulled me giggling; since she can't run might as well walk. We entered my room. My clean nice pink room that is now a huge mess made by Missy. Dang, that girl can make a mess in a matter of seconds!!

"I found the perfect outfit for tomorrow!!"

I saw a pink leather mini skirt with a black tee-shirt that said 'You Know you love me'. And for shoes black flats with little pink fake diamonds on them.

"Aw how cute!! And you get to show off those legs of yours!"

"But LOOK HOW SHORT THAT SKIRT IS!!"

Missy had a dull look on her face the she walked over to me and put the skirt in front where it goes.

"See, it goes a little pass your middle thigh."

"Oh ok."

"I can't believe my sister thought we were gunna make her look like a hooker."

I glared at Bubbles as she laughed innocently.

"Ok-um-sorry to break this sister thing so we paint her nails hot pink cause it's hot."

Bubbles and Missy started to giggle as I rolled my eyes.

"We can put sunglasses on her, curl her hair, and put pink lip-gloss clear, pink eye shadow-but light-a bit of blush and then we will be done."

"Great!"

"Aww no sarcasm!"

"Fine."

So the next day they did everything so they planned to do in the morning. Buttercup, Missy, and I were about to leave.

"You look great Bloss!"

"Yeah girl."

"She looks girly what happen to my nerdy sister!"

"Good luck. Aw I wish I could go to-ow!"

Missy, Buttercup, and I ran towards Bubbles to check if she was alright. Her hand was on her stomach.

"You ok Bubs?"

"Yeah just a kick-haha I think its saying bye to you guys."

She giggled. I can't believe I am gunna be an aunt in 5 months!! We lifted the house and headed to school.

"Ok girls, so far we look at every single boy that has blue eyes with blonde hair."

I watched Buttercup scan the hallway like she was ready to kill.

"Found victim number 1."

"Who?"

"Yeah which one BC?"

Buttercup locked her eyes on a dirty blonde haired guy….wait a minute THAT'S BOOMER!!

**

* * *

**

**BOOMER P.O.V. in hour ago before they lifted:**

I was sitting on the front porch waiting for my brothers. I took a drag from my cigarette. I barely started smoking two months ago. Brick keeps telling me to stop. Fuck him I can do what I want. Butch just rolls his eyes or shakes his head. Pft he's the one to talk he's the one who got me into this shit. I closed my eyes remembering what happened before the accident.

_FLASHBACK:_

_At Starstuck club at the bar Butch and I were checking out girls. Brick didn't come with us cause he had 'stuff to do'. I scanned the room. Most of these girls are sluts!_

"_A bunch of easy girls eh?"_

"_Yeah, but their you're type of girl."_

"_Funny. Hey look there's Butterbitch and her sisters."_

"_And?"_

"_Nothing…..hm I feel-"_

"_Don't wanta know."_

"_Pft I bet you can't get a girl to fuck!"_

"_Because I want to wait unlike someone I know but hate to love."_

"_Who that?"_

_I gave him a look._

"_Oh me and let's make a bet little brother."_

"_What kind of a bet? And stop calling me little!!"_

"_I dare you to knock up the blonde girl."_

"_No! What if I get her pregnant!!"_

"_Hey it's her first time and when girls have their first time they don't get pregnant. Come on! Are you too chicken to do it? I'll pay you $2000 bucks."_

"_Fine."_

_End of flashback_

I took another drag from the cigarette. Lightly chuckling to myself if Bubbles was here she will be babbling on what I'm doing and about the baby. I heard the front door open and slammed. I looked up and saw both my brothers glaring at me.

"What?"

"Man, you got to stop smoking."

"And if I don't?"

"We will….what are we gunna do again?"

"Tell Bubbles."

I blew smoke in Brick's face then flicking the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. I sent daggers at them I can't tell her. I just can't.

"I can't let's just shut the fuck up and head to school."

I walked ahead of them; the sooner I get to school the sooner I get to get away from those idiots. As we entered the school I head to my locker. Just another day where Bubbles isn't here……again.

**

* * *

**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.:**

I had my eyes locked on the first blonde I was gunna tackle. It also happens to be a Rowdyruff. I grinned evilly to myself.:) I was about to run at him when a hand grabbed me and covered my month. Things turned black….no literally things are black like I have been blind folded. Once the blind folds got off I looked around and I was in a supples closet? I saw Blossom next to me still blind folded.

"Where is everyone? Why is it dark?! Where the heck am I? BC are you around here??"

"Yes I am I'm right next to you."

I took off her blind fold and she looked around.

"Why are we in the Janitor's closet?"

"I don't know!"

"Because ladies we have to tell you something."

"What is it Butch?"

"Damn! How did you know it was me?!"

"Because you used that damn fake voice when you 'prank' called me."

"OH ye-ow!"

"Dumbass anyways as Butch said we have to tell you something and it involves Bubbles."

"What is it?! DID YOU KIDDNAPP HER!?! COME ON BRICK SHE'S F'IN PREGNANT!"

"No calm down Buttercup."

"I'M BLOSSOM!!"

"What?!"

"She's like this when we are in small places."

"Figures."

"Continue please!!"

"Oh right ok we know who the father of that baby is."

"OMG YOU DO!!! WHO?!"

"Blossom do me a favor and SHUT UP!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!"

"Hell no!!"

I grabbed Brick's shirt and pulled him close to me threaten to hurt him.

"Tell us or else."

"Ok it's-"

"HURRY!!"

"Shut up!"

"NOW BRICK!"

"Fine BOOMER!!"

I looked at him confused. Boomer? It can't be him after he is well kind of innocent.

"I know what you're thinking but it's true it is. I made a bet with him and-"

I threw Brick down and grabbed Butch ready to punch the living shit out of him. I swear after I'm done hurting this guy I'm going to kill the guy who got my sister pregnant!!!!!!!!!

"I'm sorry I thought he wont do it!!"

"Well dumbass you thought wrong!!"

* * *

NO ONES P.O.V.:

Buttercup punched Butch right in the face. Angry as hell that's for sure. As Brick got up he looked at Blossom.

"What?!"

"Wanta make out?"

"WHAT THE HECK!? NO!"

Blossom slapped Brick hard on the cheek. She sent daggers at him hoping that she scared him.

"OW! Fine I must say you look very hot today."

"Shut up um pervert!"

"Ah I see trying to keep from cussing am I right?"

"Shut up!!"

"Aw my little nerd is telling me to shut up."

"I said shut up!!!"

"Aw she said it again."

Blossom glared at him for a few seconds then tackled him. She tried to hurt him with a punch but he blocked it.

"Hm you on top is pretty hot but-"

He got on top of her.

"I like this way much better."

Blossom glared at him but that just made him smirk even more.

"Shut up you….bastard!!"

"Ah finally she says a bad word!"

Blossom glared but then a plan it her on the head. She slipped from under Brick and grabbed Buttercup and got out of the closet.

_**

* * *

**_

_**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.:**_

I grabbed BC and lift the boys there. Boomer is the father? That's impossible!!! Well not impossible but still!! And do I really look good in these clothes?

"Earth to Blossom quiet looking at yourself in the mirror."

"Huh? Oh sorry. So how are we gunna tell Bubbles that the baby in her stomach belongs to Boomer?"

"Do you really think we should tell her? Oh if we do then how will we say? Like Hey Bubbles guess what we found out who the father is! Oh and the funny part is it's Boomer you remember him right? The guy who has 2 brothers and they lifted our dresses when we were little?"

Buttercup glared at me. Well, how am I sup-oh wait I'm the smart one. Wait aren't I suppose to say that!!

"Aren't I suppose to say that?!"

"Well yeah but you were in a small place with 2 guys."

"Right!"

Hang on there's Boomer!!! But who is he with? Gasp!! I think these clothes are making me like Bubbles!!! I feel like a blonde!!!! DX

"Hey look there's Boomer talking to……PRINCESS?!!"

"Dang that boy must be a player or something."

"Come on Buttercup let's talk to him and maybe you can hurt him…maybe!"

Buttercup ran towards Boomer and well tackled him. Stupid Princess looked with a fake gasping face.

"What the fuck Buttercup!?!"

"I'll tell you!! You mother fucker!! YOU fucked my sister and got her fuckin pregnant!!!!"

"How the hell-?"

"You're brothers and BC get up you're choking him!!!!"

"Good."

"Remember what Bubbles said?"

"…..Damnit!!"

BC got off him and Princess helped him up.

"Why the hell are you guys here? Boomer is innocent!! And what the blonde bitch got prego? I knew she was gunna get prego sooner or later right Boomie?"

"……."

"Got nothing to say huh you bastard?"

"You have no poof."

That's when I stepped in. I mean come on how stupid can they get!?!

"Actually yes we do. We can take Bubbles to the doctors and check for the oh I don't know the damn DNA!!!"

"….You cuss?"

"Pay attention you drug attached idiot."

We looked to our left and saw Brick and Butch standing there. BC glared back at Boomer.

"You do drugs?! Oh that explains everything you son of a bitch!"

She was about to pounce on him but Butch grabbed her before she did.

"No chill Butters he started two months ago."

Buttercup calmed down a little bit, so Butch put her let her go. Buttercup quickly punches Princess in the face and she started to bleed. We looked at Buttercup who now really calmed down.

"What? I needed something to punch and she _was_ standing right there."

"Yeah! But you didn't need to punch me!!!"

"Shut up Rich Bitch, go before I kill ya!!"

Princess ran to the nurse's office yelling something about her dad suing us. We looked back at Boomer.

"So when are you going to tell her _little brother?_"

I guess Brick isn't too happy about this situation. I guess probably cause it's his niece or nephew in Bubble's tummy. Boomer mumbled, "After the baby is born……"

"No you are not you are going to her tonight!! This very fuckin day you got it?"

I think Brick is going a bit too hard on him. BC was sending daggers at Boomer having the lust to kill him was itching her. Butch also had the same look as BC. I glared at Boomer. I heard Boomer mumble yes, but Brick grabbed Boomer and smashed him on the wall. Brick red eyes looked very angry.

"I _said_ _do you understand me?_"

"Yes."

Boomer looked as though he was gunna cry. Aw, now I feel guilty. I stopped glaring at him. We should be supporting him and Bubbles parent hood is very dangerous, tough, and scary. He looked helpless like what Bubbles did when she found out she was pregnant. It shocked her and crushed her future and life. That's why she wanted the father alive that's why she's been nicer then usually. Everything got quiet for a couple minutes, so I decided to break it.

"So how are you going to tell her?"

"…I don't know."

He leaned his back against the wall ashamed. I gently put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comfort smile. He looked up at me.

"You'll figure out something. Bubbles will understand everything if you tell her why you did it and so."

"Yeah and then she will never let me see my own kid."

"You don't know that till you try."

Brick, Buttercup, and Butch were looking at me like as if they were just slapped in the face.

"Fine, I'll tell her tonight."

I smiled proudly I knew all you have to do is be gentle with people in this type of situation and be supportive. Not be rough or demanding. Boomer took a look at Brick and Butch and ran for it.

"That's it? All you freakin did was being nice to him. You have to rough to get it though his big idiotic head!"

"Yeah!!" both Buttercup and Butch were confused.

"Well, he took it pretty well because you almost made him cry! Bubbles and Boomer are almost alike you…dumbass. They _don't_ need to get punish; they _need_ support and you 3 aren't helping very much!!"

They remand silence as I started walking towards my classroom. I showed them. :J

After School:

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

I can't believe Blossom was nice enough to help me. It's really unlike her to that nice. Oh well, I don't care all I should care about is how am I gunna-I got it!!

* * *

_BUBBLE'S P.O.V.:_

It was 5:00 p.m. I was in the kitchen making dinner for the professor. Butters said she had a sport game while Blossom said she had to study for some pop quiz. I looked at my stomach I wonder what the baby will look like. I quickly finished dinner and went down to the basement where dad was.

"Daddy? Dinner is ready."

"Ok sweetie I'll be up in a minute."

"How about in a second?"

I heard him chuckle as I placed a playful smile on my face.

"Ok, let me clean up."

"Alright. I'm gunna call Blossom and Buttercup to see where there are."

"OK honey."

I went back upstairs and started to call Blossom. I heard giggling as she picked up.

"Um Blossom?"

"Huh? Oh hey Bubbles. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Dinner's ready and why were you giggling?"

"Oh um no reason just some guy tripped over uh a book."

I raised a brow; as if I could tell she's bluffing.

"Umn yeah that is a little funny. I'm going to call BC and tell her-"

"I'm home! WHERE'S THE FOOD!?!"

"Never mind hurry Blossom before BC eats it all."

"Um ok I'll hurry let me just tell the guys-"

"What guys?"

"Oh! Um just friends of mine that uh are at the library with me."

"Ok whatever you say."

I hung up on her. What guys? Blossom said she was going to be alone. Oh well I guess she'll tell me when she gets home. I walked to the kitchen seeing BC helping herself to the food.

"Well well well someone is home early?"

"Um yeah practice was canceled but me and um some of the other team played for fun."

"Really? Then how come you're not sweating as usual?"

"Cause…..um I relaxed against a tree."

"Oh okay."

Why are my sisters coming up with excuses? I wonder what they are keeping from me. Dad, BC, and I finished our dinner. BC and I went to our own rooms while the Professor went back to the basement. I heard Blossom come in from the front door. I need some fresh air; I went to my balcony. Opened the doors and went outside. I pretty much decorated it with white roses. I closed my eyes and inhaled the soft cooling air. I heard a voice from below my balcony and I leaned down and saw Boomer. I wonder what he's doing here.

"If I profane with my unworthiness hand. This holy shrine, gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender um kiss."

I gently smiled looking down. I bet he learned the lines of Romeo and Juliet. When Romeo asked her if it's ok to kiss her. Hmm, maybe I should keep this going. Ok, what did Juliet say? Oh yes now I remember.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Ummm so can I come up?"

I laughed and shook my head. I guess it was one line he remembers.

"Yes. Good luck climbing Romeo."

"Funny because this Romeo can fly."

I watched Boomer float up where I'm at. I smiled at him.

"So Romeo what brings you here?"

"What I can't see my Juliet?"

"You're Juliet?"

"Yep. So have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Boomer started to look in my eyes and moved closer to me.

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Boomer brushed his lips against mine. I heard awes and ewes behind my door, but decided to ignore it. Boomer pulled away still close to my body.

"Um oh then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Uh Sin thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"

Boomer smashed his lips against mine. It was sweet, rough, and passionate. I almost

forgot to kiss back, but thankfully I remember to. As soon as he carefully pulled away from the kiss.

"You kiss by the book Romeo."

"Funny Bubbles really funny."

I lightly giggled.

"Um Boomer what are you doing here anyway?"

"What I can't visit you?"

He leaned in for another kiss. Pft he is not going to get a kiss if he won't tell me what he is doing here. I pulled back little away from him. He gave a confused look with puppy-dog eyes. Aww he looks so cute!!!

"Boomer please tell me or you're um never going to kiss these lips."

"Ok, but first how is our little baby?"

"Oh it's healthy so that's good and I have 5 months left. Hey wait a minute you just said 'our'."

I froze. Boomer is the father of the child in my stomach. Everything started to come back to me.

_Flashback:_

_As soon as they entered the hotel room Bubbles kissed Boomer. He pushed her on the bed quickly taking off her clothes. To Boomer he can taste the drug but her scent was making him crazy. Everything about her made him go crazy. It felt right to him to be near her like a new him was reborn. That's when he realized he was completely in love with her. Enemy or not he was even shocked that he loved her. But he figured it out that his brothers will never ever let him be with Bubbles. So he figured it out that if he gets her pregnant then they will be able to be together. Boomer smiled at that part to be away from the torturer, the threats, and the hitting. This was the only way to get close to the lovely flower he loved. With the money Butch will give him he might be able to get a job and help support her._

_End of flashback_

I heard someone saying my name over and over. I saw Boomer holding me up from falling on the ground. I tried to blink away the tears from my eyes but the tears came now quickly.

"Bubbles?"

I couldn't speak that's why he kissed me, that's why he kept asking questions about the baby, and that's why he threaten me to be careful. Now all those things he did and said ae coming together.

* * *

That….was….a…..long…..chapter……O.O vey long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways :D review this very very very long chappie!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you guys had waited for this you should be happy. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Yes IM ALIVE! And its my birthday! :D! Sorry I took so long; my laptop broke so I get to use my dad's. Oh and check out Jade the Crystal story Friend or Foe on PPGZ! Ok so where were we. Um oh yes Bubbles just found out Boomer was the father of her kid. So let's find out what happen shall we? hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGs and RRBs.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

Those words struck me hard in the heart. I stared at him. Mix emotions filled my body; anger, happiness, lust, hate, love, and confusion. I stayed quiet staring at him. Not knowing what to say or do. One part of me wanted to slap him well the other was frozen. He came towards me with sorrow, apologizing eyes. I bit my lip unable to speak.

"Bubbles…I'm…"

He stopped in his mid-sentence, looking for the right words to say to me. I release air I didn't know I was holding. I looked at room from the corner of my eye. Then I looked back to Boomer. He took a step forward, swift but alert in case I started screaming. He mumbled my name and apologized for what he did. I heard him mumble about if I never want to see him again. He was looking at the white roses that decorated my balcony. I took a step towards him quietly and put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me.

I whispered for him to hear that I forgave him. His royal blue eyes looked into my baby blue ones searching if I was joking or not. I bit the side of my lip and leaned in closer to his lips. He leaned close to me, gently placing his lips on mine. I felt a bullets of electricity hit every part though my body. After a minute, I pulled away because I felt a kick in my stomach; I groaned and bent down a little.

"Are you okay Bubbles?"

I looked up and saw Boomer place a hand on my arm to hold me up.

"I'm fine Boomer, it's just a kick."

I saw his expression from worried turned into a confusion. I gave a small laugh, knowing he didn't pay any attention to those health videos. I eased myself up with Boomer's help.

"The baby. It kicks when it's moving or what Buttercup thinks doesn't want."

His eyebrows went up; I could tell he wanted to ask a question. I gave another small laugh as his cheeks turn light pink.

"Most of the time it hurts."

"Sorry…"

"It's ok I knew you didn't pay attention in health."

"Yeah, I uh was busy um-"

"Trying to kill Butch?"

"Yes."

I giggled, and then my smile dropped slowly. What if Boomer leaves me? What if he doesn't want a kid? Does he even love me as much as I loved him? What I'm wonder is how could this happen. Why couldn't he just say something to me instead of all this? Oh, I think he thought that I wouldn't have token him seriously.

"Um Boomer?"

"Y-yes?"

"A-are you-"

He stopped me, knowing what I was going to say.

"Bubbles, yes I do want the child. The reason why I um did it was because I love you, but we can't be together."

I didn't understand. What does he mean _can't be_ together? He can't tell me he loves me then say we can't be together! It can't be his brothers or Mojo or whoever takes cares of them! I can't believe he lead me on!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER?"

"Because…"

"Because is not a reason Boomer! Give me 3 reasons why we can't be together!"

"Okay, my brothers hate you're sisters, Mojo will kick me out, Him will call me a disgrace then kill me, Mojo, Him and my brothers would try to kill you. I will be banned from seeing you. You wouldn't even like me if I told you!"

"Boomer, I-"

"_Yeah, I know you didn't know."_ He said that with venom in his voice.

"Boomer, how do you know if I didn't love you? Every time I said I_ hate_ you in my head I said I _love_ you!"

"Sure you did."

"Boomer I did! The reason why I didn't say anything was because I didn't want my sisters to know that I am in LOVE with you!"

I turned my back towards him furious. I can't believe he thought I hated him. I mean sure we fought when we were little but doesn't he remember when that one time we were at the park? I was walking in the park and had crashed into him. When he told me he didn't want to fight I was confused. Somehow we ended up talking until I had to go home. He told me that I was pretty cool for a girl and gave a flower that was on the ground. That's when I realized I was in love with him.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

That struck me in the heart. Why is he being so difficult? I went inside my room searching for my stitch book. When I was opening one of them I took a peek from behind my shoulder, Boomer had an impatient look. Just like what Buttercup says about some guys is that sometimes she feels like she wants to slap them. Well, guess what? I feel like that! I found my stitch book with hearts around it and went back where he was waiting.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

I watched him open the book. He was flipping the pages with a shocked face. In the stitch book, I drew Boomer and me together and all sorts of things of him. I even put the date of each one I did! My favorite is the one where we were star watching in a flowery meadow. As he looked though the pictures I thought I saw him smirk in amusement. I bit my lip to keep myself from blushing, but I think it's too late cause I'm already am. Once, he closed it he had a playful smile that he usually gives. He looked at me the same way he teased me when we were little.

"So, you thought I had a dreamy smile eh?"

I started to blush like crazy and nod slowly.

"And you thought I was 'oh so strong'?"

I blushed even more as he kept teasing me. I glared at him playfully yet embarrassed. He chuckled as he brought me closer; when he stops laughing he wrapped his arms around my waist on top of my stomach. We stayed there quiet for a while enjoying the moment. My mind started to wonder about child support and school. How can we take care of a baby while we're still in high school?

* * *

Well that's all I got so far so REVIEW! :D


	22. Chapter 22

I making this chap now cause of SOMEONE threaten me. He knows who he is-_-

Enjoy….

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

How are we gunna take care of this baby! Boomer can't get a job because he has school and I'm pregnant! I looked up at him smiling gently.

"Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"How is this gunna work I mean you can't get a job because of school?"

"That's true huh…oh I got it how after you're pregnant and you're skinny again how about-"

"NO voy a ser una bailarina de striptease idiota!"

"Hey, it was an idea."

I slapped across the shoulder as he let out a chuckle. That's mean! Je veux dire que je ne suis pas une strip-teaseuse et ne sera pas un dans ma vie! ( I mean I'm not a stripper and will not be one in my life time!)

"Defiantly not doing that."

"But will you do it for-"

"You? Hmm Nei!(nope)"

"Why not?"

"Weil Sie wollte, dass ich eine Stripperin geworden!" (Because you wanted me to become a stripper!)

"Fine geez! Can't a guy dream?"

"Yeah, but girls love crushing them."

"Why do girls have to be so hot!"

"Debido a que los chicos les encanta." (Because you guys love it)

I winked at him as he started to blush. He mumbles, "But we can't help ourselves"

"I know that's why girls love teasing and flirting with boys."

"Vous avez droit aussi sexy." (You got that right, sexy.)

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

OK now I have a major writers block:/. Send me ideas what YOU guys want to happen next. More drama or just end it somehow. So REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

HELLO! Gosh you're reviews make me so happy!^^ thank you! I didn't think I was a very good writer. Ok, I had a little help with this chapter, BUT he had to wait like everyone else XD I'm evil!

ENJOY!

* * *

(THE NEXT WEEK XD)

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

Since, I fixed things up with Bubbles my week went great! Everyday I've been visiting her and…also asking questions. My brothers have also been coming to the Utonium house with me, Buttercup, and Blossom. Though, Butch had been pissing off Buttercup…

_(Flashback)_

"_Damn! Bubbles you're getting big! Ow!"_

"_That's my SISTER you doof!"_

"_Well she is!"_

"_Smart one she's pregnant!"_

"_Oh….right…."_

"_Moron…"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Hi!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

And I hope I'm not forgetting the food that he kept eating…

_(Flashback)_

"_BLOSSOM I THOUGHT YOU WENT SHOPPING?"_

"_I did this morning."_

"_Where is the food then?"_

"_What the-? That's impossible I went shopping this morning!"_

"_BUTCH!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where is OUR food!"_

"_I ate it…"_

_Buttercup glares at him for a moment then tackles him trying to kill him._

_(End of Flashback)_

Yeah, it makes me wonder how I'm related to him…

"Wassup Blue!"

Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want Butch?"

"Geez someone is pissed."

"Don't care, what do you want?"

"Gosh, if you're gunna be mean to me then I won't tell you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, What is it you want my loving brother."

"Ouch. Boomer, your sarcasm hurts. Painfully, in the heart."

I watched him touch the right side where his heart is supposed to be. I stood up.

"Butch, if you were smart enough to pay attention to school then you would know your heart is on the left side of your chest."

"Fine, play smartass with me."

"Ok, for I lose my temper what is it you want?"

"Oh yeah! Um door for you."

I glared at him as he smiled happily. The nerve of him! I can see why Buttercup hates him. I opened the door to flashes. Damn…fucking paparazzi. I shield my eyes trying to close the door.

"Boomer! Are you the father of Bubble's baby?"

"What is it like to betray your brothers for a Powerpuff Girl?"

"What are your plans to do with the baby?"

"IS THE BABY GUNNA FOLLOW YOUR FOOT STEPS OR BUBBLES!"

"I…err…um sorry..but I…have…"

I felt an arm around my neck in a head lock. I looked up and saw Butch.

"Calm down people! Geez. I am proud to call myself an uncle of that baby. Boomer is the father of that wonderful bundle of joy!"

"BUTCH!"

"No Bricker and I are not mad, the baby isn't even born yet but we love it!"

"BUTCH!"

I pushed him in the house then closed the door quickly and locked it. I ran to every window closing the blinds, curtains, closing doors, and locking them. Once, everything was closed and locked I fell on the couch tired and mad. Great, not only we're stuck in our house but Butch gave them a field day. I heard yelling outside.

"Oh yeah Brick went to the Library Boom."

"I think that's him yelling."

We stayed where we were before realizing brick was outside!

We both looked at each other.

"HOLY SHIT BRICK'S OUTSIDE!"

We both ran towards the paparazzi door, opening it for Brick. He quickly got in yelling at the reporters.

"AND STAY OUT YOU GOSSIP MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Brick turned around glaring at us.

"Ok, I can't leave this fucking house without you both having reporters outside!"

"Hey don't blame me they were looking for Boomer over there."

"Yeah, but who talked? Who didn't tell me they were reporters!"

"I couldn't see! I thought they were your hookers or fans."

"STOP it both of you! What did you say _Butch_!"

"Um…."

"He told them that I was the father and you and he were proud to be the uncles."

"Butch…"

I watched him twitch. Then out of nowhere he tackled Butch, swinging punches at him. I watched them fight each other on the floor. A little bit of blood was on the floor.

"Come on Brick I'm sorry!"

Brick punched him right in the mouth. Five minutes later, they were still at it. Ok, this is boring! I stood up and grabbed Brick away from Butch.

"Boomer, LET GO!"

"THANK YOU! But you could've helped me 6 minutes ago."

"Would've. Could've. Should've don't really care."

His jaw dropped as he glared at me. Hey, he deserved it.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Listen Dumbass-"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did now listen. You practically ruined Boomer's and Bubble's future!"

"No I made it better by answering their questions!"

"No you didn't you moron! You made it worse!"

"Oh…do you think they watch the news?"

"Yes."

"….."

Butch flew out of the house quickly. Will he ever learn that I AM the fastest? Brick and I shared a look and went after that dumbass. I started to get ahead of Brick and I started to get closer to Butch. He was only 50 feet away. I caught up to him in 2 minutes then quickly went to the Utonium house. I knocked on the door rapidly. Blossom opened the door.

"Hey Boom-"

I ran passed her, leaving a dark blue trail behind me then closing the door.

"er?"

"Sorry. Don't watch the news."

"Why?"

"Err just don't watch it…"

"Boomer what did you do!"

"Nothing! I swear it was-"

"BUTCH!"

We heard Buttercup yelling his name from the living room pissed. Shit, she saw it. He's a goner. I saw my princess walking down the stairs with a worried look. As she reached the bottom of the steps I ran at her feet.

"My love, please tell me if I did something really stupid would you forgive me?"

"Aw Boomer-what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"_Boomer…_"

Damn, I hate it when she uses that warning tone! I heard Buttercup storm in the room. My heart increased, I stared at her in fear. She grabbed my shirt and holds it up in a threatening way. I wide eyed staring at her.

"Where. Is. You. Mother. Fucker. Of. A. brother?"

"He's coming…" I said in a small voice.

Bubbles took Buttercups arms away from nearly choking me to death.

"Buttercup what's wrong?"

"Your boyfriend's dumbass of a brother told the reporters that he is the father _and_ he's proud to be an uncle."

"Oh….He's dead."

"Bubbles you're not gonna-?"

I watched her giggle and kiss my cheek.

"Relax Boomie I meant Buttercup is gonna kill him either way pregnant or not I'm not mean."

"No your not."

I kissed her lips playfully. I heard Buttercup say ew.

"Please no PDA!"

We heard the door opened and Brick came crawling on the floor in tired and out of breathe. Man, he's out of shape. Blossom went to help him up.

"Brick you alright?"

"Yeah, I can see why Boomer is the fast one."

"Nah, it's cause you've been in the books a lot lately."

"Shut u-oh forget it."

He collapsed on the floor panting. Bubbles went into the kitchen brought a water jug and handed it to Brick. I looked at her confused.

"Bubbles, why did you bring a jug?"

"Because he's drinking it all right now. And a glass is worthless to him right now."

I turned to look at Brick and the jug was already empty! Then the door opened again and there was Butch.

"Aw, man! I was supposed to get here first!"

Buttercup tackled him outside the house. She was choking him as soon as they hit the ground. The 4 of us ran towards the door watching.

"WHY DID YOU TALK TO THOSE REPORTERS!"

"Cause they seemed friendly!"

"YOU MORON!"

She tighten her grip on his neck.

"I'M SORRY I WILL NEVER TALK TO ANOTHER ONE IN MY LIFE!...unless their hot."

Buttercup kept one hand on his neck and used her other hand to punch him. Ouch! I would hate to be him!

"Buttercup that's enough. You're causing him to scream! Reporters might hear you!"

"Fine!"

They both got up from the ground. Butch smirked at her.

"We both know you like to be on-"

Buttercup kicked him in…err…I don't wanta say…..

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

He fell to the ground holding his private in pain. Ok, now I REALLY hate to be him right now.

* * *

I'm sorry Butch fans but I just had to put that XD! Lol review and thank you SO SO SO SO much! XD XD


	24. Chapter 24

OMG HI! :D LOL YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVES WHAT I ATE FOR BREAKFAST! I HAD VANELLA ICE CREAM WITH CHCOCOLATE SYRUP, GUMMY-BEARS, CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND AND SPRINKLES! OOOOOO 92 REVIEWS ALREADY?THATS SOOOO COOL! YAY YAY!

Gir: I MISS MY CUPCAKE!

O.O WHERE YOU COME FROM?

Gir: WEEEEEEEEEE!

ENJOY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

Blossom looked at Buttercup then shook her head.

"Was that really necessary?"

Buttercup looked around smiling.

"Yep!"

"Bitch!"

Buttercup turned around and glared at Butch.

"You know your name would be bitch if it didn't have the 'u' in it!"

Butch fell down in pain still holding his private. I turned to Boomer,

"Why don't you and Brick go help him?"

"IT'S HIS FUCKING FAULT!"

"I'll be right back…"

Blossom went into the house. We heard a crash then a scream.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…Blossom let go! Ow…ow…"

Blossom came back out pulling Brick's ear she pushed him outside.

"Excuse my French but BRICK QUIT BEING A LAZY ASS!"

Boomer started to snicker quietly. I gave him a look.

"Sorry, it's just that's what Mojo calls us that."

"Sorry, to say but all 3 of you are."

I pat his chest then pushed him next to Brick. I giggled at Boomer's face. It's so cute and funny whenever he makes that face!

"I thought you were the nice one!"

"I am the nice one."

"Nice girls don't push people."

"Nice girls only push people if they want their boyfriend to go help!"

Blossom and I giggled as the boys grumbled. They went towards Butch picking both his arms.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Blossom and I went back into the house. I went to the living room where Buttercup was watching the news. They showed Butch talking and Boomer trying to close the door. I guess I'm done for.

"Bubbles, you we're lucky right?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one watches this news anymore because their always wrong and people watch the new one."

"That's true huh!"

"Yeah, so we have nothing to worry about all 5 of us have to do is go to school early and take off posters in case there is some."

"Alright."

Boomer and Brick threw Butch on a chair and came on the living room. Boomer sat right next to me while Brick sat in the rocking chair glaring.

"Do I get a reward for helping?"

I shook my head at Boomer smiling.

"Why not?"

"Cause of 2 things one- you wanted me to become a stripper and two-because you didn't wanta help your brother."

Boomer groaned and laid back against the couch covering his face.

"I thought you were over the first one!"

"Nope it still bugs me."

"Buttercup is glaring at me huh?"

"Yep."

"Should I start running?"

"Yep."

"Can I have a kiss before I die?"

"Nope."

Boomer jumped up and started to run. Brick stared at Buttercup confused since she didn't chase him. Buttercup just smiled.

"Aren't you going to kill him?"

"Eh I'll let him run."

"Evil."

"Just let him think I'm trying to kill him right now."

"Until?"

"He gets tired wow and I thought you were Blossom's counterpart."

"I feel lazy to think!"

"Wow…whatever Mojo said I agree with him."

* * *

Mysterious person P.O.V.:

So it's true! Bubbles _is_ prego and Boomer is the father. So not a surprise! Well in fact this is better! That baby will be quit powerful, especially its parents being a Rowdyruff boy and a Powerpuff girl. It might be even more powerful than anything out here! This can't get any sweeter!

I wonder how much power that little infant will have! Or what would it look like will it look like Boomer or Bubbles? What about the gender! Girl or boy? It better be a girl because I cannot stand baby boys their just so eww! But first of all how can a _rowdyruff_ like a _powerpuff?_ Aren't they like total natural enemies? Oh well I don't care I just want power! Wahahahahaha!

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

"Boomer, wake up!"

"No!"

"Now! You have school."

"I don't care."

"Well you should!"

"Just please let me sleep woman!"

Brick bent to the side to whisper to Blossom.

"I think their doing a good job sounding like adults."

"Nah, Bubbles does this to Buttercup too. First call is shaking, second is yelling, and third call is water."

"Water?"

"Yeah watch."

Bubbles went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of water.

"Where did the bucket come from?"

"Buttercup's room."

"Oh."

Bubbles threw the water on top of Boomer. Once, the water hit him he sat up.

"Bubbles what the hell!"

"Get up time for school well at least for you."

"But did you have to wet me?"

"Yes now get your lazy butt up!"

"…Fine."

Brick started laughing watching after the little show that was going on.

"BUTCH GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"NO!"

"BUBBLES WHERES THE BUCKET?"

"Here!"

Bubbles filled it up and went to Buttercup's room.

"Wait what bucket? AHHH COLD!"

Blossom shook her head as she went into the kitchen, leaving Brick laughing like crazy!

"Oh man, that's funny we should spend the night here more often."

"Easy for you to say."

"Well, do yourselves a flavor and wake up early."

"Nah."

"Too much work."

"Lazy."

"Congratulations Brick cause your one too."

"Shut up."

"Make me Bricker."

"Glad-"

"Boys no fighting now go eat breakfast."

Butch mumbled, "She's playing mom!"

"Too bad Butch she's going to be one soon."

"I wonder what the gender will be. Boomer is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know we want it a surprise."

"Ew lovey dovey junk. What if it turns out to be twins?"

"Oh my god don't say that Butch!"

"Twins. Twins. No Triples!"

"Einstein its triplets."

"I'm saying triples cause I want to!"

"Guys! Come on quit fighting!" Buttercup said annoyed. "Gosh I wonder how Mojo deals with this!"

"Oh that's easy he-"

"I don't wanta know!"

"But you-"

"I know I asked!"

"Sheesh I guess it's that time of the month…"

"Why you little-"

"Babe, I ain't little."

"BITCH!"

Buttercup punches him behind the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being you!"

"Oh ok-wait hey!"

Blossom and Bubbles giggled at Butch's reposed.

"Don't laugh it's not funny!"

Brick snickered, "Sorry bro, but it is."

"Shut up!"

"Guys you better go it's the bell is gonna ring in a few minutes."

"Fine!" Butch glared as he walked out.

Brick rolled his eyes following Butch.

"Don't take fruit from people you don't know!"

"Brick she's not Snow White."

"I know…she's even more native then her."

Blossom rolled her eyes as her and Buttercup took off.

"Will you be ok Bubbles?"

"I'll be fine the Professor is in his lab, so I'm not gonna be alone. Now go."

She kisses his cheek, before he went after the others.

"Come on Boomer we don't have all day!"

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

I took off after Bubbles closed the front door. I caught up with the others in a flash.

"Bubbles and Boomer sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

"Shut up Butch. I wouldn't be talking you like Buttercup!"

"I would never like a girl like-"

"Like _who _Butch?"

"Um…ugly weird girls…"

I chuckled. Man, Butch can be a real loser at times. Brick was trying to hold his laughter.

"God, this is a good morning!"

We landed in front of the school going our separate ways. I head to my locker. I wish Bubbles was here. I bet she misses this torture house. I opened my locker to get my book for first period. As soon as I closed my locker Princess was right there. I jumped back alert.

"Whoa what do you want?"

"Let's just cut the chit chat shall we? I know yours and the power slut's secret!"

"What secret?"

I scratch the back of my head. How did she find out about Bubbles?

"Don't play innocent."

"I'm not! What secret?"

"Ugh, you got Bubbles-"

I covered her mouth. I glared at her. I turned around I saw some people staring at us.

"Um…yeah she's having a bit of a break down. Pft I got Bubbles a puppy yeah. Just continue to whatever you were doing."

Butch came up confused.

"A puppy seriously?"

"Tell that to big mouth."

I felt something wet on my hand. I pulled back. Ew! She licked me!

"She licked me!"

"Get over it. I know you're the father of Bubble's baby!"

Butch eyes went wide and he grabs my book out my hands and hit her on the head. She fell down unconscious.

"Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, I panicked. I didn't know what to do!"

"Well you didn't have to do that!"

"Sorry, I'm texted Brick. He should be here soon."

Brick came around the corner with Blossom following him. He looked down and saw Princess. He opened his mouth but Blossom beat him.

"What did you!"

"Hit her with a book."

"Why would you do that?"

"She knows our secret!"

"But that doesn't give you a right to hit her with a book!"

"Sorry!"

"Now what are we gunna do?"

"Hey look she's waking up."

Princess eyes shot open. She stood up looking disgusted.

"Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't tell the whole school!"

"Um….."

* * *

I JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGERS DON'T YOU! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN! YAY!

Gir:*dancing to Hamster Dance*

WEEEEEE! I LOVE THIS SONG I LOVE ROOT BEER! IT SOOOO GOOD! OOOO ROOT BEER FLOAT! AHAHAHAHA I LIKE THAT TOO! WOOOOOO! SUGER!


	25. Chapter 25

Gir: Yay this chapter is dedicated to Latina –Chica16!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YAYZ!

ENJOY!

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V.:**

I stared clueless at Princess. A deal eh? Let's see…oh my god I think I got it! Wait should I knock her out again? Aw, man this is why I don't think much! It's too much work! Ooooo I got it! Yay my brain came up with an idea of a life time! This won't happen again in 3 years!

"OK! I got a deal Brick will go on a date with you IF you don't tell anyone!"

"WHAT?"

I turned to both of the reds.

"What?"

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna date her?"

I blinked at him. No duh he will have to do anyways. :p I'm evil! Wooo!

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Butch!"

"Yeah?"

"YOU'RE A-"

"Butch?"

I flicked off my brother and turned to Princess. Her hand was out.

"What?"

"You have a deal."  
I shook her hand and stick my tongue out at Brick. Wahahaha I'm the most awesomeness evil Rowdyruff boy!

"Butch Anthony-"

"Ew don't say my middle name and chill leader boy it's just one date! You need it! Your more uptight than she is!"

I pointed at Blossom.

"Dude, I wouldn't have done that…"

"Shut up Boomer…"

Blossom kept glaring at me.

"Sorry…"

"When I see Buttercup I'm gonna let her hurt you!"

I thought back yesterday at night. Holy shit I think the pain is coming back!

"I'm sorry don't hurt me!"

"Well she won't hurt you but I will hurt your permanent record!"

My eyes went wide. Shit shit shit I know that voice. I turned around seeing Principal Franklin (sorry I was watching ICarly) standing there, pissed.

"All of you my office now!"

We followed him into the front office. Shit we're in big trouble not only being in the halls, but also sorta ditching class. We walked into the office and sat down. Mrs. Cracker and Miss. Jane were at the front desk. Miss. Jane is smoking hot 24 year old! I leaned back against my chair with my hands behind my head. Mrs. Cracker glared at me as usual.

"Hello Butch. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing…"

"Butch."

"Fine u old hag. Me, my brothers, and Blossom were discussing something in the hallway about something personal."

"It's 'my brothers, Blossom, and I Mr. Chavez."

"Why would I put my brothers or Blossom before me?"

The old hag rolled her eyes and went back to her computer. Miss. Jane looked at each one of us. I winked at her and made a phone using my hand. I mouthed to her, _call me._ I felt a smack on my head. I turned and saw Brick, Boomer, and Blossom glaring at me.

"I _cannot _have detention!"

"Believe it honey cause it's about to on your permanent record!"

Blossom threw me a deadly glare. Newbie, she gonna have to suck it up.

"Mr. Chavez and Miss. Utonium please come to my office."

My brothers and I looked at each other.

"Which one?" the three of us said together.

"All of you."

Blossom walked in slowly with her head down. I plopped on the chair before Principal F. Boomer and Brick stayed standing.

"Why were you 4 out of class?"

"Um…we were discussing something and it had to be about Boomer!"

"Butch!"

I turned to him making a face and mouthed,_ I'm in more trouble then you!_ He just glared at me shaking his head.

"What was so important that you missed your 2 classes?"

"Um…Boomer take it away."

Boomer scratched his head and mumbled.

"About Bubbles…."

"I'm sorry what?"

I yelled, "About Bubbles Utonium!"

"What about your sister Blossom?"

"Um…"

I grabbed the microphone thingy and pressed the button.

"Buttercup Utonium please report to the Principal's office! Thank you!"

"Butch!"

"Wait for it…"

A slam of a door was outside the office. You could hear Buttercup stomping towards the door. Once, she opened it her face went from anger to confusion.

"Blossom? What are doing here?"

"You'll find out…"

"What's going on?"

"Exactly what I want to know."

The principal looked at Boomer.

"Boomer, continue."

"Well-"

Blossom cut him off.

"It's Bubbles is pregnant sir. That's why she hasn't been in school. We haven't told anyone expect her close friends and us. We wanted it to be a secret since we're the Powerpuffs."

"But what does any of that have to do with these boys?"

Buttercup spoke up.

"Cause one of these idiots is the father."

The principal gave me a look. ME!

"Don't look at me look at him."

I pointed at blushing Boomer.

"Ok I won't ask farther questions but what was Miss. Morbucks doing?"

"Sir, she was threatening us that she will tell the whole school about Bubbles, so we made a deal."

"May I know this deal?"

Brick went red as his shirt, but spoke up.

"To go on a date with…me."

"Alright you are dismiss. Get to class and Butch you have detention."

"What! No fair!"

No fucking way! I have detention! That principal is on CRACK! Hell no! I aint going!

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL:

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

Brick and I dragged Butch out of his class and into the detention room. We were dragging him by his legs. He kept grabbing things to hang on to while we were getting there. once we came to the room we threw him on a desk and walked out.

"Are you really gunna go on that date?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For doing this. For keeping our secret a secret"

"Well I can't complain you are my brother and she might as well be my sister-in-law."

"It depends if she says yes though."

"…you didn't…"

"What?"

Buttercup and Blossom came up smiling. What I do?

"So Boomer where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"So you didn't get it yet?"

"Get what?"

"Dude, how much money did it cost?"

"What cost? What I buy?"

I looked at them confused.

"Um the ring!"

"What ring!"

"GUYS! He didn't buy it."

"Awww."

"What-oh I guys I can't find the perfect ring and I'm only 17 and she's only 16!"

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"There's a thing called engagement."

"Eh?"

Brick chuckled.

"Dude engagement means you're in engage, but you're waiting for the time."

"Oh…and why were you asking m-"

"Let's head to the mall!"

Blossom dragged us to the mall. I scratched the back of my head.

"Blossom what are we doing here?"

"Look there's the jewelry store!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me there with Brick and Buttercup following. Blossom ran up to the casher.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for the engagement rings."

"What for Blossom?"

"Umm…for a friend."

"Right this way."

I saw a bunch of rings.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea I mean-"

"Ooo hey Boomer how about this one?"

"Too simple."

Buttercup pointed at one.

"Buttercup that's something you want!"

"Sorry!"

"What about this one?" Blossom pointed.

"Too blingly."

"Fine!"

I scanned the rings. I saw the perfect one. It speaks her.

"Um Miss this one right there."

"Ahh the deep blue lover's one?"

"Please. How much?"

"$250."

"Deal!"

I took out my wallet. Damn it I only have 100. I looked at the others with a pleading face. Brick tighten his lips and took out his wallet he pulled out a 100, While Blossom took out a 50. They handed the casher the money. When the casher got a hold of Brick's money, he didn't let go.

"Brick let go." Blossom said.

Brick closed his eyes and let go of it. He closed his eyes and fists.

"Brick it's just a 100 no big deal."

"You owe me big time Boomer!"

I took the ring, smiling.

"Really? Cause check this one out."

I hold it out. Buttercup and Blossom's eyes went wide with awe.

"Oh my god that ring is perfect!"

"She will love it!"

"You think?"

"Totally!"

* * *

Awww pretty rings huh! I picked them out perfect! XD if the links don't work tell me! CHeck my profile!

Gir: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LATINA-CHICA16! REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

Me: AHHHHHHHH YAY I FINALLY GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS AHHHHH!:D :D:D:D:D thank u thank u thank u thank u! shut up BJ! I did NOT eat any sugary I swear I am naturally hyper :P!

Gir: YAY 100!

ME: UR SO RIGHT GIR YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!*jumping up and down*ENJOY! OH AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SAVANNAH! THIS 1 IS FOR YOU!^^

* * *

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

Ever since everyone got home they've been quiet. Too quiet. Like their hiding something. Whenever I asked them a question they jump and and look for an excuse. Butch is the only one who doesn't do it. Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I only have 4 more months. I'm so excited but a little scared. I mean what if Boomer leaves? What if I die? What if-

"Um Bubbles are you ok?"

I turned around from cooking and saw Buttercup right there looking at me.

"Oh fine just thinking."

"Oh...what about?"

"...Nothing!"

"Bubbles..."

She gave me look that said 'I know you better than that'.

"Thinking about the baby and-"

"No more What ifs."

"But-"

"No buts just think positive Bubbles."

I watch her smile.

"It'll be fine, You'll be fine. I promise."

"Oh alright."

"Good now what's for dinner?"

I laughed. Of course she would ask about food. It's one of her favorite things.

"Um...salad, potatoes-"

"Yeaahh not the healthy stuff."

"Chicken?"

"Hell yeah! Start cooking sissy!"

"I am!"

"Well cook faster!"

I saw her grin a cheesy grin, as I rolled my eyes. Geez, how much can this girl eat?

"What's cooking good looking?"

"Go away Butch! It's mine!"

"...um you know there's other people here?"

"So? Your a pig when you eat!"

"Awww I'm a piggy!"

"Um Butch she just called you fat."

He put his hand on his chest looking offended.

"Miss. Utonium how _dare _you call me fat! I am **not** fat! All of this is muscle!"

Buttercup and I shared a look. He did not just say that.

"...that's muscle? I thought it was fat."

"Ha-ha funny Bitterbitch. I work out twice or once a day. So technically it's muscle."

I hold my laughter in as i saw Buttercup's face turn from sour to keep from laughing too. I guess she barely notice what he was wearing.

"What's so funny? Oh you wanta feel my muscle eh? Go right ahead."

He flexed his arms. That's it I can't hold it in. I started to laugh hard. I saw Buttercup fall off her chair on to the floor having a laughing fit.

"What?"

Brick came in with a dull look to get his book from the table and saw confused Butch.(A/N: omg Look Book! lol)

"Dude why are they laughing?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

Buttercup tried to talk.

"C-cause ma-cho man-"

She starting laughing again. I finish her sentence.

"Y-your w-wea-ring b-bunny boxers!"

I laughed even harder. Butch looked down turning red. Then there was a flash and Butch looked up glaring at Brick.

"What? It's going on the internet."

"Brick! No don't! GAVE IT TO ME!"

"...no"

"Brick!"

Butch tackled Brick to the floor as Boomer came in. He saw Butch tackling Brick.

"Whoa...I thought Butch liked girls?"

Buttercup laughed even harder as I tried to stop. Brick threw the camera at Boomer, and Buttercup grabbed it. Butch got off of Brick and went towards Buttercup. She threw it at me and I caught it.

"Ooooooh Butch!"

He turned around towards my way. I waved the camera in his face.

"Give that back!"

"No."

"Why you little-"

"You can't hurt me because I'm with child!"

He glared at me, as he came closer. I threw the camera back at Brick.

"Thank you!"

Brick ran off upstairs than Butch ran after him. I saw Buttercup finishing up laughing and Boomer still looking confused.

"What just happened?"

"Butch came in his bunny boxers and Brick took a picture of it and putting it on the internet."

"Oh...that explains a lot."

"Yep!"

I went back to the stove cooking. I felt something go around me. I turned my head and saw Boomer watching over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"No I don't mind."

I could imagine Buttercup rolling her eyes because she pulled him away from me.

"Two rules buddy boy! 1- keep ur blond fur off my food and 2-stay away from my sister about a foot away!"

"Yeah I woud do that but she's like a drug I'm addicted too."

"You little-!"

"Watch you're language Butters."

I slightly turned my head a bit and saw her glare at me.

"Well at least someone is already acting like a mother!"

"Well Duh! I'm gunna be a mother in a few months so might as well teach you to watch your mouth!"

Her mouth dropped to the floor. Boomer was trying to keep his laugher in but all came out was a snicker.

* * *

Me: SORRY! super short I know o.o don't kill me...D:

Gir: I LOVE TACOS!:D

Me: we all know you love Tacos...

Gir: SAY NO TO DRUGS BUT SAY YES TO TACOS!  
Me: ok...um review?


	27. Chapter 27:SRRY SPAZZ CHAPTER 2 HYPER XD

Me: wazzup people in the errr...damnit I forgot my intro...sorry I've been distracted a LOT lately XD

Gir: with cupcakes!

Me:...well I wish but no I was in school and I've been also doing a after school activity and I'll just shut up and start the chappie and we now have a wonderful person with us!

Emily: damn right!

Me: o.o go back with Justin!

E: make me!

Me:...POPPY-KUN MAKE HER BE NICE!

Poppy:*comes in*...DID U TAKE MY NAHCOS?

Me:...o.o noooooooooooooooooo Emily did!

Emily: SAY WHA-*sees Poppy with a gun*

Poppy: GIMME!DX

Gir: BUBBLY DOES NOT OWN PPG, RRB,CUPCAKES, BROWNIES-

Me: BULL! :O I LOVE MY SWEETS!XD

Poppy:*stops shooting* ME TOO!XD

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V.:**

...I hate this...kill me...now! Biology hurts my brian! I even tried asking Brick to help me! But you wanta know what he said!

*Flashback*

"BRRRRRIIIIICKKKKK!" I whined.

"What?"

"I need help with my homework!"

"YOU WOKE ME UP JUST FOR THAT!"

"...yes yes I did!"

He grabbed my homework away from my hands and looked over it. Minutes passed...and he was just staring at my homework. The paper covering his face.

"Boomer..."

"Yes?"

"Did you by any chance..._read _the homework first?"

"No why?"

I took the page away from him. His face was redder then his clothes!:O That's impossible!

"Well...um...I can't help you..."

My mouth dropped down! He's super super super smart! HOW CAN HE NOT HELP ME!(A/N:...ok someone woke up being a spazz today o.o)

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HELP ME!"

"Cause...umm...go ask Blossom she'll know!"

"But-"

"Go!"

"Yes sir!"

I ran out of there, looking for Blossom. I found her in her room reading. Haha Nerd! :P

"BLOOOSSSSSOM!"

She looked-ok she _glared_ at me.

"What Boomer?"

"I need help with my homework!"

She sighed, marked her place in her book, and took the homework from my hands.

"Let's see now..."

Her face turned bright red and slapped the paper on my chest.

"Get out."

"Wha-? Why!"

She pushed me out without answering my questions. And yet Blossom and Brick called themselves 'smart'. I went back to my room on my desk. I can't ask Buttercup or Butch cause they aren't that smart. Damnit! If only those geeks didn't stop doing my homework! When did they get the guts to say _no_ to _me_? I stared hard at my homework. I could use my heat vision to burn it!:D Once again Boomer Chavez has came up with a wonderful id-why is it black! Who turn off the lights! Eh I'll live...these things on my eyes are soft. I heard a giggle behind me.

"Guess who?"

"If I say it's Chris Brown trying to rape me then will you let go?"

"WHAT!"

I chuckled as I took off her hands and turned around on my spinning chair.

"I'm only ki-"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SOUND LIKE A MAN!"

"No but I was on-"

She slapped me...my princess slapped me!D: My cheek started stinging with pain. She stopped glaring and acting like it NEVER happened!o.o

"Aww Boomie are you ok? What happened?"

"I got hit..."

Ok it's official I will not make fun of her. I am now scared of her.

"Oh...anyways Blossom said you needed help with your homework! I can help!"

"YES FINALLY! Now...explain."

She looked through it and smiling.

"Well did you read it?"

"No."

"Read it now!"

I read over my homework...no fucking way...it's all about the female body...damnit...breastfeeding...where babies come from...how it happened...I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! I saw Bubbles staring at me with a dull look.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did..."

"Your not gunna yell?"

"Yes I will..."

"...but your not-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! TRY SAYING THAT TO OUR BABY IN THIS CASE IN MY STOMACH!"

o.o'''''shit shit shit shit shit shit bad choice of words! Err...I need help! I don't want to say! Anyone in the crowd know what to do?

...

Anyone?

...

Seriously? No one does!

...

Damnit! I guess I'm on my own.

"Oh right sorry!"

"Sorry my ass try saying that to our child!"

"...Wait what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your gunna have to explain to our kid that he or she was your fault."

"Ok ok ok sheesh women you have been having major mood swings!"

"Oh really? I'm sorry...it's not my fault I'm 8 mouths pregnant!"

"It's been 8 mouths already?"

"YES IT HAS BEEN! Where was your head?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Butch dragged Boomer to a bar._

_"Dude I don't need a drink!"_

_"Boomer you need to embrace the freedom before that baby is born!"_

_"...What do you mean?"_

_"When that baby or babies are born you will never have time for yourself!"_

_"And? As long as I'm happy with Bubbles then I'm good."_

_Butch looks at the bartender._

_"I'll have an Ocean Wonder and give him the strongest you got!"_

_"Butch!"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

_

* * *

_

_"_In my hangover._"_

_"_Since when did you go drinking?_"_

"Since yesterday when Butch took me to a bar."

I watched her glare at me.

"And yet you drank...I'm just gunna go to my room. Good luck with your homework."

"Bubbles! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

I ran after her.(A/N:...ok I think I went a bit too dramatic and spazzy...damn that pie!...mmmmm PIE!XD)

* * *

Me: that's all I have...

Emily:...it seems...short...

Me: YAY YOU DIDN'T INSULT ME!:D

Poppy: wait for it...

Emily:...REY! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT AT LEAST 2000 MAKE IT WORTH IT INSTEAD OF BEING YOUR LAZY SELF EATING PIE!

Me:...at least I didn't eat Poppy's nachos!

Emily:...

ME: hey what do you call cheese when it's not yours?

Em:...what?

Me: NACHO CHEESE XD! NOW RUN LITTLE RETARDED OC RUN!

Poppy: GIMME MY NACHOS!DX*chases Emily with a bat*

Me: :D review:D


	28. Chap 28 beware make sure u have tissues

Me: hola!:D oh and LC you must've clicked denied on your settings! .A. either that your you hate me DX hehe

Poppy: HEL-LO!

Em: you two are happy¬¬

Me: duh!:D we had pie!

Em: one of these days your gonna faint!

Me: noooo as long as you eat healthy food then your A-OKAY!XD

Poppy: exactly! Now stop being so heathly XD

Me: I LOVE SWEETZ!XD

Mike:*smirks* how much do you like lollipops?

Poppy: :O YOU PERVERT!*starts to hit him with a bat*

Me:...I don't get it...oooooo I like cherry, orange, apple, watermelon, and...blue raspberry!:D

Em:*laughing at Mike* ha you sucker! Bubbly think...

Me:...um...I still don't get it...

Em: wow you are 50% blonde

Mike: OW! OW! OW! YOUR KILLING ME WOMEN!

Poppy: I am?

Mike: YES!

Poppy:...in that case GOOD!XD

Me: ENJOY!:D o and you know one of my new one-shots have errr I don't know a bit of the future of this story!

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

It's been exactly 24 hours, 32 minutes, and 40 seconds since Bubbles talked to me. You seriously can-wait you can blame me...damnit! I have no idea what I did to piss her off. Oh...yeah I do know...in that case...I BLAME BUTCH! I knew I should've punched him when I had the chance! Ok, let's see how to get a girl to forgive you. I opened the book with all the details. What? Don't judge me! You would've done the same if you pissed off your girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiancée! Sheesh men these days! Ok...that sounded gay...

"Oooooo a fl-no Boomer focus on the book!"

I was staring at the book, unable to read it. I closed it and hit my head against my desk.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!"

I banged my head a few times until someone came in.

"You know your gonna lose brain cells if you keep doing that. Well, _if_ you have a brain."

"Ha...ha very funny _Butch_."

"You say my name like it's disgusting."

"That's cause it is!"

"Ouch! I'm hurt, now what the hell do you have there?"

I hid the book, behind my back. Shit if Butch sees that I actshelly got a book on 'How To Get Your Girlfriend To Forgive You', I'll never hear the end of it!

"Come on!"

He charged right at me. I tried to keep the book away, but he managed to get it. He looked at it with a stupid glance then looked at me.

"Seriously dude?"

"I um well you see err..."

He busted out laughing. I knew he would do this. Why can't I keep things to myself? I face palmed and he stopped laughing.

"Dude instead of wasting money on this you could've _asked_."

God damn I'm stupid! To think that Butch was the stupid one! Wait-what the _fuck_ am I talking about? He's the one who did all of this! He's the one who got me into doing something stupid yet care-less!

"Well ok what do I do? Oh, wait a minute you've done enough!"

"Ouch! You've gone to sarcastic to mean. What did I do?"

"Everything!"

"...Describe 'everything'."

I glared at him. If only I didn't listen to him I wouldn't have gotten Bubbles pregnant and I would've been by now trying to get her to like me!

"One you made me a bet, two I got Bubbles pregnant, three my _own_ and her future is in jeopardy, and four you drag me to do stupid things I shouldn't be fucking doing!"

"...And your point is?"

"Butch, he's calling you a drunk cluster fuck jackass."

Brick was leaning against the door, looking at Butch. Butch turned to looked at Brick then back at me glaring.

"You...little...bitch."

We stood there glaring at each other. Brick looked ready to stop whatever was gonna happen.

"And your not?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He glared and walked out. My blood was bolding bad, I really need to punch something. So, I punched the wall, leaving a hole. I pushed out Brick slamming my door.

"HEY!"

I ignored him and sat down on my bed. I ran my hand through my hair. Maybe I'm just stressed because the baby is coming soon. And I don't have a job! What am I gonna do? I'm only in high school! I covered my face. How am I going to support Bubbles and the baby! How will she go to collage when she has to take care of the baby! I ruined her future, _our_ future. I heard someone lightly knok on the door and opened it.

"Boomer? You ok?"

I took a peck through my hands and saw Blossom looking at me.

"No..."

"I sorta figured. Do you want to talk about it? I promise I won't tell your brothers or my sisters."

I took my hands off my face and looked at her. Why was she being nice anyways?

* * *

_Blossom's P.O.V.:_

I looked at Boomer. He looked lost, confused, and...scared. I figured since he needed to talk to someone. Since his brothers are too...well insensitive then I figured I will. Besides we will be a family after all. He'll become my brother-in-law. I watched him ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Then he smiled weakly at me.

"Please?" he said in a small voice.

I nodded and sat next to him.

"I screwed up big time. Now, that I look back on things I regret everything, I did to ruin her life and mine."

"Does that mean you regret being with her?"

"No...just getting her pregnant. If only I wasn't drunk and got her drunk on that day! She deserves a lot better then someone like me."

I sat there listening. I let him talk, I can see he keeps things bottled up inside. Now, it's killing him. Making him say and do things he doesn't want to do.

"Boomer, out of all the guys in this town...she picked you for a reason."

"But all those times when we were-"

"Forgive and forget. We were 5, told we were enemies."

"But-"

"Sometimes you have to forgive but never forget, but sometimes you need to forget also."

"Why are you helping me anyways?"

"Because your gonna be my brother-in-law soon, so why not start acting like a family. It may take Buttercup a while but once she-we really get to know you and your brothers. She might consider you guys family."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks...Blossom...a whole lot."

"Get over here!"

I hugged him tight. Eh I can't help it! He's like a little brother everyone wants! I mean _look_ at his deep deep blue eyes! So cute!

"B-blos-som y-your choking m-me!"

"Oops sorry!"

I let go of him and smiling.

"Thank you."

He started rubbing his neck.

"Um Blossom how do I apo-"

"Talk to her! Explain everything! She'll understand!"

He nodded, and I stood up. I head towards the door. Well my work here is done! I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

"Well?"

"He's okay!"

Brick smiled at me.

"Thanks because he would've never told me anything...so what he say?"

"None of your business."

"WHAT! BLOSSOM I TOLD YOU FOR A REASON!"

"I know."

I smiled cheerfully and walked downstairs. No way in hell am I going to tell him! I really like having to help people even when their soon going to be part of my family!

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V.:**

Through out the day, every time when Bubbles was in the same room. She still wouldn't look nor talk to me. As soon as night hits, everyone went to sleep. I creep towards Bubble's room and gently yet quietly inside. I could tell she was dozing off staring at her baloney door. I slowly climb on the bed and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. She swiftly turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. (Poppy: awww how cute!^^ Em: shh!)

"Boomer," she whimpered, "I love you...I-I can't do this alone."

I bit my lip as she started to cry. I held tight to her, knowing I had just created a small hole in our relationship. I remained speechless. My emotions couldn't come out into words, I felt anger and pain. I was not angry at my Cinderella but angry at myself for being a jerk, Bubbles derserved better behavior from me. This gave me no choice. I would have no choice to fight back at Butch when he teased! I feel like if I don't do what he says I'll get made fun of and get called names.

Bubbles glanced up at me and I smiled sweetly back. Once the baby was born, we could always start afresh. I wasn't entirely sure if Bubbles and myself would allow our minds to slip it out, just as when we were younger where we fought quite often. She managed to wipe away her tears but now felt more uneasy being in my loose grip. I knew she was trying her best. After all, my angel always  
does. Now, things changed. Every single choice we make now will have an effect. Since we're now in this situation it's time to act.

(play XD to set the mood: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=iXF-TbncCno )

I started to sit up, gently pulling Bubbles up along with me. I put one hand in my pocket. It's still there! I smiled at Bubbles and led her towards the balcony. I opened the doors and we both walked out. The air had a light breeze, the big neon moon was full of life and shine upon the glowing angel herself; and the white roses fully bloom ruffled through. The light from the moon made her eyes shine beautifully and the light breeze made to make it perfect. I gentle took her hand, smiling at her beauty.

"Boomer I-"

I got down on one knee. I took out the small box. I looked back up at her. I spoke softly so only she could hear.

"Bubbles...I may not be perfect and you deserve way more then me. I mess so many things up...even between us. When we were little we used to fight like there's no tomorrow. Now, I believe I didn't fight you cause I hated you...I believe I fought you cause I wanted you...and for me it was the only way to get your attention. And now that I do have your attention. I-Bubbles I love you with all my heart and forever more. W-will you Bubbles Marie Utonium m-marry me?"

I opened the box and showed her the ring. She stood there crying and smiling. Her voice sang the word against my ears. I slipped on the ring on her finger and stood up. I kissed her with all my love as she pulled the same passion. I wrapped my arms around her waist and the baby. I'm afraid to let her go. My one and only angel...and soon the birth of our baby.

* * *

Me:*blowing her nose* WHY CAN'T ROMANTIC MOVIES BE THIS TOUCHING!

Em: I KNOW HUH!*crying*

Poppy: Oh my god this is so touching!*has a tissue* you know I totally forgot why I was mad at Emily.

Em:*stops crying and looks at Poppy*...

Poppy: tissue?

Me: yes*takes another one and whips her tears*review and this was sooooo touching well my opinion! and come to think of it did any of you boys cry? o.O


	29. Chapter 29: Miracle of Our Lives

Me: thank you all for entering!:D so I pretty much choose what most you asked! Oh yeah I was bored the other day and counted up tp the 100th reviewer cause I never got to it soooooo the winner is DarkestAvenger!XD You loser :P

Poppy: yesh thy b-

Mike: your going to ruin it!

Poppy: shut it you pervert!

Me: so anyways I used a most of your ideas you may see some parts in it!^v^

Mike: MAKE ME!

Em: o.o run you stupid idiot I call my brother run!

Mike:*runs away*

Poppy: GET BACK HERE*chases him with a spiky ball...thingy*

Me:...awww my disclaimer person is gonna die!D: Emmy say it!

Em: but-

Me: say it!

Em: Bubbly does not own PPG or RRB...and check out her one-shot: _FAST CARS AND FREEDOM_! It has a _hint hint _on the future of this story!

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V.:

I heard mumbles from Bubble' room. I had a feeling that Boomer was in there, most likely making out with her. For once, I did not bother to press my ear against her wall. I was just not in the mood for some reason...strange. I heard a small high pitch scream. God what's going on? Another sound came downstairs. I got up from my bed and creep out of my room. It better not be another burglar. There was another soundly; I froze.

"Son of bitch!"

Oh..it's just Butch. What hell is he doing? I stood there at the door looking at him. He didn't notice me standing and continued drinking. I glared at him then walked up and took the beer from his hand. I look at the table. Damn...7 cases?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it took like I'm doin'!"

His words were slurring. Stupid idiot! I can't believe he got drunk. I took his beer from his hand and drunk it quickly before he could. I know how to handle my achole. I don't get how the hell he drunk all this! I took his arm and dragged his ass to his room. He kept complaining about his damn beer.

"Muh bee! You drunkkkk muh bee!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned him against a wall.

"Wake up you drunk ass!"

Then he smacked my freaking ass! I glared at him. He just smiled.

"Slut just dance for me. Then maybe you'll get something out of it."

I slapped him and pushed him in his room. The nerve of that guy!

* * *

In the morning, I woke up from my soft bed and went downstairs. My baggy pajamas pants were dragging, my hair was a bed head mess, and my tank top's strap was falling. I know I looked a mess but hell like I care. I sat down in my usually spot waiting for my breakfast to come. Bubbles put a plate infront of me.

"Good morning Buttercup. I see you slept well."

"Yeah..."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked seeing Blossom drinking coffee reading the newspaper.

"So...what happened last night Buttercup? I heard a slap and Butch yelling."

"Oh...that..well you see-"

"HOLY MOTHER-FUCKKK MY FUCKING HEAD!"

I burst out laughing. Blossom was biting her lip to keep from laughing and Bubbles was giggling like crazy.

"SHUT UP BUTCH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN HANG OVER!"

"WELL I DO!"

"SO NO ONE ELSE GIVES A DAMN LET ME SLEEP!"

Bubbles looked at me for an explanation. I calmed myself from my laughter.

"He got drunk last night."

Plain and simple. Blossom was fighting a huge smile.

"Wait til he gets down here. By any chances did you-"

"No. He can wish but he can't have."

Butch came in with a huge bed hair and Boomer was following him smiling. He looks like he just had sex! He might've had it with his pillow thinking it was some hooker. Ha that's funny.

"Good morning ladies."

Boomer kissed Bubbles happily as she passed him his breakfast. Butch slamed his head against the table in pain.

"Well good morning Sunshine." I said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey! No foul language at the-ooo."

Bubbles placed a hand on her big stomach. Boomer looked at her worried placing a hand on her arm.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine-ahh-I guess the baby is moving."

Boomer helped her sit at the table. She smiled sweetly at him, thanking him. I handed Butch his plate and he took then slamed his head next to it.

"Blossom get him a aspirin please."

Blossom got up and went to the medication cabinet.

"Make it 2!"

I chuckled at Butch's behavior. He looked up with his hair covering his face.

"What are you laughing at Buttersnitch."

I glared at him.

"I could've just threw you in the dump instead of putting you in your room drunk ass."

"Mehh..."

He took the pilled from Blossom and drunk them down. Brick came in the room angry and glaring at Butch.

"What I do?"

"Wake me up."

"You needed it anyways, Bricker."

Blossom smiled then went to get her backpack.

"I'm heading to school, I got a Student Conical meeting this morning."

"Hang on I'm coming too."

"Brick you must eat breakfast first." Bubbles smiled at him.

"Ok."

Brick grabbed Butch's toast, bacon, and drunk his orange juice.

"Me too. Laters!"

Brick ran out to catch up to Blossom while Butch stood up straight.

"Bitch stoled my bacon!"

Bubbles looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well all three of us should be going anyways."

"Yeah, I don't want you guys late."

I smiled at Bubbles. I think she'll be a good mom. She's caring and loving, everything a mom should be.

"Yeah. Common Drunk ass and Lover boy."

"Which is who?" both of them said.

"Butch is Drunk ass. Boomer Lover boy."

Boomer shrugged and kissed Bubbles.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah I would now go."

She shooed us away. Butch smile playfully.

"Hey mommy can you-"

"Lets go drunk ass."

I saw Boomer dragged Butch by the ear angry. I looked at Bubbles giving her a shrug. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Will you be ok Blue?"

"Yeah I will. I'll call if anything happens and good luck with the big test. Make sure Butch doesn't cheat."

"Alright!"

I took off catching up with the boys.

* * *

6 hours later: The day December 22, 2010 3:06 a.m. Weather: snowing!

NARRATER'S P.O.V.:

Bubbles was fixing up a few Christmas decorating. Then she fell to the floor.

"Ow..ow..ow. DAD! IT'S COMING"

The professor came running from the lab. He saw Bubbles on the floor breathing heavy. He helped her up.

"Come on sweetheart lets go to the hospital. Keep breathing."

They drove to St. Mary's hospital. The nurses took Bubbles immanently while the Professor called the high school.

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.:

I was tapping my pencil on the mini desk in the auditorium with my leg bouncing. I licked my lip staring at the questions. I looked back up at the clock ten minutes left: 4:20 p.m. I glance around seeing that other teens were having hard time or answering freely. Blossom and Brick finish 4 hours ago. I ran a hand through my hair. The teacher told the class to stop for a second.

"Mr. Jojo(A/N: ehhh I'll change their name back to Jojo :D just seems easier)!"

"Mr. Harper I swear I'm not che-"

"Go."

I gave him a confused look

"Huh?"

"Go!"

"Where?"

"Your baby is coming."

"W-what?"

Buttercup turned around and yelled at me.

"BOOMER BUBBLES' IS IN LABOR!"

I felt a rush of happiness go over me.

"WOOO I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

Some teens were chuckling at my behavior. (Play: Hold My Hand by Michael Jackson ft. Akon http:/ www. vevo .com /watch/michael-jackson/hold-my-hand/USSM21002092?utm_source=youtube&utm_medium=watch&utm_campaign=MJ_HoldMyHand_V2)

"Dude your going to be a father, but you need to be there first." said some dude name Adam.

"Right! OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

I ran out of my seat through many people and out of the school. I saw the principal walking towards the auditorium.

"MR. JOJO WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DO-"

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

I ran out of the school towards the hospital. It started to snow. I have to make it, I have to. I stopped at the corner, I could hear the bell ring from my school. As soon as the light turned green I continued to run. Soon I saw the hospital just a street away from me. I saw to smile, my blood, my princess, my flesh is coming! I ran inside the hospital. It was quiet. I ran towards the desk lady.

"Bubbles Utonium."

"I'm sorry there is no Bubbles Utonium here."

"But..but he said she was here..."

My heart dropped for a second. I felt tears stinging my eyes, and I shut them.

"Um sir? There is a Bubbles Jojo if thats what your wondering."

I opened them. I smiled she used my name...my last name.

"Yeah her where is she?"

"Room 401."

I ran up the stairs and down the hall looking at the doors. 398...395...398...400...401! I stopped in front of the door and opened the door.

"Bubbles?"

"Boomer! You came!"

"Of course I came. Did you already-"

"Not yet."

She was breathing calmly then screamed. I pressed the nurse button. A nurse came in.

"Yes?"

"The baby is coming!"

A doctor came in with two more nurses. The doctor smiled nicely at Bubbles.

"Are you ready Mrs. Jojo?"

I really like the sound of that.

"Ye-"

Bubbles screamed and grabbed my hand. Ouch she has a killer grip!

"Ok sweetie now all you to do is push. Now on a count of three. 1...2...3!"

Bubbles screamed and tighten her grip.

"Again 1...2...3!"

She screamed and breathed heavily.

"I can see the head! One more! 1...2...3!"

Bubbles screamed and everything grew quiet then a baby started to cry.

"It's a boy congratulations."

I smiled at Bubbles and she smiled back but then screamed again.

"There's another one! Once again Bubbles."

"Boomer!"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you!"

She screamed and squeezed my hand. A nurse looked at me and softly smiled.

"Don't worry she doesn't mean it."

"One more push! 1...2...3!"

Bubbles grabbed my hand tightly.

"Ow!"

"HEY YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO IS GOING THROUGH THIS!"

"Your the one who pulled my hand hard!"

"One more push! 1...2...3!"

Bubbles screamed in a...loud...high pitched...scream. How come I can't make her do that? The doctor held up a baby, but the baby was crying. Why wasn't it crying? The nurse handed us our boy and Bubbles held him close.

"Whats going on?"

"Sir, we'll be right back."

"Where the hell are you going with my baby!"

The nurse held me back, and I went to next to Bubbles.

(Play: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=Jm99HZVpj_E )

"Bubbles it'll be ok."

She stared at me with worry in her eyes. Our little boy was still crying.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Jojo. She's alive, her heart had stopped for a bit."

The doctor handed a pink bundle to Bubbles and Bubbles gave me our boy; and held our little girl close to her heart. Our boy had stopped crying.

"A miracle."

I glanced at Bubbles. Yeah, it was a miracle.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We shared a kiss and I stayed leaned in. We held our beautiful twins next to each other. I took a glance at the window. It was dark but snow was falling slowly.

* * *

Me: I NEEDS NAMES NOWS!XD

Poppy: GET BACK HERE!*chasing Mike*

Mike: NEVER!*runs faster*

Em: Haha run my idiot little brother!

Mike: I'M OLDER!

Em: yeaaaaa don't care!

Me: REVIEW!:D


	30. Chapter 30!

Me: epp

Poppy: :D we hoped everyone had a Wonderful White Christmas!

Me: yesh and I want to give a major special thanks to Henryka!:D hehe thank you for the help XD!

Em: and now we find out what happens with the Jojo family.

Mike: RECAP! THE TWINS HAVE BEEN BORN!:D

Me: oh yesh in the last chapter when I wrote the time I accidentally put a.m. instead of p.m. XD sorry! I have pictures of the twins on my profile if you haven't seen them :D!

Poppy: Bubbly does not own PPG nor anything expect OCs! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Boomer P.O.V

It was nighttime now. The twins were sleeping in the small cribs in the room. They had funny socks on their hands also. Yikes! I'm a father now, not to one but to two children. I shut my eyes. The baby chaos is just going to get started within days, shopping for clothes, changing diapers, ear piercing cries(maybe not our boy), feeding the little ones. I quickly reminded myself not to panic too much as Bubbles would be there too caring for the tots. Opening my eyes at last, I smiled faintly at Bubbles who too seemed to already be planning for the forseeable future.

We sat together and admired our own little family. I could see someone took my footsteps well with my charming, deep blue eyes. For once, I was glad about the night I made love with Bubbles, not using any condoms. I peered down at the twins once more before tilting my head at an angle and pressing my lips on Bubbles'.

I felt so good as our mouths did all the work. During this, I couldn't help myself from thinking that I share a room with Bubbles, sleep in the same bed and let the twins sleep safely in my old room. Life would most likely be a heaven soon than when I was living with Mojo. Being away from him and well Him makes things a lot easier. We gently broke off our kiss; I felt really out of breathe.

"Boomer?" My princess said.

"Yeah?"

"You do know we haven't chosen names and that we're going to have extra protection for the twins."

I pecked her soft lips, and stayed leaned in.

"We can choose the names now, the extra protection can wait because I'm here."

She nodded dazed, I chuckled. God, how the can I _Boomer Jojo_ get lucky with a girl like her? I heard a soft sigh and I turned at saw our little girl opened her eyes. I went over to the crib and gently picked her up. Her gaze went up the room to me. I smiled and brought her to Bubbles. I took a glance at her eyes, they looked like mine! Sapphire blue with...baby blue flecks in them. She squeezed her eyes shut and squirm around.

"Boomer about the names how about Harmony?"

"And her middle name?"

"Um how about Holly?"

"Let's see Harmony Holly Jojo?"

She looked at me thinking and shook her head.

"Nahh."

"Well I like Harmony and Jojo!"

"Of course you like Jojo it's your last name!"

"And your soon-to-be!"

"Touché."

"Oh I know how about-ooo-ha I know Mistletoe!"

"Harmony Mistletoe Jojo?"

"Well?"

"I _love_ it!"

"Pft and me."

"And our little Leon."

"Leon?"

I turned around and saw our baby boy lying there awake, watching. Hmm Leon? Not bad for a name, but I would prefer it to be a middle name.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Let's see."

I picked 'Leon' and brought next to the bed.

"Do you like the name Leon? Huh? Huh?" I cooed our baby.

I heard Bubbles laugh. I smiled big like the big goof I am!

"You big goofball. Leon Jasper Jojo!"

"First the 'H's and now the 'Js'?"

"Quiet Boomer!"

"What? You want to name him after a vampire of Twilight?"

"...Maybe."

"Is it cause of his long blonde locks that get you?"

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and nudged her. She was flustered bright red.

"Stop it."

I chuckled and stuck my tongue at her.

"If you want 'asper' in it then let's name him Casper! Our friendly ghost...son!"

"Well how about his middle name?"

"Casper Leon Jojo?"

"It's official."

"What?" I smiled.

"Your the king of Goof balls!"

"Thank you thank you!"

I put down my boy on the bed and got clean rubber gloves. I put it on top of my head.

"I declare that all the cartoons from-"

"A'hmm?"

Damn, the doctor was right behind me. I turned around and smiled taking off the gloves off my head. The doctor gave me a look. I laughed nervously, damn this guy is like one of those people on T.V.!

"Oh I was just um...err...good morning!"

The doctor looked at Bubbles who I might say was giggling.

"Yep he's a keeper."

"Thank you."

He gave me a look, shook his head. What? Not my fault I'm good looking and funny. I'm just kidding. I rubbed the back of my neck and sat next to Bubbles.

"So, what did you come in for doctor?"

"Before I saw him acting a king, I wanted to tell you your free to go home!"

"Thank you sir. For so much."

"Your welcome. After all I'm a professional."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Bubbles nudged me hard.

"Ow."

"Well and what are your child's names?"

"Harmony Mistletoe Jojo and Casper Leon Jojo."

"Excellent names the birth certificate will be in the gift basket!"

She just smiled as the doctor walked out of the room.

"Goof ball."

"You hit me."

"Maybe cause you deserve it boy!"

I turned and saw Butch with the others there. I bit my lip as I took a glance at Butch and changed my glaze back to Bubbles and the twins.

"Hi everyone."

Buttercup came up next to us, followed by Blossom.

"Can we see him or her? Or what was the gender?"

"Both."

"What?"

Bubbles handed Casper to Buttercup, and I handed Harmony to Blossom. Blossom took her very slowly and gently.

"Awwwe he's so cute."

"Blossom."

"Yeah?"

"That's the girl."

"Oh...well their both cute anyways."

I laughed and nudged Bubbles.

"Hey they got their looks from her."

"And you too."

"But she mistake Harmony for a boy, so they must got your looks."

She laughed and pushed me off from leaning on the bed.

"Hey!"

"You helped."

"I know. I love you."

"Yeah I know I love me too."

I gasped at her, as she laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Wow, good luck kids." BC joked.

"So what are the names baby brother?"

I looked at Brick.

"Harmony and Casper."

"Cool."

Butch came up next to Buttercup and then Blossom.

"Funny their both asleep and they make that face when your asleep."

"No Butch they look like babies while you look like an angry wolf that needs food!"

"Buttercup...that hurts. I mean that really hurts!"

"I don't care drunk ass."

Blossom handed me Harmony, and I looked at my bundle of joy. She relaxed in my arms. A nurse came in and was a little shocked so many people were here.

"Mrs. Jojo before you leave we must teach you-"

"MRS. JOJO?"

The nurse kept a firm look, and the professor herd them away.

"Sorry about that."

"Ok the twins should be awake by now. Mr. Jojo do you mind waiting outside with the others?"

"Sure."

Breast feeding is something I rather not see. I walked outside and Buttercup pushed me against the wall.

"Mrs. Jojo!"

"I purposed to her! What's wrong with that?"

"You what!"

"Oh my god congratulations!"

"At least someone's happy."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the professor was there. I let go of the breath I was holding.

"Yes sir?"

"Congratulations, on both the proposal and my grandchildren."

"Thank you sir."

He pulled me in a hug. He's crushing my head!

"Take care of her son." He whispered to me and he let go.

"I will sir. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Jojo she's ready to go if you like."

"Bring out the beauty! Or beast either one I still love her."

Bubbles came out in her jeans, sandals, and a blue blouse. Two nurses came with the babies.

"Ok, now Mrs. Jojo I'm sure you now know what to do. And if you have any questions ask your clinic or a close friend, teacher anyone you like."

"Thank you."

"Oh! And make sure these two have their little mittens for about day or two. It's for them to keep from scratching."

I scratched the back of my head.

"How can babies scratch anyways?"

The nurse took my hand from my head and threw(hard) it.

"That answers your question Mr. Jojo. Here's a little gift basket from the hospital."

"I'll ta-"

"I rather not. Mrs. Jojo you married quit a immature guy."

She handed it to Buttercup, who was biting her lip from laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her, but then heard 'immature' and turned to glare at the evil old nurse. I heard Brick snickering in the back round.

"Yeah, I know. But hey my hearts wants him."

"Now, come over here for a second."

I was carrying Harmony, hey I am not letting them any near my baby girl! My son cans survive with Buttercup.

"Before you have intercourse-"

"What's that?"

I saw Bubbles face palmed with both her hands. What I say?

"Boomer, sweetie have you been paying attention in health class last year?"

"Yeah, we talked about se-oooh ok. Wait what?"

I still don't get it.

"Ignore him."

"Mrs. Jojo before you can have intercourse again you should wait after 6-8 weeks perhaps when your in your late 20s."

I saw Bubbles face fell as the nurse said her comment and she nodded.

"Now, Mrs. Jojo you will bleed for about 4 or more weeks."

"Alright thank you so much. Come on Boomer."

"Ok!"

I followed her to the others. I looked at Harmony who was looking around, squirming in my arms.

"Hey Boomer look!"

I looked up and saw Casper bubbling bubbles from his mouth with his spit.

"Buttercup I don't see how thats funny."

"No I-well it is funny but come on he's blowing Bubbles."

I laughed at that. Haha naughty thoughts are coming! Ha, coming! I felt something on my head.

"Ow!"

"Quiet day dreaming Boomer and let me see my niece!"

Brick took her from me and held her. She also started blowing bubbles with her spit. Ok, it must be a twin thing. I saw the professor talking to Bubbles at the lobby and I walked over there. I started to rubb her shoulders and she turned her head to smile at me.

"There's that smile."

"Here's my goof ball. Go get the twins, so we can leave. I'm sorry but I hate hospitals."

"Bubbles even with my powers I can't carry both of them!"

She gave me a blank look as if she didn't see nothing wrong with it.

"Sure you can. You helped, I bought them out, and now you carry them."

"Do you want me to drop them by accident?"

"Give me Harmony Bricker!"

Bubbles went towards Brick and Brick handed Har to her.

"Thank you!"

She started making kissy nosies at Harmony as she walked passed me. I took Casper from Buttercup and followed her. Bubbles even took a pictures of the twins and the family for a scrapbook thing.

* * *

**3 months later!**

"WAHHHHH!"

I groaned. Ugh not again.

"Boomer it's your turn." said the lazy next to me.

"Yeah, like the last 4 times."

"Just go Boomer."

I ran a hand through my hair and walked towards the twins room. So far being a father freaking sucks! I even fellin asleep in class, some of my friends had to nudge me to wake me up. Buttercup even started drinking then goes to bed because of the twins. I walked into the room where Casper was crying. I picked him rocked him. He stopped crying, and was just staring at me.

"Don't look at me with those evil baby blue eyes with dark flecks. You've been keeping daddy and everyone up."

He just stared at me and Harmony started to cry then Casper did too. Bubbles came in and picked up Harmony.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing he started it!"

"Not now Boomer."

Bubbles shushed Harmony and bounced her around. Harmony stopped crying and looked up at her. Then Bubbles put her down

"Give me Cas."

I handed her Cas and she shush him then put him down in his own crib. I watched them fall asleep. Damn, now I'm jealous. Bubbles was watching them smiling. I came around and wrapped my arms around her now skinny waist. I put my chin on her shoulder.

"Boomer I think we should start looking for a house, and maybe for you to get a part time job. My dad can also help pay and-"

"We'll get a house, after all I don't think Blossom and Buttercup are too happy about the twins crying."

"Buttercup went the next level and gets drunk then sleeps while Blossom actually got her room sound poof."

"Lucky her-ow."

She softly laughed but stopped. She got out of my grip and went towards the open window. She looked outside then closed it. She glanced at me worried.

"Boomer, I think we do need to get a house quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"Something or someone knows about the twins!" she hissed.

I pressed my lips together, and glance at the twins. I know she's being a bit paranoid, but it does make a little sense. After all I do remember closing the window.

"How about this we taking the twins to sleep with us on our bed? To be safe?"

"Please?"

I nodded and picked up Har who was fast asleep. Ok, I'm major jealous! I bought Harmony to the bedroom and laid her between me and Bubbles. Bubbles laid Casper next to Harmony. For the rest of the night was great I actually got sleep! The next morning I started to look at houses, as Bubbles was cooking. Buttercup came in hung over.

"Morning. Whatcha ya doing Boomerang?"

"House searching."

"Well there's one by the beach that's for sale."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 6 bed rooms, 1 kitchen, you know a house."

"Show me."

I handed her my laptop as she seem through the keyboard. She handed it back to me.

"Here."

"Wow that's nice. Bubbles come here."

"Oh my that is nice."

"The best part is that..."

We looked at Buttercup.

"It's yours already."

"What?"

"Well the people who moved from there went to Citysville and they gave me the house. But since I don't have kids and I'm still here. Might as well give it to you."

"Thanks Buttercup!"

"Your welcome anything for my niece and nephew to live in. Now, you both will have to think about the wedding."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Bubbles was jumping up and down hugging Buttercup. I laughed at Buttercup trying to get away. Blossom came in half asleep and sat down on a chair.

"Morning...coffee...black...please."

"Coming right up lazy butt."

Bubbles giggled and got her coffee.

"Well Blossom be happy we're moving out."

Blossom hold up one finger as she drank her coffee. Then the words connected to her brain.

"WHAT? THAT'S-is that good or bad?"

"Good, we have a house bought thanks to BC."

"Yes I take all the pride!"

"Quit yelling people!"

What's Brick doing here? He came down with his hair all over the place and nearly half naked. Still in his jeans that is.

"Brick what are you doing here?"

"Oh...hey...um...I sort of crashed here..."

He fake coughed and sat down. Blossom was blushing light red. Hmm something happened.

"So are you sure something didn't happen last night?"

"Yep!"

"You didn't do anything?"

"Yep!"

"Positive?"

"Yep!"

"Were you in Blossom's room doing something?"

"Yep-wait what?"

"BRICK!" Blossom yelled.

I chuckled, I caught them. Wahahahaha no one is too smart for the Boomer! Well expect Brick and Blossom, but I out smarted him wahahaha!

"I won't tell."

"I give you a week."

"I give you 9 months."

"We didn't do that!"

I laughed again, Blossom is making it seem like they did. She huffed and leaned back in her chair as Bubbles handed out plates. After I finished breakfast I went upstairs to pack up the twins things. Bubbles also helped out while BC was watching the twins play on the ground of their room.

"Your really not going to help?"

"Yep I'm already doing it."

"I meant pack."

"Yeah, I'm supervising."

I rolled my eyes and continued. Brick and I put the boxes in his truck to take it there. Once we got there Bubbles gasp. Its amazing! ( http:/ www. furniturestoreblog. com /image/Malibu%20California%20Beach% )

"Oh Boomer look how beautiful!"

"Hey no neighbors too."

"Shut up."

"Ha, you won-"

"Finish that dirty joke or you aren't getting anything."

I gave her look. When we entered the house, its beautiful! This is my dream house! Oh my god a poker room, amazing kitchen, living room, the bed rooms. Heaven!

"Boomer we even have inside pool!"

I ran where Bubbles was and the pool was amazing. This is amazing, beautiful, and perfect! ( http:/ www. artstudiowork .com )

"It's perfect."

"Cannonball!"

I saw a flash of dark green and it entered the pool. Butch! He came out and smiled.

"Wooo! That was awesome! Guys there's even a bar. Damn you Boomer, you lucky as hell!"

"I know, now get out of the pool."

"Fine fine. Bubbles can you give us a bit of alone time we need to talk."

"Alright. Be nice. Don't break anything."

Bubbles kissed my cheek and probably went towards the kitchen. I looked at Butch.

"What?"

"Ok, dude I'm sorry. I know I got into so much trouble but look what I ended up giving you. A wife, kids, and dream house!"

"Butch! I know all this is great but what about the guilt! Bubbles won't be able to go to collage!"

"Online college is optional! Boomer collage can wait for her in 4 or 5 years. You can also go online collage, to get a well paying job. Your going to get married to Bubbles Utonium! Bubbles!"

"I don't care about that! What I care about was hoping for her to get her dream job and damnit Butch I want everything perfect for her."

Silence killed the air. I was panting for air. I just everything perfect for her. I care about the twins, but damnit this is stressful! I'm only 18!

"Boomer it will go perfect, you just have to relax, and take one thing slowly at a time."

"Where you get that from?"

"Shrink Butterbutt made me go to one."

"Oh ok..."

"Ehh don't worry Boomer. I'm here to catch ya when you fall and throw you back up!"

"Well it be painful?"

"Damn right it will."

We both laughed and walked into the kitchen. Bubbles smiled at us along with Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup.

"Well, come on boys let's unpack!"

Butch and I groaned and hung our head down.

"And maybe go out to dinner?"

"Hell yeah!"

Butch started to pick up the boxes and walk up stairs. The girls put things in place while us 'men' carried, pushed, and pulled things the way the girls wanted it. After a long night the twins were asleep, we got protect alarms up, and we're relaxing by the pool with take out chinese. Butch, Brick, and Buttercup had gotten wine.

"Well I'm relax."

"I told you!"

"Shut up Butch."

I snickered and glanced at Bubbles. Blossom and her are going through wedding magazines. I smiled. I'm in the perfect home, with a perfect wife and beautiful perfect twins. Also, a messed up family! A Brain-ac(Sp?), a Know-it-all, an Athletic, and a Drunk. What more can I ask for?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAHHHHHHH!"

"Boomer...can you ple-"

"Your turn Bubbles for the last 4 times!"

"Please?"

"...Fine."

I got up and headed upstairs. I heard Buttercup laughing, more likely at me. Jerk! I came in the twins room. I saw the window open, that's weird. Ok something must be following us. I walked over to Casper and picked him up.

"Shhh shhh it's ok Daddy's here."

Casper kept crying. Huh? There's something on his arm, it looked like a birth mark or something. It had a picture of a half heart? That's really weird I didn't see it when they were born, in fact they didn't have anything on it. I walked towards to door, maybe Brick can figure this is out.

"Brick!"

"WHAT?"

"Get your drunk-"

I looked down where Casper was still crying.

"-SELF UP HERE!"

"Fine!"

I heard heavy steps coming up. I shushed Casper down and put him in the crib. I picked up Harmony who was crying. I bouncy here in my arms to help her stop.

"What?"

I looked up and saw a little sober Brick.

"Look at the Casper's arm."

I check if Harmony had the other half of the birth mark, and she did! I brought her over to Brick.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"See that birth mark?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't there before."

Brick rubbed his tumb around the birth mark in deep thought.

"Give me Harmony."

I handed him Harmony and he put her next to Casper. He got them to stop squirming around and put their arms together. The heart fitted perfectly, but it wasn't there before.

"Hmm...strange. Well all I can say is that how did they get it?"

"Well can Detective Brick figure it out?"

"...I'll see what I can do."

He studied hard on the babies new mark. There is something fishy going on.

"Brick, when I came in...the window was opened and I swear I closed it."

"Hmm...I'll get into it about right now. BLOSSOM!"

"What?"

I turned and saw Blossom and Bubbles by the door way. Well might as well tell her.

"Blossom do carry the fingerprint package around with you?"

"Yeah why?"

Blossom walked up next to Brick near the window. Then whispered something or her. Bubbles gave me a look, and went near the twins.

"Boomer, whats going on?"

"...Did you ever see these marks on Casper and Harmony?"

"What marks?"

I came next to her and gently took Harmony's arm and showed Bubbles. She had a very confused look on her face.

"Where did this come from?"

"It's on both of them. Half a heart put it together it makes one."

"I know that wasn't there when they were born. I gave birth and changed most of their diapers and bathed them!"

"Ok I'll start helping."

"Thank you. We'll figure this out."

She tippy toed to reach my height and kissed me. She was about to pull away until I pulled her right back. I heard her temp to giggle.

"Ahem?"

I leaned away from Bubbles and look at Brick. I gave him a 'What?' look.

"No PDA in front of the twins."

"Your point?"

Blossom laughed and I turned back to kiss Bubbles again. She put her hand in front of my lips and I pulled my head back.

"What was that for?"

"To tell you let's go back downstairs to Buttercup and Butch before they kill each other."

"Ha, I wanna see who wins!"

"Come on, Casper let's go see Uncle Butchie and Aunt Buttercup." Bubbles said in a baby voice.

We walked downstairs with the twins seeing Buttercup and Butch kissing or should I say eating each others faces off. I covered Harmony's eyes and whispered to Bubbles.

"Killing each other eh?"

"Not what I expected."

"Seriously more PDA?" Brick asked out loud causing Buttercup and Butch to pull away from each other quick as they could.

"Um...how long were you there?"

"Long enough."

Buttercup blushed, there's something you don't see every day. I opened my mouth to tease her but she gave me a deadly glare so I closed it.

"Well we can explain!"

* * *

**About 20 minutes after Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles went upstairs.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.:**

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Stop your creeping me!"

"Why beautiful?"

"Cause your a drunk!"

"Who said I was drunk?"

He came over to me and leaned in front of my face. Like my knees went close to my chest by at least a foot and he was over my legs using his hands to hold himself up. I could smell the wine on his breathe.

"Get off drunk ass."

"Why do you hate me?"

"You tried to kill me when I was little!"

"It ended when we turned 10!"

"That's cause you left!"

"Your point?"

"You tried to kill-"

HE LEANED FORWARD AND KISSED ME! _KISSED_ ME!

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Nice story."

"Thank you."

"Um Buttercup he meant it in a teasing way."

"BOOMER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Who doesn't?"

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!"

"Later!"

I started running from BC. Hell I'll be lucky if I'll live.

* * *

Me: lol Happy New Year!:D

Mike: yesh TIME TO GET DRUNK!

Em:...Your under age

Mike: your point?

Me: :D review please!


	31. Chapter 31

Me: thank you Henryka again! :) oh if you guys like D.N. Angel can you please check out my cousin's story? Her username is Sliverwings101! Thank you :D

Em: yesh! Be very nice!

Me: or I'll have H-bombs!:D

Mike: I thought those were illegal? And that I took them away from you!

Me:...fiiiiiiiiine I'll use fireworks!*drags a big firework*

Em: ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V:

Everyone let me run away from Buttercup for about I say a good 20 minutes of TORTURE! I stopped by the pool and fell on the floor besides it, panting. Buttercup tackled me and I threw her off in the pool.

"You little bitch!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm a boy ask Bubbles!"

"Your not getting anything tonight now Boomer."

"Damnit BC! Look what you made me do!"

"Heh, your naughty thoughts."

"Hey! You try being me after having sex then not having sex after 8-"

"9!"

"-9 months!"

"...That's cause I'm not you! You sucker!"

I watched Buttercup get out of the pool soaked from the water. I glared at her, she stopped moving and her eyes went wide.

"Buttercup, just cause your frozen doesn't make you invisible!"

"Ha, but you wish you were."

"Huh?"

I turned my head and saw Butch walking drunkly towards me. I took a step back.

"Bubbles when did you become flat?"

"Butch, it's me Boomer."

"Who cares about-hic-Boomer! I'll show you a-hic-reallll good time!"

I tripped on water and fell in the pool. I felt a hand pull me out before I hit the bottom.

"You ok Boomerang?"

"Yeah."

Buttercup and I got out of the pool. My clothes felt heavy and wet. Butch started coming mine and Buttercup's way.

"Ladies how about-hic-we have a-hic 3 way?"

I hid behind Bubbles for my safety but she pushed and moved out of the way.

"Seriously?"

"He's your drunk brother!"

"He's your almost brother-in-law!"

"Not until I say I do."

"That's right huh."

"Yeah."

Butch came towards me with his lips puckered. Ew! I plan on **not** kissing a guy, especially if he's my brother!

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V.:**

Okay, I'm concerned now. First Butch tries to suck my sister's face off and now he is trying to makeout with his own brother. My Boomer. Boomer pushed Butch off him and the drunk man fell into Buttercup, she threw him back at Boomer and Boomer tossed him back. Brick was sniggering from behind my back and I glared at him. Surprisingly, he stopped right away.

I was glad our children were alright but the birthmarks still puzzled me, greatly. Buttercup growled as she moved out the way and Butch fell in the pool. He was shaking however, he managed to get back up and make his way to Blossom? Just before he tried to kiss her or anything, Brick turned him in the other direction.

"We better be leaving... now," Brick said, grabbing hold of the drunk Butch.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blossom snapped, "taking a drunkie out, you don't know what he could do!"

"How 'bout we spend the night then?" Buttercup said.

Well, I can't argue with that. After all Buttercup did get us this beautiful house and I'm afraid Butch will do something stupid to cause them an accident. So, I agreed.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

Man! First, they want us out and _now_ want to spend the night? Screw them!

Bubbles accepted the idea. Butch began dribbling as he was looking at Buttercup. Ew. Ha, where would they sleep? Then Blossom suggested they all slept in the remaining four bedrooms with sleeping bags. Damn, there happens to be the right number of people for the rooms. I guess they wouldn't even need three rooms to sleep here. Who knows what they could be doing after Brick came in half naked this morning and Butch and Buttercup were making out! What more can I ask for?

The evening went on. Drat. There's no chance they'll want to go home now. We all just chatted in the pool as the babies slept sliently for once. I swore I saw Bubbles come from the water where Butch was. I'm not even gonna ask. She looked pretty pissed that's for sure. I'm just going to stay quiet. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Brick?"

Yay! Time to kick back and watch the show!

"Yeah Bubbly?"

"Lock up your brother and leave him there."

"Ok, come on Boomer."

"What?"

I gave him a look, I'm pretty sure she meant Butch not me!...Right?

"I said come on."

"I think she meant Butch not me!"

He gave me a confused look. I turned to Bubbles.

"You meant Butch right?"

"..."

"Bubbles?" I asked panicking.

"I'm only teasing. Relax Boomer. Yes, I do mean Butch."

Buttercup poked at him.

"I say we drop him off at Rebel and go get him in a year."

"Yeah, I agree with that."

"BOOMER!"

"What? Think about it, he will learn not to let his temper get to him and solve his drinking problem."

"But it will make him very-"

"Pissed." Blossom added.

"An-...yeah...err what Blossom said."

That's right huh. Last time Brick and I did that he literally punched the living soul out of us.

"So...just lock him up in a room?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"And tomorrow Bubbles we can look for extra beds for rooms and-"

"Blossom."

"Yeah?"

"One of those rooms will one of twins when they get older. Their not going share a room together."

"Right...so Buttercup no having sex!"

"BLOSSOM! I'M A VIRGIN!"

"...Really?"

My eyes went wide and I gave Brick a look. Brick raised his hands up shaking his head with his eyes wide.

"Blossom are you-"

"Shut up Boomer of course I am."

"Brick-hic and I-hic will be the ones taking her-hic-virginity-hic."

"Butch are you a virgin-ow!"

I rubbed my arm where Bubbles slapped me. Ok, now that is unfair. I can't ask a question about my own brother! I demand a recount!

"N-hic -ope!"

"Well that's nice. Great! Now this guy has AIDS let's just drop him off at the Townville's Rebel Center."

"I agree with Buttercup!" Brick added.

Blossom slapped Brick's shoulder.

"Be nice, he's your brother!"

"Yeah...my drunk brother."

"Watch it."

I chuckled and Brick threw a glare. I sighed so much for my plans with Bubbles. Damnit! Ugh I really really really need to! I can't go on any more! I felt pain on my foot and yelped. I glance up and saw Brick glaring up at me.

"What was that for?"

"Your not doing what I think your doing. Didn't you learn your lesson already?"

"...Maybe I need to learn again..."

I started to grin big, and Brick smacked my head. Ow! I rubbed my head where he hit me. So unfair! I can't make jokes these days sheesh.

"Shut up Boomer."

I grabbed Bubbles and pulled her into the kitchen. I released her and she jumped right on the island in front of me.

"What's wrong Boomer?" her soft angelic voice asked.

"Do we have to have them spend the night? I mean first they want us out then want to spend the night?"

I leaned near her and she put her hand on my cheek.

"I know Boomer, but their family. We'll have our own time together and we can plan our wedding also choose a special place for a thing called Honeymoon."

I chuckled and she warped her legs around my waist. I put my hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. I placed my lips over hers and slipped my tongue in her mouth.

"Breath people!"

I quickly pulled my head away from Bubbles, blushing.

"What do you want Brick?"

Brick shifted from side to side.

"Butch threw up..."

Bubbles gave him a blank look and pointed at the closet.

"Blossom put the mop and the other cleaning supplies."

"Thanks..."

Brick went to the closet and Bubbles jumped down. Brick went back outside the kitchen towards Butch's mess. Bubbles took my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen to where the pool was. I saw passed out Butch near the pool. Buttercup was poking Butch's cheek while Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Ok, how about we put him a room and lock doors so he won't hurt himself." Bubbles suggested.

Blossom and I agreed to that while Brick and Buttercup pouted. I bet they wanted to leave him in rebel. I picked up Butch by his arm and Blossom helped me since Buttercup and Brick wouldn't. We took upstairs to a room and locked the window balcony. We left him on the floor and closed the door. I came back downstairs a little sleepy. Ok, since Butch is going to be alone I'm really going to need them to at least keep one room clean...forever that is until the twins get old enough for their own room. Hmm, I say about 5 or 6...

"Well!" Buttercup stretched and stood up, "I'm getting my sleeping bag and going sleep."

She grabbed a bottle of wine and dragged a sleeping back to a room. Blossom had stop her from going to the room and raised a eyebrow.

"Seriously Buttercup? Your not taking that."

Blossom took it away from her and went to the kitchen to put who knows where. The three of them went to their rooms while Bubbles and I stayed by the pool. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned her head to look at me.

"Just wait until we're alone, I promise I'll be gentle." I said in a sing-song voice.

Her giggle sounded like bells chiming. A beautiful sound I hear every day.

"Maybe if I let you."

"Awww don't be like that."

"Well you need to learn to control yourself."

"Pft I plenty control of myself!"

We both stood up and she got out of my grasp. She smirked at me and leaned in. She tippy-toed to my ear, I felt her breath and shivers went down my back.

"Because Boomer-boy" she whispered in a sexy voice, "good luck cleaning yourself because I'm not going to do anything to help you right now."

Blood flared to my head and she pulled back laughing. Damnit! Curse her hotness! I bit my lip, now I don't really know how to take care of this. I watched her swing her hips side to side as she walked towards our room. I felt much worse then a tomato. She looked back smirking and blew a kiss at me. I followed her towards the bedroom. I got a caught of her and pushed her on the bed. I planted butterfly kisses around her face. From her forehead, to her nose, to her cheek, to her other cheek then her lips. I pulled away and headed to the bathroom. I chuckled at her as she pouted.

"Hey you said not now. So, two can play at that game."

After I took a shower I felt much better. When I walked out in my boxers and pajma pants while throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper, I took a glance at Bubbles once then twice. She was wearing a short nightgown, as if waiting for me to attack her. I felt blood lightly raising.

"Like you said _Boomie,_ 'two can play at that game' so how about we make this a game?"

"I'm listening."

I jumped on the bed near her smirking.

"Ok, we have a month. We can try to seduce each other on to see how much self control we have, and we can't fall for each other tricks."

"Which means I can't-"

"Yep you can't and neither can I."

Hmm...I'm game! I can so make her lose her self control before I do!

"I'm game!"

"But whatever we do we can't moan, cause that counts as losing self control."

"Your killing me woman."

"Good."

She leaned in and softly bit my ear.

"So let the games begin."

* * *

Me:...my friend sorta helped me write the dirty part...lol I feel a little dirty XD

Em: it's not that bad sheesh

Me: I was wondering do you think this story is more M rated or more T rated? Cause I'm not too sure...haha X)

Mike: time for the final words!:D

Me: REVIEW!XD


	32. Chapter 32

DX I had this all written down now I lost it! So I guess I'm rewriting it.

Enjoy!

* * *

BUBBLES' P.O.V.:

I woke up before Boomer did, so I could try to win our little game. I took a shower and put on jeans and a shirt that showed my cleavage. Hmm, have my breast gotten bigger since I gave birth? Ehh, oh well! Time to make breakfast. I headed downstairs to my lovely kitchen. I still can't believe at first my sisters wanted Boomer an d I to leave than want to stay our house.

I started to make eggs, bacon, and hash browns (I LOVE HASH BROWNS :D). I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around. I saw Butch rubbing his eyes. He probably smelled the bacon.

"Morn-whoa…"

His eyes went wide staring at my chest. I raised an eyebrow, acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?"

"What's with the shirt?" he said still staring.

"Whoa! What's up the shirt?" Buttercup asked coming down.

"Oh Boomer and I are playing who wants it more."

"Ahh, what's the game for?"

I checked the stairs to see if anyone was coming down. Good, no one.

"Um, to make him wait till after our wedding."

"So it's going to be next month?"

"Yep, think I'll win?"

"Butterbutt! $50.00 that Bubbles would win!" Butch betted her.

"Fine $50.00 that Boomer will."

"Ha, that boy hasn't had any since the time he got her preggers. He won't last."

I listened to them arguing while cooking. I hope I could beat him after all I should have more self-control then my horn dog for a boyfriend. I stopped cooking and turned back around where BC and Butch were.

"Hey can you watch the bacon? I need to feed the twins, don't let Brick or Blossom touch it. If it starts to sizzle flip it on the pan."

BC nodded and I went back upstairs. I crashed into Brick who was still half asleep. He usually needs his daily coffee.

"Whoa…" he dazed with his eyes opened.

"Don't ask, breakfast is downstairs with coffee."

He kept staring then I entered the twin's bedroom and closed the door. I picked up Harmony since she was awake and fuming like babies do. I sat in a rocking chair taking off the strap of my tank top and bra. I started to breast feed the baby only a few more months till I don't have to do this again. It's sort of painful espiecally if since I have twins! Once I was finished with Harmony, Casper was awake and looking around. I picked him up.

"Good Morning Casper." I cooed, "Are you hungry?"

He made a noise, and giggled. I laughed and started to feed him. Once he was finished, I put him down and headed towards my bedroom. I saw Boomer still asleep. He was on his stomach near the edge of bed with his arm hanging down. I giggled and bent down to give him a view.

"Boomie, wake up." I said as I shook him.

God, he's a heavy sleeper. I shook him harder, and I heard mumbling than he slowly got up and sat up.

"I'm up I'm-whoa…"

His eyes went wide staring. Then he went back to normal and smirks.

"My my, what have we here?"

He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me near him. I smirked back at him and tilted my head.

"It's called winning."

I stood up and headed to the door. I turned my head to see his expression. His mouth was open and shocked. I headed downstairs. Phase one is so complete.

* * *

Sorry if it was short!:/ itz hard to put some of your ideas together X) just give me time :D I'm really sorry! I just have a mini writer's block!


	33. Chapter 33

:D Enjoy…

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.:

"Ok, let's see how do you change a baby?" Butch asked.

I rolled my eyes and picked up Casper from the living room. I figured to use him since we're all boys. I smiled at him as Butch and I walked up to their room.

"How's my favorite boy?" I cooed.

"I thought I was your favorite…"

"Nahh, Casper replaced you." I smirked.

"Well you're nice." Butch yelled offended.

I rolled my eyes again, and then Casper sneezed. I looked down and saw fire. Oh shit! I put Casper down quickly. Butch started to panic.

"BUBBLES! WE NEED A FIRE FOAM THING!" He yelled.

I started to hit my shirt to put out the fire. Aw, damnit! Bubbles and Buttercup came in quickly.

"Holy shit!" Buttercup yelled trying to hide her smile.

"Boomer, what happened?" my sexy fiancée asked.

"YOUR SON SNEEZED FIRE ON ME! NOW TAKE IT OUT!"

"Oh now he's my son?"

"Unless you want to be all foamy I suggest-"

I felt the fire about to reach under my shirt. I quickly took it off. Bubbles just stared at me.

"WOMAN IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING THE HOUSE IS GONNA-"

Buttercup grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on me and the floor. Covered in foam, I wiped my eyes to keep it away. Damnit, not only my shirt is ruin but my foam got in my eyes! I heard laughter. I tried to open them seeing Buttercup on the floor laughing.

"This is not funny!" I yelled at her.

"Uh yeah it is!" she continued to laugh.

I walked over to Bubbles who was dazed out. I read her face and smirked. I cup her face in my hands.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking…" she tilted her head.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"I've seen better." She smirked at me and walked out of the room.

My mouth fell opened. WHAT! My six-pack isn't good enough! Grrr…damnit she's good. I _cannot_ lose! Oh man, that ass, it's so-oh god I last this long! I felt a smack from my head. I rubbed where I got hit and glared at Butch.

"Dude stop drooling, you'll tap that soon."

"As if Butchie-boy don't forget our bet!" BC added.

I looked at Butch.

"What bet?"

"Oh…we made a bet that if Bubbles win I get fifty bucks and if you win BC get fifty bucks." He trailed off.

"Gee, thanks for the support _bro_!" I said sarcastically.

"Dude, you were drooling over her 10 seconds ago!"

I stayed quiet. We seemed to have a bit of a stare off. I shrugged.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Dude, you will break down…"

"Sheesh, you think that lowly of me?"

"Yep!"

I shook my head. Wow, I got a pretty amazing family don't I?

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V.:

I breathed in and out. After that little episode, I can't get that image of Boomer's body out of my head. Ugh, I feel like a pervert! I saw Harmony on the couch hugging her teddy bear. I smiled and bent down in front of her.

"Har, promise me you'll never do what I'm doing."

Of course since she was a baby, she just made bubbles with her mouth. I smiled and wiped them.

"Weird how your brother has fire breath and you don't."

Harmony sneezed and a chill ran through me. Maybe, cause their twins they have opposite powers. Say, Casper has fire Harmony has ice. Wait, that don't make sense since Boomer can make things out of electricity. That doesn't make sense. I felt a plop on the other side of the couch. I looked up and saw Brick.

"Why are you talking to a baby?"

"Cause babies can listen."

"They can't understand you or talk."

"Fine smartass."

"That's what they call me don't wore it out."

I rolled my eyes. Gosh, I need a reminder why he's living here and being rude.

"Looks like Casper took after his proud uncle."

"You mean conceited right?" I asked.

"Very funny."

"Nope it's true Brick." Blossom said walking towards the kitchen.

"Is not!" Brick snapped getting up and following her.

I rolled my eyes again, hearing them bicker.

"See? This is why I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." I smiled at Harmony.

* * *

Author's p.O.V.:

Throughout the entire month was so hard for Bubbles and Boomer! Boomer was running out of things to do and almost lost. Bubbles have been planning the wedding with the help of Blossom. Boomer helped pick out a few things, including best man. Both, Brick and Butch had fought for it. As you all know hehe Brick won! Butch turned into second best man. Here we are in the kitchen with Bubbles and Blossom of a week before the wedding.

"Ooo, how about baby breaths and roses?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Oooo, how about this? The hibiscus represents one's delicate beauty and the pansies represent your loving thoughts for Boomer. Also the baby's breath stands for the festivity in your wedding." Butch stated as he looked at the magazine passing by.

Blossom and Bubbles stared at him shocked. He looked back.

"What?"

Harmony giggled and played with her teddy bear.

"Since when were you an expert on flowers?" Bubbles asked.

"…No reason." Butch covered up quickly.

Bubbles and Blossom shared an evil grin and got closer to Butch.

"Tell us!" they said union.

"Um…I…well…you..see…I ….Hey! Boomer! My man!"

Bubbles turned around and saw Boomer getting the twins bottles. He held his hands up in surrender.

"What did I do?" he asked alerted.

"Nothing, babe. Butch just told me about the flowers for my bouquet."

"Which is…?"

"Hibiscus, pansies, baby breaths, and maybe a few roses or two." Bubbles said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, add roses…um…gotta go!"

He bolts out of the room, leaving Boomer with the two girls.

"Well, Boomer glad you're here because you both need to choose a cake, a flavor, and color!" Blossom yelled excitedly.

"Err…ok…lemme get Casper…"

He slowly walked away a little freaked out by Blossom. As he walked pass Harmony he grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth.

"There! Nice and clean."

Harmony giggled and clapped. As Boomer left, Bubbles set Harmony on her lap.

"How about this princess? Wouldn't you look so cute in this dress? And wouldn't you brother look handsome in that cute little tux?"

"Hold on there, Bubs." Blossom giggled.

Bubbles looked up and gave a question look. Blossom smiled.

"Don't you think them having powers is a bad thing?"

"No it's perfectly normal for us. Since, Boomer's and my chemicals reacted together."

"…Ok then…first we'll need to get Casper a fireproof tux."

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V.:

Blossom and I started to giggle. We stopped once we heard a scream from upstairs. Casper floating away from Boomer. _Floating._

"Casper!" he yelled trying to jump to get him.

"Boomer?" I asked.

"NOT NOW!"

"But Boomer-" I started.

"I'm busy!" he cut off.

I floated up a bit and got Casper while giggling.

"Last time I checked you had powers." I smirked.

"…Don't play smart with me."

"Your fault." I giggled, "Now let's choose a few things for our wedding."

"Ooo, cake? Colors? People we're inviting?"

"Just the fun stuff, the inviting was done by…Miss. Bellum."

"Don't tell me…"

"Whole town."

"Why?" he complained.

"'Cause it's not my fault, I saved the town so many times including stopping you."

He stayed quiet, turning slightly pink. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Do we have to have a big wedding?"

"Yes, or you'll never get your wishes."

He glanced down my body.

"You do not know how bad I want to get down there."

I lift his face to make him look at me. I smiled teasly.

"Only you will have full access to anything you want to do to-"

"You…" he smiled like a little kid in a candy store. (And me…:3)

"Yep.

"So what cake we should have? Red velvet since it's so expensive and fancy?"

"Mmm, yes!" I agreed.

Throughout the day, we choose all the fun things! Blue as the main color, tuxes, dresses, cake flavor, songs, and cake decoration.

* * *

There!:D Your wish! XD hehe you since Prom is coming up I think I'm going to make a 4 chapter story :D what do you think? Lol Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!:D OK first off to all a flamer that _**'flamed' **_Yeah, I guess your man or woman enough to _**not **_login in and say whatever you wanted to say! First off to everyone if you don't like a story just stop reading and read something else. Just 'cause you don't like it doesn't mean someone doesn't cause you can tell when some people like it…you know…I'm starting to think I'm acting bitchy…oh well but seriously whatever you _**'flamers'**_ say to me, I won't care 'cause I'm more mature than you people saying junk that shouldn't be online. And I'm not talking to you beta readers :D I know you guys are just helping which I don't mind because I'm not that good at writing XD! Anyways~ Enjoy :3! this is the final chapter for this!:D

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V.:

I was glancing at some wedding dresses on the kitchen table, when Boomer came in. I looked up and he was a little pale.

"Babe, are you ok?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"N-no…"

I stood up and came around table towards him. I took the hand he uses to run his hair with.

"What's wrong?"

"This wedding."

I stared at him, slowly frowning. He doesn't want to marry me? I put a lot of planning to put this together! He's not planning on leaving me right? After all, I have two-not one-but two twins to take care of I can't do this alone! I thought he said he wanted to be with me forever…

"No no no don't frown. Frowning doesn't fit you, love. It's just the money." He explained cupping my face in his hands.

"Oh…but that's already taken care of. The mayor has already paid for it. Good pays off doesn't Mr. Bad Guy?"

I watched him smirk at me, giving me a look. I'll take that as a no.

"I'll think about…on our Honeymoon…and you'll see how bad I'm really-Ow!"

"No dirty language in the house." Blossom scolded, "Besides isn't enough you have twins who have superpowers!"

"…No." he claimed sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well almost." He admitted.

"Don't believe him Blossom, he keeps trying to rape me at nighttime."

"Ew…dude just wait till you say I do!" Blossom complained.

"Tell it to her." He shot at her.

Blossom rolled her eyes once again. I smiled…

* * *

The day was officially here, I stood before the mirror in my gown. It fitted me well and it seemed perfect. My hair was beautiful and my make up was light. My flowers were brand new and shone their colors bright. The bridesmaid dresses were perfectly made and went well for my sisters and my friends. The tuxes went well for the boys. A day without Boomer was unbearable.

As for Casper and Harmony they were adorable in their outfits. I heard a knock at my door. It was time. I opened it and saw the Professor. He smiled at me and offered his arm. I gracefully took it and we walked towards the alter. The music began. (http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=lgh9XTkQTDI) as I entered the room everyone was standing facing me. I pushed my tears back. The room was beautiful it well decorated. My eyes wondered towards the man I long for. He was breathing slowly and kept his eyes on me the entire time. Our eyes locked. It seemed like we were the only ones in the room.

My father and I came to the end of the alter and he handed me to my true love. I watched him leaned over to Boomer's ear.

"_Take good care of her."_ he whispered.

"Well do sir." Boomer nodded whispering back.

During the middle of the ceremony, Boomer leaned towards my ear.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you and you look handsome." I whispered back.

"Don't I always?" he joked.

"Not when you're asleep."

The time had come for our vows. We each said I do. I let one tear slide down my cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride." Father Raul announced.

Boomer and I glanced at each other and leaned in. The kiss was deep and full of passion. It felt like heaven. He kept his arms around me and we pulled our lips apart. I felt the tears coming down. I'm just so happy!( http:/ www. victorialodging .com /files/italian_gardens_)

(http:/ www. elizabethannedesigns .com )

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"Tears of happiness."

"I don't care."

He leaned back in and kissed me again. It was time for our first dance as husband and wife.( http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=VRU2qs82DAg) it was breath taking. All I could focus was him and his hypnotizing royal blue eyes. There's nothing in this world could stop us, he's the one.

* * *

_Later that night._

"So now?" he mumbled into my neck.

"Yes now." I answered.

"Positive? I won't stop for nothing." He grinned evilly.

"I'm all your-"

I got cut off by a gasp tat escape my mouth.

* * *

Narrator's talking:

They both were very happy that very night as long as nothing goes wrong for their future…

* * *

Well that's all for this story :D! I ran out of things for now…XD hopefully I'll come up with a title for the next one :D! byebye for now! And yes I know very bad ending...


End file.
